The Desert Saga Continues
by Botsey
Summary: With two new main characters we will visit V'Tosh Rish-tors, The Vulcan Settlement. What monumental task have they taken on? How are the Vulcan/Terran bondings faring? Are there any children? What impression does the settlement make on this hard-nosed visitor? Let us see...IMPORTANT INFO: After a suggestion, I have edited this final chapter. Hope you approve.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Before I went on vacation, one of my new readers, macywinstar, gave me the suggestion for this story and I went with it. Here I have a female lead who is not Spock's Nyota. As a matter of fact I am not sure if any of the Saviors will make an appearance in this fic. I hope that you enjoy this little explore. . Out of character for me, this is a WIP.

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter One

She had been orphaned at thirteen, homeless for three years, had no known siblings or relatives and was now unpacking her things in her own office at the city's most popular newspaper, _The San Francisco Herald._ It was not a surprise that before us was a determined, hard nosed, no nonsense, cynic who had adopted the pen name, Laura Whitfield, it certainly sounded more professional than Peggy Smith. She had been enthralled with the written word her entire life. Her mind was constantly composing, analyzing and critiquing her canvas of words, her vocabulary, the power of her written sentences and paragraphs in fact, all words as written.

Placing her one picture, a smiling family of three, on her desk she seated herself, sighed and signed in by an interoffice message to her boss, James Thomas, the local news editor, an old college mate. He had been her roommate's boyfriend and was now her friend's husband. They had 'bumped' into one another on the street, exchanged com numbers and she had spoken for hours to one another. Her ex-roommate then invited for a Sunday dinner. The two. now reunited friends caught up on old, new and in between news and the head of the house overheard…leading to the events of this day.

"Settled?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"And thanks for this great chance."

"I know you will do me proud."

The first week was without anything really eventful. The second week exploded with the news of the Vulcan Survivors transfer to some place in Nevada. It was the 'talk of the town'. Then came the other story attached to the coattails of the other, the male Vulcan 'Survivors' need for wives…what was this…interspecies mail-order brides?

What a hoot!

She was thrilled with her work and was extremely creative. But what she really wanted was to report on something no one else had tackled. Something fresh, mysterious, even a bit strange. With those thoughts she had a brain storm. How about a regular column on what was going on at the Vulcan Settlement. It had been the talk of the town anyway. When she approached James, he said, "Let me run this by the real boss. I will get back to you."

Before she could get her bearings she was driving on the interstate, headed toward a 'god-forsaken desert settlement drinking a diet carbonated beverage. It appeared that somebody knew somebody, who knew somebody, that could get in touch with another body and she had gotten permission to visit said 'settlement'. She even had a name of a contact who would serve as her guide. A Mr…or did they use such titles? Well anyway his name was S'nass and he was to meet her at the entrance gate of the settlement.

She arrived hot, tired and with a degree of frayed nerves. Initially, the traffic had been horrific. Laura tucked her PADD under her arm and walked to the gate with her beverage in her hand. She looked up and saw what she assumed was Vulcan script and under it in Standard were the words:

'Vulcan Lives'.

At the gate stood a tall, extremely handsome serious faced, pointy eared, slanted eyebrowed Vulcan male.

She approached and said, Mr. S'nass, I presume? His gaze was the sort that penetrated, he nodded and then spoke,

"The article in your hand is not permitted in the settlement."

She eyed the canned beverage in her hand.

"My soda?"

"We consume only water and juice without carbonation and there is no aluminum recycling available. Perhaps you can leave the article in your means of transportation until you return to it. In answer to your inquiry, my name is simply S'nass, there are no titles recognized within these walls. We are all brothers, first bound together by a common tragedy and now puk'ar'la, allies by mutual respect."

If you will follow me I will allow you to sign the visitors' book and obtain a general idea of what is being accomplished here. How much have you heard or read about us?"

"Very little. What has been reported basically bordered on sensationalism. I'm hoping to discredit any falsehoods that have been perpetrated."

Sa'Nass again nodded,

"Besides the goal you have stated, what else brings you here?"

There was a slight smile on her lips as she answered,

"Credits."

Her response was met with a raised eyebrow, but there was no verbal response.

"You did hear me Mr…excuse me S'nass?

"Yes, and while we do recognize the differences in cultures, we attempt to be non-judgmental. We fully recognize our status here on Terran is as guest and are extremely grateful for the expressions of hospitality extended towards us. What happens outside of these wall are usually not studied or allowed to interfere with our way of life, _ Kahr'y'tan, _The Way of _V'tos_h or The Vulcan Way."

The visiting reporter had to have noticed her escort's perfect carriage, unaccented Standard, and his beautiful graceful dance-like steps. They made their way into a large, beautifully furnished building with elaborate wall hangings with messages in what she determined was Vulcan script . She made a mental note to ask, at a later time, exactly how the messages would translate into Standard.

As they were about to exit the building an equally tall, good looking male entered and her guide and he exchanged what she presume was a greeting in a language that she had never heard before. She made the assumption that it was their native tongue and she entered the sounds she had heard phonetically.

The second stop made was to the dining room she was asked to seat herself and was refreshed by a glass of cold juice and something that was not quite a biscuit or a cracker, cheeses and some fruit. Her guide informed her that Vulcans are vegetarians and never eat with their hands and for that reason she was given eating utensils. Her guide informed her that the tour of the area was quite a rigorous task and she should partake of sustenance.

Laura was then taken to the dormitories. She observed a neatly arranged large space with what appeared to be an area for relaxation. Each sleeping area also included a dresser and a closet. In the lobby storage lockers, noticeably without locks were lined up again in a very organized fashion.S'nass advised her that each male was responsible for the maintenance of his own space and that as a group general cleaning took place every Saturday morning. She was then escorted to the rear of the building where there was a many stalled bathroom, showers and a room that housed washers, dryers and believe it or not, clothes lines..

Walking along a well-paved road he gestured for her to enter a fenced in area dotted with several single story houses sharing a common front yard. He pointed out that the first rather small house had been built for Ambassador Sarek's use when he visited the settlement. The next one was where the settlement administer and his bondmate lived. Just as they passed a beautiful female who did not display pointed ears, but did have dark skin and curly hair, exited and called to S'nass, who responded immediately. Her request was simply to meet the visitor.

She approached with an extended hand and said, with a slight accent,

"Hello, my name is Ellie, welcome. I will walk a while with you."

Taking it upon herself, Ellie mentioned,

"I am bonded, what you would call… married to the settlement's administrator Su'auk. Most bonded or as you would say married couples here are Vulcan male/Terran/female. There is one Betazoid/Vulcan couple here with us.

Our Vulcan healer, I guess you would call him a doctor, has recently bonded to a Native American widow. We are very pleased at this outcome . He is the oldest member of our group. While many improvements to this site have been made, the Vulcans who made this home possible all live in San Francisco and they includes New Vulcan's Ambassador Sarek"

Laura asked if Ellie would object to her recording any additional information she would provide. Through her bond with Su'auk, she informed him of the request and he mentioned that he would really like to be able to see any information prior to it being printing in a newspaper. Ellie advised Laura of his request and asked S'nass would he bring them to the site so that her husband, who was supervising could meet the reporter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Two

Laura asked S'nass' permission to take a few holo-vids of the neatly arranged housing and industrial buildings. She then made the inquiry,

"How long has the settlement been in operation?"

T'Nas gave the narrative,

"The first group came here to evaluate the site. Then the rest of the population arrived several weeks later. We have been in operation three years, seven months, two weeks, three days, seventeen hours, three minutes and nine seconds.

Laura asked,

"Are you always so precise when it comes to time?"

His answer,

"We have an internal time code imbedded in our DNA. All Vulcans are able to count time to a nano-second with very little effort. Although imprinted, within the Vulcan family this gift is refined during the children's education in The Vulcan Way and improved with daily meditation.

"So even your children are able to calculate in this way?"

"Yes, this ability also makes itself known in our skills in higher mathematics. Most of us can mentally calculate consecutive resolutions of Pi. In this regard we have unfailing memorization abilities, you would call it eidetic, or total recall.

Linda expressed her disbelief,

"I find that hard to believe."

With her statement S'Nass started to repeat to her exactly what she had said from the time she had entered The Settlement until her last words,

"...I find that hard to believe."

When she had mentally digested what had just happen, she observed the face of S'nass, as serene as always but with one raised eyebrow.

Ellie, her female companion was smiling and added,

"That gift coupled with the Vulcan moral code makes it is impossible for Vulcans to speak a lie."

With a look of disbelief on her face she huffed,

"Can't lie?"

S'Nass now added,

"Why do you find that statement unbelievable Laura Whitfield?"

She turned away,embarrassed.

He continued,

"Please forgive what some have classified as rude our V'tosh, or Vulcan directness, but as a telepathic race much of our communication is not verbal so for some, our verbal skills might be seem lacking. But allow me to ask. Is your lack of belief in what is quite natural for us, The V'tosh, based on the fact that Terran society is very much saturated with deception?"

Laura's face colored.

He misinterpreted her blush as a sign of an impending illness, thirst or over exposure to the sun and so said,

"Perhaps we should step inside this building to allow you to remove yourself from the heat and refresh yourself with our water."

Desiring a break from the intensity of both the conversation and of S'nass' eye contact, Laura nodded and said,

"Thank you. That would be greatly appreciated."

He responded,

"Thanks are not necessary, The suggestion I made was a logical one."

S'nass left Ellie and Laura together for a minute and Ellie initiated the conversation.

"Ms Whitfield…."

"No, no, please call me Laura."

"Okay then, Laura, there are many Terran females, I guess you could call us 'earth girls,' who have married and bonded with Vulcans who are here at the settlement. Now there are other such joinings all over Terra. Perhaps while you are here you would like to meet all of us together I can arrange that."

"That would be more than appreciated."

"I think that after speaking with us, you will understand S'nass better. He is one of the most brilliant of the survivors here. He is a physicist and inventor and has come here after years in space. We are very glad that he settled among us. He has made some remarkable improvements to our life here at The Settlement.

By the way, if you were unaware arrangements have been made for you to be housed in a private cottage within our compound. You will be quite comfortable in our little away place.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Laura asked,

"You said your are married to The Settlement's administrator. Does he work out of your house or does he have an office?"

"Laura, this settlement is a work in progress. All around us there are planned projects, buildings being erected, life support systems being refined, groups being educated, crops being planted, cared for, or harvested, artisans working. My husband's work is not a desk job. He presently is supervising a building project a short distance away."

"Do you think I could see it?"

Through her bond Ellie made the inquiry. Her husband answered,

'Please bring our guest to the site. I wish to make it clear to her that all printed information has to be approve by our public relations department. Once you arrive, I will climb up to you.'

It did not take long for them to arrive and Laura looked down and saw buildings taking shape right on the edge of a small oasis. There appeared to be a crew of perhaps twelve other males working on the project together.

There was no waving of arms to signal arrival, Ellie awaited her husband's arrival right by the construction path that had been created. Once Su'auk arrived at the ridge he took Ellie's hand and lowered his forehead to hers. Whatever the silent conversation was, it made Ellie smile. Her husband's face did not change and he held his wife's hand as they approached.

Laura observed and then asked herself, 'Is the word ugly in any of their dictionaries?' Ellie's husband was also gorgeous.

First he greeted his fellow Vulcan with a raised hand with a V configuration created by separated fingers of his right hand and a few words. S'nass responded in their native tongue. and then brought him over and introduced him to Laura.

Su'auk bowed his head toward Laura and then spoke in perfect Standard,

"Welcome to Vulcan soil Ms Whitfield. Live Long and Prosper."

She sort of blushed, but answered,

"Thank you for The Settlement's kind invitation. May I ask what is being built at this location."

"We are building housing for some of our residents who will shortly be bonded, or as you would say, married. As a group these decide where they would like their housing to be built. They agree on it as a group because children are going to be raised together at the location. By building this small community the wives, or bondmates will be able to help one another with the children. Perhaps S'nass' will show you one or two other locations that are already occupied. The name of this compound is '_d'Vel'nahr Pi'kahr'¸ _which translates as 'Vulcans By Choice Village'. All of the bondmates that will arrive here have adopted 'The Vulcan Way'. Each prospective bondmate has been what you would say been courted by her bondmate. All of them complement their soon to be husbands in either talents, dispositions, or creativity. Some have experienced what we call _shan-ha-lock_, the engulfment, love at first sight.

These females are presently being schooled at The Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. Our way of life is quite simple, but governed by ancient standards, rites and ceremony. We are touch telepaths and that takes a bit getting use to because Terrans are psi null, in other words, without being bonded to a Vulcan, you do not have that gift of silent communication. While you are here with us, allow me to invite you to our home for Last Meal tomorrow night. We eat simply, are vegetarians and you will be able to see how a Vulcan home is run. I look forward to reviewing your written impressions of your visit to Vulcan soil."

To the aside he spoke to S'Nass,

"Please join us also."

His response was a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Three

Ellie had decided to wait at the site for Su'auk so as to accompany him to Last Meal. Standing with his hands behind his back, S'nass stated,

"If you have no problem with us continuing alone, I will take you to a place that was discovered by the first team of Vulcans to arrive here at The Settlement. We call the location, _whit'tri guk-tauk, _cave for meditation. It is a aesthetically pleasing location. The walk is on an incline, will you be able to negotiate a walk of one hundred meters in that direction. He pointed his finger upward and westward.

It was not just curiosity that motivate her affirmative answer. She did feel quite safe under S'nass' guidance and supervision. So, what could possibly happen? In a cave, alone with S'nass.?

They exited a small oasis that was green and lush in the midst of the desert's barren vista. Before them was the entrance, dark, cool and secluded. They entered and S'Nass gestured toward a large rock and said,

"Perhaps you would like to take a seat and see if you can hear the sound of the running water that is further down into the grotto."

She thought all was silent until she finally heard the rushing sound that indicated running water. She smiled and said,

"It is in that direction, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Do you think I might see it?"

S'nass thought for a moment and then imparted instruction,

"The passages are dark,. my eyes will adjust to the lessening light, I will guide you by the application of my hand to the small of your back and light touches on the way. We will go slowly. I will light the mounted torches as we proceed through the passages to the water source."

S'Nass raised his shields and he guided her through a huge hall studded with huge stalactites hanging down like icicles and their twin brother, stalagmites reaching up to kiss its' partner. They exited that area and the sound of the rushing water was now quite clear. It was a wide expanse of crystal, clear water, bubbling toward a rocky exit to what was probably another water way. The temperature of the cave had dropped as they came into the vicinity of the water.

S'nass commented,

"This water source appears to be endless. It is part of several aqua filter locations indigenous to this area and we tap into these for our water supply and recycle some of it as gray water for our crops. When we visit our reclaimed farm land I will explain our irrigation system to you."

Laura nodded a easy form of communication with the loud background noise.

The water was so inviting, she wanted to put her foot into it. She gestured to indicate her wish and S'Nass nodded. She got ready to kneel and remove her shoe. S'Nass held up his hand to stop her and he knelt and removed her shoe. Once her foot was freed, she first dipped her toe in and then her entire foot. The water moved rapidly and was very cold. Smiling she looked up at her guide and in a raised voice said,

"Thank you so much for allowing me that pleasure.."

And then the unexpected, her wet foot on the bank slipped and she started to slide downward off the surface until she was grasped by an incredibly strong warm hand. She yelped in surprise as with one hand he drew her back onto the bank. When she looked at him in the dim light she saw a trace of green on the tips of his ears and she wondered if that was a sign of exertion.

He again positioned himself to place her foot into her shoe and addressed her,

"You have aesthetically pleasing _ash-ya,_ feet, quite small. I was unaware that the hard surface at the end of a Terran's foot digits were colored red."

Laughing she said,

"S'nass each digit's hard surface is called a toe nail and that is not the natural color of my nails, many females put a paint-like substance on each digit's hard surface."

Looking up he asked,

"Why is this done?"

"It makes our feet look more attractive."

"But would you not agree that what you call nature is the greatest engineer. In the area of functionality, its' canvass usually does not need additions for beautification."

She nodded,

"In my observation of your people, The V'Tosh, I believe that might be the case, but we Terrans at times need to enhance nature's work. Terran females use makeup on their face, hair enhancements, fancy clothes and shoes all to take up where we think mother nature might have been negligent.

"It is my observation that Terran's nature goddess did not err when you were formed.."

Laura knew his statement was not a compliment, just a statement of fact or observation.

Upon completion of his task he nodded and then rose to his full height and said, "It is now two hours, forty-five minutes, six seconds before Last Meal. It would be most prudent for us to start on our way back to the dining area.

He finally said,

"I was able to determine that you are uninjured."

"How were you able to make that determination?"

"As a touch telephaths, I was able to make that evaluation because our skin touched lightly when I was required to prevent your fall into the rushing water. Your life signs were optimum. Please forgive me, but the touch was unavoidable it was not a deliberate invasion of your thoughts or functions.

Picking up on how he would respond, she said,

"Your action was logical, so forgiveness is unnecessary. From what you have said I believe that I am alright."

'Alright...within normal perimeters'

"Yes. Your body is operating normally for a Terran; body temperature, 98.6, heart beat, pulse, and respiration are within normal Terran allowances."

She laughed and said,

"I guess I will live."

"I would find satisfaction in that end result also."

He led her out of each area, extinguishing the torches as they left each passage.

S'nass positioned himself as a shield to prevent any injury to her as they waked down the incline on their way toward the dining room.

She decided she would start some 'small talk'.

""How long have you been here at The Settlement?"

I arrived two years, one month, five days, seven hours, two minutes ago. My time before my arrival here was in space, crossing the quadrant with a group of Vulcan scientists who were constantly searching for answers to questions. I finally felt the pull to come here and be of assistance to "The Survivors" . It has been fulfilling work."

"The Survivors?"

"Yes Vulcan males who survived the Va Pak, the immeasurable loss, the destruction of our planet, Vulcan.

"Are you like Su'auk, bonded?"

"My life has been one of discovery and exploration. The opportunity to search for my _K'hat n'diawa_ never opened up for me."

Your K'hat…?

Yes, in the shortened form my _K'diwa._

""What is that?"

"That is the one who is perfectly matched to you. The one who becomes half your heart, half your soul. On Vulcan, I would be considered still quite young so would have plenty of time to make my search."

"S'nass how old are you?"

"Forty-eight Terran years."

Laura looked at him more closely. You look much younger than that."

"That is the usual Terran response. Vulcans' normal lifespan is well over two hundred Terran years. What you call middle age, is for us, just coming out of our adolescence."

Of course there was no need to reveal or discuss how at forty-eight Terran years he had already went through the fires three times. Surviving through meditation. Nor was there going to be a conversation about his need to bond before the next episode because without a bondmate he would certain be consumed by the fires. He re-focused on her voice.

"What do Vulcans do for fun?"

"Fun?"...'Use of time in an unproductive pursuit.'

"Recreation?"

Recreation?,,, 'Use of time, energy in an unproductive pursuit'

"To wind down?"

"Wind down?" 'Use of time, energy and resources in an unproductive pursuit.'

"If appears that I will have to demonstrate for you to understand. Perhaps I will show you later."

"That will be acceptable."

They entered the dining room and he held out her chair and she sank gracefully and breathed a sigh.

"Of what is that sigh an indication?"

"A degree of fatigue.."

"Ahh, your are in need of rest."

"After meal I will take you to your place of domicile and you will be able to rest for a short period of time."

"Thank you S'nass."

"Thanks are unnecessary. It is a logical action to insure that you continue to operate at optimum levels."

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the 'Last Meal' Laura asked if she could go over to the table and speak to the wives. He nodded and guided her to the location. He introduced Laura to the women, and although the women kept their emotionless façade their handshakes were warm and welcoming.

After a lively discussion, joined in by Ellie, S'Nass escorted Laura to the door of her housing and voiced,

"May your rest be productive Laura Whitfield."

With that statement he silently turned and left her presence. Amazingly, she felt the loss instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Four

Laura realized she was indeed exhausted but she had agreed to meet with the wives or as they said, bondmates in two hours. The bondmates would attend to the needs of their husbands and then return with their children to the dining room. Ahh, what did they call their husband? Aduns. Before departing from the wives many mentioned how pleased they were that she was visiting. One mentioned, her truthful reporting would lift the veil of ignorance from the eyes of Terrans who are unfamiliar with the Vulcan mind set, interest, and goals. As she continued speaking with these woman she had noticed S'nass observing her intently.

Once they arrived at her lodging, with a few parting words he had silently turned and left her. She shook her head as his image appeared in her mind. She had to gather her thoughts. She definitely was not going down that road. She has never allowed anything to deter her from her goal; to be the best journalist on the entire west coast. She was not talking about the media news broadcasters. They were just flash—no substance, reading scripts, looking 'television beautiful' which meant heavily made-up. She was geared for investigative reporting, digging for stories and maybe occasional dirt. The challenge was to be truthful, present the facts and allow the public to come to their own conclusion. She entered the bungalow, showered and then lay on the bed. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep, which was not unusual for her.

She was awaken by a soft rap on her door and S'nass' announcement,

"It is I, S'nass, it is now twelve minutes before the scheduled meeting. The walk there will require nine minutes. I shall await your appearance."

She jumped out of the bed, stubbed her toe, cursed under her breath as she knocked over a small table.

Again S'nass' voice was heard,

"There was a sound that indicated an unwelcomed collapse of some nature, do you require assistance?"

"No, no, I shall be present shortly."

She made it to the bathroom, wiped her face, gargled, blew into her hand to check ,so as not to offend, and threw on the dress she had picked out to wear. Slipping on her shoes, she gabbed her PADD and purse….why did she need a purse, she threw it back towards the bed and presented herself at the doorway slightly out of breath.

S'nass nodded as his eyes took in her 'new' appearance. As Laura had already realized, she had worn pants since her arrival. This more relaxed setting, with woman allowed her to wear a dress. His comment was simply,

"Your attire complements your form."

She smiled and added,

"I guess you are simply saying you like my dress."

His head tilted as he attempted to understand her reply…'Like'…'to please, be pleased with,'

"Your words are accurate.."

She had pink ballerina slippers on her feet, quite different from the climbing boots she had worn since her arrival. Just to get another reaction she stopped and put her feet together so he could observe her shoes also.

"See, the shoes match the dress."

Again the head tilt, 'match'…equal or similar, and he nodded.

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they approached the building that would house the meeting she was able to hear the buzz of voices. S'nass brought her to the door, opened it and said,

"The husbands will all be together in building G, tell one of the females to contact her husbands when the meeting has concluded, they will know what to do. Please do not leave this site on your own I will come to return you to your housing."

"S'nass, I realize that the voicing of an appreciative 'thank you' is not part of TheVulcan Way,' but be assured, it is part of the Terran Way. Please accept my appreciative words."

He looked down at her nodded and left.

She looked over to see a sea of smiling faces. What she saw was a representation of just about every ethnicity common to Terra. Some were carrying babies, others were wheeling baby carriages, were pregnant or carrying a child on their back. She felt a thrill, these women looked so alive and happy. What was their secret?

There must have been well over fifty women present. She wondered how many males were part of the settlement. She would find out from S'nass. She went down the make-shift line that had formed and shook each woman's hand. She asked if they would submit a family holo-pic to her. They all agreed. She then asked if she could record their conversations and if there was a subject they would prefer not to discuss and there was that proverbial 'deer in the headlight look' and then one of the older women spoke,

"Ms Whitfield…"

She corrected her,

"It's Laura."

"Alright Laura, The one thing that we wives will never talk to an unbonded female about is Vulcan biological differences. Our bondmates, or husbands' people are very private. But, let me assure you that we have found the greatest love and belonging possible for a human female to experience."

Around the room Laura observed nodding faces.

"Does anyone want to start out with a personal narrative?"

The older woman who had spoken started,

"My name is Clara. I was born in a little town in Virginia. I was a teacher and I married a teacher. We had been married for thirty-five joyous years when my husband was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. I watched this once brilliant man become a shell, looking at me with eyes that did not even recognize me. I grieved with his passing but also rejoiced at his release.

Later that year later I saw a television broadcast that showed a line of neatly dressed males outside of a tourist site in San Francisco. They were The Survivors. Most of those pictured had been widowed at Va Pak, The Immeasurable Loss—the destruction of their home world Vulcan. I became intrigued by their story and wrote to the station that continued to broadcast their stories. I offered to assist and listed my qualifications. I moved to San Francisco, got a job with the broadcasting station and did meet my future husband when we went to broadcast a segment of their story at the Vulcan Embassy.

He was not one of The Survivors, but a Vulcan who was part of the Embassy's security detail. Vulcans have a special name for what happened to us, it is called, _shon-ha-lock,_ love at first sight. It was like a thunderbolt—no…an earthquakes, well anyway, all of us can attest to the fact that to be bonded to a Vulcan, is the supreme love experience.

Some of us had been windowed and were chosen because we could better sympathized with such a tragic loss as experienced by these Vulcans. None of those chosen were mothers. That was also a requirement for selection . Others, had never been married, but were mature females. Others had talents that meshed well with a Vulcan counterparts. Now I would say three-quarters of us have children or are pregnant and loving every moment.

Just to give you an idea of the depth of devotion a Vulcan male has for his bondmate—he will take your labor pains unto himself. To them their wife or bondmate and children are so important that they will sacrifice themselves to protect them, will feed them, even if he must starve, shield them with his own body from danger. Well, I could go on, but I am sure the others have things to say. As she sat down Clara got in her final bit of information,

"Our husbands are most attentive to all our needs."

Another voice spoke, then another. All anxious to share their experience.

"My name is Michele…"

"My name is Bettie…"

"My name is Carrie…"

"My name is Nuyen…"

"My name is Constance…"

"My name is Deprea…"

"My name is Kylynn…"

"My name is Kristen"

All the stories were beautiful. Laura came to finally understood the depth of the connection to their husbands when later on all the husbands appeared at the same time and no one had used a com link. They had explained to her the difference between wife and bondmate was the telepathic bond that tied the female and male together, as the women said, 'forever'. As bondmates they were able to know their husband's thoughts if they chose, and he not only knew her thoughts, but location, present state of mind, and if their bondmate was in danger he would readily act as a protective force.

Laura asked if all were willing to give her written biographies. All agreed. Laura then had a brilliant idea, she asked,

"Is there anything you miss from the outside that you cannot get or don't do here at _Ah'rak kya, _The Settlement?"

One of voices said,

"A cheeseburger."

There was laughter.

"Pavement."

"Loud laughter"

"Dancing."

"Western movies."

"Snow."

"The Ocean."

When Laura heard the word ocean she was reminded of a beautiful love story from long ago she, 'Sarah Plan and Tall'. The woman of that account had left her home by the sea to live on the dry, drought ridden plans of North America. As she analyzed the answers she thought,

'I can't bring the sea, snow or the ocean, but I have music on my PADD. I am going to suggests a small dance party.'

She punched in her music selection lists and turned up the volume. All the women's heads turned at once and their faces broke into smiles. One voice was heard,

"Whoop, Whoop."

The ladies picked up their babies, or grabbed their children's hands and started a line dance from long ago, 'The Elecric Slide.' Laura found her way to the end of the front line and joined in. She thought that perhaps her actions might be viewed as sort of a rebellion on the part of these bondmates, but no, she was just allowing them to let their proverbial 'hair down'.

She then turned to a beautiful classical waltz and women again danced with their children and their faces glowed. Laura thought that perhaps it might be a great idea for the families to take excursions away to the cities or oceans as outings. It would prove to be an education for the families and a pleasant change for the females.

It was while the group was still waltzing that S'nass appeared at the open door, stood for a moment, head tilted and eyebrow raised then left hurriedly.

Laura put her hand to her mouth as she viewed his departure and said to the ladies,

"I believe we have just viewed a serious case of 'culture shock'.

One of the ladies said,

"Be prepared for a barrage of questions regarding our activities. Remember that the concept of recreation is foreign to a Vulcan. All activity must have a purpose, a logical reason for using time, energy or resources to carry it out. The most acceptable description you could give for our dance activity would be, 'exercise performed to the cadence of music'."

The woman agreed to meet again. This time during the day so as not to infringe on time that would be devoted to family activities. The ones that played musical instruments volunteered their talents.

As expected the husband appeared en masse with S'nass hesitatingly bringing up the rear. Each husband went to his bondmate and placed his forehead to his partner's. Those already fathers took their child in his arms, or took his offspring's hand, all placed a hand on their mates's back and the families proceeded out of the building. The exit was so graceful and orderly it almost appeared to be choreographed.

S'nass had waited silently and then came forward. It was almost as if he realized that what they had viewed was bordering on the sacred.

Laura broke the silence,

"I had a wonderful time."

Again the attempt to understand…wonderful…very good, excellent, fine.

"For this I am pleased," was his reply.


	5. Chapter 5

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Five

Laura felt hot and bothered. As she undressed for her shower S'Nass stoic face appeared in her mind. She shook her head and then stamped her foot, "No! No, No!' was her response to that mental image. She set the temperature for her shower as tepid. Of course, a cleansed body, and almost cold water, does not in any way wash thoughts away. She sighed in frustration and grabbed her PADD and started composing.

**'This is Laura Whitfield reporting from _Ah'rakya,_ Nevada—the Vulcan settlement. I arrived at this well-ordered, clean, efficient site and was greeted by my guide, S'nass. There are no titles used here. As I was advised 'all here are brothers, united first by an immeasurable tragedy and now by respect and industry."**

**First of all around The Settlement is desert. Then rising out of the sands is a walled village, self-contained, efficient, well ordered, growing and exceptionally beautiful. I discovered I was not the only Terran female in this isolated facility. As you might recall, these males openly recruited single Terran females as wives. On the surface, this might appear to be an antiquated method, but after I spoke to these happy, well-adjusted, wives, or as they call themselves, 'bondmates' I can attest to how that idea turned out to be a resounding success.**

**My first day here was spent under the watchful eye of my guide. Two high points come to mind: my visit to a most beautiful grotto and my meeting with the wives of the Vulcan survivors.**

**The entrance to the cave was just outside a lush oasis, there was a underground river gushing from a deeper water source. At the banks of that river I was rescued by an amazingy strong arm—again, 'thank you S'nass'.**

**My meeting with the other females answered quite a few questions and raised some more**

**Question 1: Why do you call your husbands bondmates?**

**A: The difference between what Terrans call marriage and what the Vulcans call bonding is the mental connection between the two parties in this joining. They share thoughts silently, the Terran's emotions, location, physical condition and safety factors are all transferred silently. These females are not robots, they are the most joyous group of women I have ever met.**

**Their description of their lives paints an idyllic picture. Their husbands or as they are called in Vulcan, _adun_ are dedicated to satisfying every need of their wife or _adunas_. Most of those I met either were new mothers or expecting. I must tell you, the children are beautiful and as I was informed, brilliant.**

**It appears that the joining of Vulcan and Terran DNA is most amazing. Even while the Terran female is pregnant, the Vulcan DNA is dominant. I have to find out how long the gestation period is. The children all display the outward physical appearance that we have come to associate with a Vulcan—pointed ears, slanted eyebrows, dark hair, lean bodies, black eye color, unusual tooth placement, and innate grace.**

**While I was with the women we had a little diversion, a dance session. My guide who returned early appeared to be scandalized. Why was that? Vulcans are labor intensive, logic centered, work driven individually, and as a species. All activity has to have a reasonable or logical purpose. I can imagine my guides questions when we meet again tomorrow. He will want to know the purpose of our activity. One of the bondmates told me to tell him it is exercise to musical cadence. I hope he will accept that explanation.**

**I will sign off until my next report. Wish me luck. Uhh Oh, Vulcans don't believe in luck, wishes or such. What they believe in is logic and hard work to accomplish a reasonable goal. I guess we Terrans should feel a bit cheated that we have not thought out our lives so thoroughly.**

**Signing off….Laura.**

With that conclusion she yawned, stretched and covered herself, and thought, after all, tomorrow was another day.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The sun rays fell across her eyelids and she started to stir. Checking the time she discovered it was 0600 hours, she only had one hour before First Meal. She jumped out of the bed, grabbed her robe and rushed toward the bathroom. Something she noticed, there were no locks on any doors. She wondered if that was an error or part of The Vulcan Way. That would have to be another question to ask S'nass. All of her clothes were in the bathroom, she was about to freshen up before putting them on when she heard the knock on the door. In a dilemma, she finally called out,

"Is that you S'Nass?"

"Affirmative"

"I am getting dressed. If you want to you can wait for me inside."

He entered, poking his head in first to make sure he did not find her in an inappropriate state. Once satisfied he sat rigidly on a chair by the desk. A human would probably have drummed their fingers. He, however, employed the time by solving a mathematical equation that would be useful in the creation of his latest invention.

She spoke,

"Give me a few more minutes."

'A few…not an absolute measure.'

A floral scent was coming from the door where she would make her appearance. When she made her exit through the door it was a pleasant sight with the light behind her. It was almost like a possible encounter with a _tam'na_ (a being inhabiting a natural phenomonom) He immediately stood up,

"_Ha'tha ti'lu _(Good morning) Laura. It is my desire that your rest was productive."

Smiling she responded,

"Yes it was productive enough to allow me to formulate several questions to ask you.

Would you mind sitting for a few minutes?

"That is agreeable."

"How many males originally came here to and how many are here now?

"The original number of survivors who came here was 123. Some more were added when those of us who were off-planet, or in space made the decision to either come here or go to New Vulcan. At present the male population iis 207 of these 52 are now bonded males. Thirty-eight are scheduled to be bonded shortly. The rest, like myself have not as yet met their K'diwa and must continue their search.

Laura added that information to the notes on her PADD and then asked,

"Why are there no locks on any doors?"

"It would be a waste of time and resources to put such devices on any door in The Settlement."

"Why is that?"

"A Vulcan would never invade the private space of another without permission . We announce our presence by a knock on the door and or a verbal declaration to identify us and the purpose of our presence at the door. We then wait for permission to enter, or explanation why we should not. It is one of the first lessons taught to our children. There is also no need to lock up anything because of the fear of theft because there has been no record of anything being stolen for centuries. It is not The Vulcan Way. This is our reasoning; everyone works to acquire what he needs. Each persons needs would be unique to him. It would be illogical for another to take another's needs. Such an act would require that the perpetrator replace such items fourfold,*, and then punishment even as severe as banishment. The punishment would be decided by the victim.

Do you have another inquiry?"

"I probably will by the end of the day."

"Understood. I do have a question for you. The active movement by all the females yesterday has me puzzled. What purpose did it serve?"

"What you observed was exercise to the cadence of music."

"Can it be taught to me?"

"It is usually a group that participates."

"No, the exercise that interest me is done by two person moving in unison."

Laura's thought,

"Oh you mean The Waltz, it is not difficult."

He nodded,

"Please could you demonstrate?"

"Now?"

"If is an undesirable action, I will withdraw my request. "

"No, no, let me play the music."

The music started and he asked,

"Please demonstrate the structure of the movements for me."

His gaze was intense and unwavering.

Her eyes were on her feet.

After about one minutes he said,

"I understand the pattern. Now we should do this together."

He removed a pair of gloves from his pocket, put them on and held his hands up in the classic pose. She moved towards him and his arm encircled her waist. The other arm was poised outward. His brain analyzed the softness of her body. This was a new experience for him. He had never touched a female of any species and he found it pleasing. He executed the steps perfectly, positioned his body correctly. It then dawned on her that his intense attention to what she was demonstrating was his way of studying the dance pattern. How stupid for her think otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Six

Laura performed her nightly ritual. Seated on the bed, legs underneath her, she started dictating.

**'This is Laura Whitfield reporting from _Ah'rak kya,_ Nevada. My assignment, the Vulcan settlement has been the most enlightening of my life. By going to _San Francisco Herald's _com link you will be able to view holo-pics that complement this story.**

**I was welcomed to this unique location by my Vulcan guide, S'nass. When I attempted to add an honorific to his name I was advised, 'There are no titles here, We are all brothers, first joined by tragedy, then as allies because of common goals and respect.'**

**What has been accomplished here is truly unbelievable. It is like a huge city in the middle of nowhere—a desert. In some areas of The Settlement, the Vulcan males have created vistas that mirror their destroyed home planet, Vulcan. The language, conduct, rituals, society are all also Vulcan. Please look at the next three holo-pics.**

**Since Vulcans are telepathic a visitor will have to notice the silence, and the lack of laughter being heard. Despite this what is observed is the deepest form of contentment and satisfaction possible for a humanoid.**

**In the second group of holo-pic you will observe S'nass, my guide. Perhaps I should explain that his appearance is echoed by every single Vulcan male I saw or met. The second most beautiful thing I saw was Vulcan/Terran offspring. Every single one of them are beautiful beyond description and more importantly, extremely intelligent and gifted. Tomorrow I am going to meet with the wives again. Our first meeting while very enlightening, also was peppered with humor, particularly when we all joined in a line dance—'The Electric Slide and then a graceful waltz. The mothers' chosen dance partners were their children. You can also see the holo pics of that really joyous meeting.**

**There were two apparently ultimate truths that I took away from that first meeting as explain to me:**

**There is no greater love than a Vulcan male's for his wife (in Vulcan that is adun) and children. What he will do to provide and protect them knows no limit.**

**The women I met were the happiest and most content I had ever had the opportunity to interview.**

**I understand that there will be wedding bells ringing shortly at The Settlement. The grooms to be are presently engaged in constructing their houses. As I understand it it is a requirement for the marriage, or as Vulcans call it, bonding. A Vulcan must present his new wife with their own private domicile. I believe eleven of them are working together to complete their little community. They will be housed together so the women always have assistance with any children born. They are really forward thinking in everything they do.**

**As an evidence of the husband's devotion to their wives they are willing and able to take the wive's labor pains into their own bodies as a relief to their wives during the birthing process. Now is not that concept entirely self-sacrificing?**

**As I am writing this information I now notice that Vulcan speech patterns are wearing off on me. These very precise persons do not use conjunctions in their speech. It was explain to me the thought is, 'if it is not broke, why fix it.' So there never would be a pause to question the propriety of the use of a word.**

Laura punched in pause and turned off her PADD.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She hoped that her report would be approved for publication by the Vulcan review board, but in fact she still had much to say about this day's activities. She was more than impressed with the site, its inhabitants, its concept, concerns and goals. Never had she observed such purpose driven mentality and ives.

She recalled that the brides-to-be were being 'educated' in San Francisco and that they had been 'courted' by their perspective husbands. What was involved with those two activities. She would ask S'nass to explain it to her.

She jotted her question on her tablet, placed everything on the low table that had suffered an unexpected collapse, turned off her lamp, wiggled herself into her pillow, and closed her eyes and ended up rerunning her almost fall into the rushing water inside the cave. She sat up, tilted her head and remembered, he lifted her up off the ground with one hand. I would think that the males must have a serious physical fitness routine, or was the strength innate? She guessed she would have to question that also.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He walked at a measured pace back to his residence. Each one of his roommates acknowledged his appearance with a nod. They were each engaged in some activity. Two of them appeared to be entering information into their com units. These two were scheduled to be bonded shortly. In actuality, much of their 'free' time was spent in corresponding with the intended bondmate. He noticed how their toes were engaged in the involuntary activity, wiggling, that indicated sustained anticipation. S'nass was pleased for them. Their development had been completed a week ago and so now they were anxious to start their life together with their intendeds.

S'nass went toward the sanitation facility to shower and stopped by his locker where he stored his undergarments and sleeping apparel. As he showered he rested his body against the cool tile and reviewed his day. He wondered whether Laura had what Terran's called a 'significant other'. His hand reached up and he drew it down roughly across his lower face and encountered stubble. There was a degree of frustration in his thoughts. He immediately knew he would have to seek meditation for an extended period of time, perhaps all night.

The Native American tribe whose lands surrounded The Settlement had built a sweat lodge for their use. Of course, since Vulcan do not sweat, and they do not believe in wasting anything, it had become the place of choice for extended meditation.

Clothed in his sleeping attire and soft slippers he walked the path between the dormitory and the lodge and entered. It was empty. He found a place in the far corner and lit one of the asenoi that was available, settled into the position for deep meditation and emptied his mind—or so he thought. Her face, and even her laughing comment came to his mind. He used the strength of his Vulcan resolve to tap it down, took a deep breath and surrended into the whiteness.


	7. Chapter 7

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Seven

His rise to consciousness found that he was settled in mind and body. He realized that in one hour First Meal would be served and he had to clothe himself and walk to Laura's residence. He looked forward to the time he would speed with her teaching her Vulcan. He had to tap down the visual that appeared, his hand on her face correcting the position of her jaw to vocalize _, and on her hand to adjust her fingers. The only outward manifestation of the intensity of those thoughts was his mouth drawn up in a tight line.

His arrival at her door allowed them a leisurely walk to the dinning room. She was full of questions. "What sort of education did the females undergo in San Francisco? How did the males court their intended? What were the words on the banners in the welcome area? What contributes to Vulcan strength and grace? She revealed that on Terran in the twenty-first century a study had been made as to the value of silent eating in making the meal more enjoyable and controlling bodyweight. She inquired at what point in Vulcan history this discovery had been made and did he think that it contributed to The Vulcans' lean bodies?

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the meal she again went to the wives to find out when they would meet. The hour given was 1300 hours. The wives were looking forward to a sing-a-long. Several of the females who were musicians would accompany the singers. The excitement of the women was palatable. S'nass had stood silently as she conversed and as she turned to leave, his hand went to the small of her back and he guided her to a room that appeared to be set up for learning sessions. Computers lined the perimeters of the room and there were rows of desk and chairs in the center. He pulled out a seat for her and then took the seat facing her.

She noticed a slight glint of humor in his eyes as he said,

"You are now enrolled in Vuhlkansu or Vulcan language First Stage."

Laura had always had a good ear. She thinks that part of it was the habit she had developed in youth of reading out loud. She was hoping she would 'knock his socks off' with her ability to learn quickly. But, she had little experience in hearing his language spoken. The language had not developed with her mouth in mind, and some words did not contain what was so necessary for most Terran speech—vowels.

S'nass sat before her,

"I will now say the Vuhlkansu greeting:

_Dif-to heh smusma_ which means Live Long and Prosper. The usual reply is _Sochya ch __dif, _ Peace and long life.

Now you make an attempt… Laura puckered her lips took a deep breath and said,

"_Def-tu-him-sossa."_

There was a barely perceptible upturn to his lips and he asked,

"Will you permit me to touch you?"

Her reply was beathless, "Yes you may."

He raised his shields to their maximum level and explained perhaps there will be a slight reaction to my touch but it will not hurt you or be lasting. Laura nodded and bit on her lip.

He observed and said,

"Surely you know I would never do anything that would have you incur hurt on injury."

Laura nodded and closed her eyes.

There was the equivalent of a slight electrical shock as his extremely warm hand touched her face. He positioned his hand at her jaw bone and said,

"Speak again."

"Def-tu-him-sossa."

Tightening the pressure under her jaw bone he said,

"Repeat."

"_Def-to heh smusma."_

Again.

"Dif to heh smusma."

"You have successfully welcomed me into your presence."

Smiling she said,

"Are you pleased with your student's progress."

"Only if the greeting is sincere."

She smiled.

He nodded.

"Were you able to feel the difference in the placement of your jaw and tongue by the application of my hand to your face?"

Now it was Laura's time to nod.

S'nass continued,

"Now the response. _Dif-to heh smusma."_

Laura put her hands at her jaw and said,

"_Dif-to heh smusma."_

"I believe in Terran schools an exceptional student is given a gold star. You have figuratively earned that reward."

"Only because you were an excellent instructor."

"We come to serve. Now we will address your questions."

"What are the sayings on the banners in the welcome center?"

Written there are the sayings of the founder of Vulcan logic, Surak. Here are his wise sayings that are displayed there:

_Do not harm those who harm you_

_As far as possible, do not kill._

_Nobility lies in action not in name._

_Offer them peace, than you will have peace._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one._

_The spear in the other's heart is the spear in your own._

_We have differences, may we together become greater than the sum of both of us._

_There is no other wisdom and no other hope for us but that we grow wise._

There were tears in Laura's eyes as he finished.

"Who was this Surak?"

"He was the one that led us out of our ignorance, brutality, hatreds, and vicious lives to the acceptance of logic, devoid of emotional expression. It was the uncontrollable emotions that had almost led to our extinction. The Vulcans you see before you have taken thousands of years to arrive at this point and we continue to learn and grow."

Laura had been deeply moved,

"Thank you S'nass, those sayings were beautiful."

"Your expression of appreciation is accepted."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They walked toward the building where she would meet the bondmates and he explained,

"Most of our movement is dictated by what is learned in our youth. Our steps are mathematically calculated and is called _oren au __im'rol_ (purposeful stride). Our way of walking has been described as resembling a choreagraphed dance."

"I observed that when the families departed after my meeting with the bondmates. It was indeed like a dance."

They arrived at a building that from within she heard movement, impact, and speech.

S'nass opened the door. Inside, clothed in only in relaxed, black pants was a number of Vulcan males engaged in what she determined was some sort of combatant exercise.

Bodies were in the air, some rose instantly from mats, other racing toward an opponent at unbelievable speed.

Most of what you are seeing is the practice of one of the twenty-two different Vulcan matrial arts. It's name is Suss Mahna.

As Laura observed she thought of what she saw was the embodiment of a saying by an ancient pugilist whose moto was,

'Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.'

S'nass led her to a chair and invited her to sit and observe. The movements were so lightening fast it made her head swim. She noticed that all of the combatants were young. She inquired,

"How long does a Vulcan study this martial art?"

"We start at three Terran years. It takes years to master any of the forms. These young males are at the lowest end of mastering Suss Mahna. The purpose is to defend or subdue. None of the moves are lethal."

"Some are lethal?"

"Yes, one form equips us to kill with just one finger with application to a certain point on an opponent's body."

Laura's eyes went wide,

"One finger?"

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Eight

They made their way back to the building where their meeting would be held and she asked him would he like to come in and observe.

"Would my presence impede the fraternization.?"

"You will be my guest."

He seated himself in a darkened corner of the building.

Laura announced,

"I have taxed S'nass' energy and patience today. Since he is an unbonded male his observation today of us Terran females will either convince him to not pursue searching for a bondmate or will him more inclined to do so."

There was hardy laughter.

Well, I think we were going to attempt a song fest. Do we all have PADDS? There was a general consensus that they were prepared. A voice from the back said,

"Can we sing a song that the children could learn, like 'Old McDonald Had A Farm?"

Laura downloaded the lyrics to all present

One of the ladies started on her banjo and the group started singing and encouraged toe children to give the animal sounds. The children remained stoic besides their mothers, but the mothers were over joyed to have that refreshing repast. Many request starting being voiced and guitars joined in with the banjo and finally a another song was heard. Laura thought,

'If only I had thought to bring a tambourine. On my next trip I will do so.'

Finally one of the women said,

"It is your time Laura. Something tells me you have hidden talents."

She bowed her head and blushed.

Another voice,

"Come on girl. Don't be shy, none of us females bite, we don't think S'nass will either," was the teasing comment.

S'nass startled in his seat eyes open in shock.

One of the mother took her son over to him and said,

"Humans tease and make comments in jest. You have now become a recipient of a jest. To make you a part of our group, we will supply you with a child to take care of. Is that acceptable to you?"

He nodded and took the child into his arms.

The Terran bondmate said,

"One day you will make an excellent father. I can discern this by the way you received my child into your arms."

Whispering in a conspiratorial manner she asked,

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

She left S'nass holding her son and went back to join the others, a wicked grin on her face.

They would not let Laura off the hook and the two guitar players both started playing a song she recognized as "A Lover's Lament'.

Your breath upon my cheek

Your murmurings Oh so sweet

Your tender heart' beat

Are gone, gone, gone

The racing of my heart

Words said as we part

You made my life start

Now all gone, gone, gone

There is no healing for my soul

The loss will last til I'am past old

Your absence takes its toil

For you are gone, gone, gone

The last few words came through a choking throat and Ellie rushed to her side and led her to water. Handing her a glass she said,

"Drink. Then we must talk.

Laura shook her head,

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, are you ready to go back?"

A nod.

Between the water table and the 'on stage' position she forced a metamorphism.

"I am a sucker for sad songs, I always cry when I hear that song. Ladies please forgive me. Does anyone else have a selection that we should sing?"

In the background, deep in thought, filled with questions and holding a sleeping child in his arms S'nass sat with his mind racing.

The final song was a rousing round, 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat. As the women packed their instruments and gathered up their children Ellie came over to remind

her that Last Meal was at her house at 1700 hours. As the women left S'nass simply got a seat for Laura and sat down. Before he could even frame his

questions she started to block his efforts,

"What kind of education are the potential bondmates given in San Francisco and how did their prospective bondmates court them?"

Uncharacteristically he sighed for he knew he could not bring up his questions before answering her own. "In San Francisco, at the Vulcan embassy the women

are taught the Vulcan language, given cooking lesson, taught the names of our eating utensils, Vulcan male physicality, how to meet her bondmates needs, how

to attire oneself in Vulcan dress, how to meditate, the actual ritual of the bonding and unspoken communication through their

bond. There might be other matters that I am unaware of but some of the ones I outlined is what is taght to a Vulcan female prior to her bonding.

To answer your second question, the Terran custom of courtship is foreign to us. On Vulcan We were bonded at seven years of age to the one who will become

our bondmate. We males did not have to search. Our parents networked with other parents to find the most suitable match for each male and female. It could

be decades before the actual marriage took place but by reason of that initial bond there was silent communication between the male and female. You can

understand then, that the concept of courting someone to convince them was indeed a novel idea. To use credits for inedible flora for beautification or candies

which can cause weight gain and tooth decay was illogical, but as we found out, necessary to convince the one chosen to view the male as a sincere candidate

for marriage or bonding. We had to learn to, as you would say, woo a female. This was taught to the males at the embassy before they came here to The

Settlement. Apparently the idea was accepted, worked on and implemented. The family unions you see here testify to that fact."

Before he could breech his questions she said,

"Look at the time. (as if he was not aware ot it) Perhaps before we go to Su'auk and Ellie's we can stop by my place."

He reasoned that he could pursue his line of questioning later. As they reached her door she said,

"Take a seat, I will be right out."

She entered, closed the door behind her and laid her back against the door and groaned. He heard her, was on his feet instantly and knocked.

She was almost in a panic mode, she could not even answer. His statement was,

"Laura If you do not answer I am entering your housing uninvited, She was breathing deeply and tears were in her eyes. She could not verbalize her wish and

he entered. She had seated herself on her bed. He said nothing, went to the kitchen sink and got her a large glass of water.

"It will be to your benefit to drink this."

He sat the glass on the small table by the bed in order to not accidently touch her, in her present state of vulnerability. He was not sure exactly what he would do if that occurred.

He looked down at her,

"Are you presently able to continue on to our planned activity for the evening?"

She nodded and handed the glass back to him, there was a brief brush of skin and then he knew. The overwhelming idea that impacted his mind was betrayal!


	9. Chapter 9

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Nine

She got up and went into the sanitary facility and he heard the water running. He waited patiently. When she exited she smiled, or perhaps it should be described as her lips turned up at the corners and her teeth were visible, but the smile never reached her eyes.

"Are you sufficiently recovered from your unsettling experience or would you prefer that I go and offer your desire to be excused from your invitation to Last Meal? If you feel that my presence might assist you later I will stay with you until you return to a normal mind set."

"No, no I wish to go. A reporter cannot allow anything get in the way of her work. Sometime we even risk our lives to get a story."

"You would put your life in jeopardy?

"If I deemed it necessary."

"What would be viewed as 'deemed necessary?'"

"If the revelation of facts I obtained would right a long sustained evil, bring justice to a persecuted group of people. or if it would pull away any veil of ignorance, I believe my puny life would be well spent if given in sacrifice for such lofty goals or accomplishments."

"Would you be able to confer with others before making such a decision?"

"I have heard of such situations and before the reporter would take such a risky assignment they would have to be thoroughly convinced of the worthy nature of the assignment and if were married would have to confer with their mate. In the world of news reporting many reporters are married to other reporters and they take joint assignments. The possibility of impending danger would be discussed and weighed to see whether such a risk is truly worth the possibilities of exposure to a death dealing situation."

His next statement had required little thought,

"With Terra at peace, unless the danger is of a natural source it would appear that the dangers such reporting would encounter would have to be off-planet."

"Yes, trade wars, inter-species conferences, off-planet civil wars all could present serious challenges and dangers. I think that I am very fortunate to have to searched out answers to local questions, like 'What is going on at that Vulcan Settlement"

He did not attempt to place his hand on her but walked by her side. She was then silent.

When they reached their destination Ellie was on the porch and greeted them

"Su'uak will be here shortly. He had to correct a slight error he found in the framing of one of the buildings. He is truly a 'jack of all trades' and master of all. Taking Laura's arm she guided her into the living area. The table was bare. Ellie went into the kitchen and brought out a tray with glasses of water. S'nass noticed that Laura's hand shook as she removed her glass from the tray. She had not returned to normal.

Su'auk came into the house and went immediately to Ellie and held her as their foreheads' touched. He then went to the sanitary facility and washed his hands returning to the kitchen where he secured the things necessary to set the table. The Vulcan males setting of the table is all part of 'The Rite of Service'. Ellie mentioned that some times the Vulcan male cooks the Last Meal and if not, always sets the table for any meal that he would enjoy with his family. Before the adun eats a mouthful he feeds his wife and children. After they have begun eating he will then help his own plate. That ritual is symbolic, in that a Vulcan adun will starve if necessary in order for his bondmate and children to be fed. The meal would be eaten in silence. The covered serving dishes were placed on the table along with the silverware and plates. Su'auk then took his aduna's hand and led her to her seat.

Of course, S'nass did not touch her but gestured toward her seat. The meal was tasty and after the meal Ellie spoke,

"While our husbands or adun usually sets and clears the table, tonight we will let the males spend time together. You will allow me to educate you about a Vulcan home.

Smiling Laura said,

"The only difference I saw were the eating utensils that I could not identify."

"Yes, you are correct. Since Vulcans do not eat anything with their hands they have tools to allow them to do that. Another difference is that no food is left uncovered. It is cooked covered and served in dishes that have covers. This is not because Vulcans are 'germaphobic' but rather their original home was desert, with much sand blowing about. Early in their history it was established that a covered dish prevented dust contamination and it was accepted as acceptable. It is now a part of 'The Vulcan Way' Let me give you an example. You are familiar with peanut butter and crackers?"

"One of my childhood favorites."

Well, imagine removing crackers from a box without touching them, constructing the cracker sandwich without your hands. So the crackers can be removed from the box with this _zuvel (_gadget) also then the _zuvel_ can also be used to put the crackers together.

Laura was listening and attempting to come out of her doldrums. In passing she said,

"Thanks for your help this afternoon."

"That is what 'sisters' are for. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think not."

"Why?"

"I do not want to be reduced to tears again."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

"What did the experiences teach you?"

"Don't trust a man with your heart. Make your own life. Be smart, hard, determined, resolved and don't take crap from anyone, especially not a man."

"Well, I could sort of agree with you because I would only trust my heart to Su'auk's care, he who is a Vulcan male. The Vulcan male's loyalty is legendary."

Laura sat down on a high stool and cradled her forehead in the palm of her hand,

"I am so confused."

Ellie again placed her arm around Laura's shoulder and asked again,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She heard her voice just above a whisper,

"I was orphaned at fourteen, from that age until I was eighteen I was placed in ten different homes."

There was a sarcastic laugh.

"These homes were where the families were to take proper care of me. Every one of them housed at least one predatory male. I had to literally fight to prevent sexual assault. It was bad enough to experience the harassment, but also what that sort of degradation does to one's mind. I had to work hard to convince myself that I was not what they wanted to reduce me to, an object, not a valuable person, to be used at their whim, or 'beck and call'.

I accepted a scholarship at a college as far away from my early experiences where I could, excel. I had a roommate who became a true friend in a time of trouble.

Ellie interrupted.

"S'nass is a noble male. You can feel totally safe in his presence. So then, did these experiences soured you on finding someone to love?"

Laura continued,

"I did not say that...she breathed deeply.

"I met a gifted artist, thought I had fallen in love, allowed him to do to me, what the others wanted to force on me and then he deserted me after my one slip-up. And as a person with my so called 'luck' would have it, I was pregnant, abandoned, without family, and then miscarried my child. The child was a male, my son, he would have been my only family. So, involuntarily, he too deserted me. My roommate, Zane, saved me from myself. What you see before you is a bitter person.

S'nass has told me that bitterness is a waste of time and energy. Unfortunately, I appear to wallow in it.

I have come to the conclusion that some people are not meant to have personal happiness. They might have secular, academic, or economic success but their personal lives will remain in shambles."

Ellie continued to hold Laura's shoulders maternally.

"Let me tell you about myself. I am from The United States of Africa. Even in a progressive, technology enriched society, some tribes continue a tranditional way of life, and are very much male dominated.

My father had arranged a marriage for me to a man twenty five years older than myself who already had two other wives. I begged him not to do that to me. I refused to comply. The woman of the village beat me, my mother leading the way. I was locked away with limited sustenance with the thought they could break me down.

My uncle came to visit the family and they had to unlock me from my prison and when I was able I explained my situation to him, he talked to my father and asked permission to take me with him to the capitol and have me assist him in his business. He promised that part of my wages would be sent to him. Since the original reason for my arranged marriage was the bride price, once my father knew he would still receive money over an extended period of time, he allowed me to leave.

I isolated myself and worked hard, and took correspondence courses to better myself.

The Vulcan counsel building was nearby and one day while I was working in the front of the store, a tall, handsome, alien looking male came in to pick up supplies. He was the Vulcan purchasing agent, was soft spoken, gentle and so very patient. When he came in if I had to move something, he did it, find something, he was available. He started bringing Vulcan food for us to enjoy together. I guess he was conditioning me for a different life.

When Vulcan suffered The Va Pak, all Vulcan males were to report their location to New Vulcan. Notice came that the counsel would be closing and Su'auk would have to leave. When he told me I cried. With that action on my part he confessed his desire to have me as his bondmate. He was afraid he would be forced to leave and so we escaped with very few belongings. At the Vulcan Embassy, in San Francisco, the Vulcan Ambassador's nephew, heard our story spoke to Ambassador Sarek and then bonded us right there at the embassy.*

Su'auk has been a balm to my heart. I gave up my country, tribe and family to be with him until I draw my last breath. His calm saved me from bitterness that could have been directed towards my father, tribe and family. The sayings of Serak that he shared with me was:

"The spear in the others heart is the spear in your own." In other words, any action taken to harm another, harms yourself as well, actually does damage to you.

Laura, life is not perfect, but what do we do when we attempt to rebuild our lives after it is reduced to shambles is so important. What is the mortar we use to rebuild? The choice is ours, if we build with bitterness, hate, vengeance it has jagged edges and continues to injure us. If, on the other hand we rebuild with love as the mortar, there is beauty and a sheltering. Su'auk showed me the way."

Smiling she said to Laura,

"I believe there is someone willing to teach you."


	10. Chapter 10

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Ten

S'nass and Su'auk had left the house and started walking with no particular

destination in mind—not a Vulcan mindset at all. Su'auk sensed that S'nass needed

to speak to him—his body language was very revealing of his inward thoughts.

Su'auk had observed his unconscious use of the consort style in walking, seating the

visitor and tension in his movements. This all spoke volumes to the older, bonded

Vulcan. .Su'auk knew S'nass' history, that he had spent decades in the isolation of a

ship in space. The messages bombarding his brain and body were foreign to him

and he needed assistance to interpret exactly what was occurring. Su'auk broke the

silence,

"Brother S'nass I am open to questioning."

S'nass mouth was set in a straight line,

"I have an unfulfilled desire that is getting stronger."

Su'auk simply nodded.

"You know then of what I speak?"

"Your body language gives you away."

"I have no idea of what is expected of me. She is my _K'diwa,_ it is she who drew me

here to Terra. Today there was an unavoidable skin to skin contact and what I

sensed was a deep, sense of grief and betrayal.

"Then you must heal her."

How?

"With kindness and patience.

I speak from experience. My Ellie had been betrayed and injured emotionally and physically by her immediate family. She was shy beyond anything I had experienced when dealing with Terrans. She was so small and fragile and was required to move heavy objects and lift vast weights and I eventually made myself available for her use. She was so serious. Contrary to my other contacts with Terrans, there was no joy in her eyes. I found myself drawn to her for she needed protection. You have already observed that she is an aesthetically pleasing female and I look forward to her bearing my sons. I am presently looking forward to a lull in our work schedule so we can devote ourselves singularly to that purpose. "

S'nass started his narrative.

"At fourteen my father gave me to his cousin to continue my training in The Vulcan Way aboard a science vessel. Every seven years my uncle would return to Vulcan to seek the services of 'The Comforters'**. My first experience with 'the fires' was at thirty-five Terran years. All subsequent experiences I have dealt with through meditation but I know this will not be the case with my next encounter. This is especially so since I have had contact with the one with which I wish to be joined I am grateful that I am here where through research we are able to survive 'our time' through treatment. So this is no longera life threatening experience."

Su'auk nodded and added,

"This information will allow you to take your time in the pursuit of your _K'diwa_. We can return to the house, the females are probably attempting to find out where we have journeyed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the acceptable statements of departure S'nass and Laura left for the short walk between the two residences. They walked in silence. Reaching her door she turned to face him and said,

"S'nass thank you for your kindness."

She attempted a smile and turned to enter when he said,

"You can repay my kindness by an expression of your own."

She looked puzzled.

"Sit with me and the stars for a short time."

She nodded, sat and smoothed down her dress. There was silence. He did not anticipate what happened next. Her head lolled a bit and landed softly on his shoulder and he did not start, panic or jump up in shock. No, he felt contentment rush into his deepest being as her rhythmic breathing filled his consciousness. His loneliness dissipated and he turned his head slightly to catch the scent of her hair as she shifted a bit to make herself more comfortable and indeed S'nass was satisfied.

An hour passed and she stirred and jumped up from her seat.

"Oh, I am so sorry S'nass."

"There is no offense when none is taken."

With head lowered she made her comment,

"You always know how to sooth my uneasiness. Again, accept a Terran 'thank you.'

She rose and yawned,

"S'nass may your rest be productive."

"May yours be likewise."

As he turned toward his residence he thought to himself…

'Patience and kindness, I am capable of that.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When he arrived 'home' all but one of his roommates were asleep. He was deeply engaged in an ongoing communication with another individual using his PADD. S'nass was certain it was his intended bondmate. He was scheduled to be bondedbefore the end of this lunar cycle or as the Terrans called it, a month.

S'nass lay in his bed and wondered what was the source of her deep pain and feeling of betrayal. It was not something that could be presumed based on information he had on hand. Perhaps Ellie might be of some assistance.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In her bed Laura head was on her pillow when her tears started again and she was eventually reduced to shuddering sobs. At last there was the self-fulfilled prophecy—she was indeed an unworthy female. She would attempt to wrap up this story as soon as possible so she could leave.

At 4 am she was startled by a knock on her door and she heard Ellie's voice.

"If you want to report on a Vulcan birth, hurry up."

"I am coming" was her answer. She had not undressed and checked in the mirror to see if she was presentable. She washed her face, used mouth wash, ran a comb through her hair and with her PADD in hand met Ellie at the door.

Ellie explained,

"Every birth here is a celebration, a victory over Va Pak and thus is a community affair, come."

Ellie grabbed her arm and hurriedly walk toward the birthing center. When they entered, Laura saw a large room with seating, already occupied with females. At the front was a large window that looked in on the birthing room. There was no table or bed, just an unusual stool. A male Vulcan was walking with his bondmate who was indeed heavy with child. Ellie led her to a chair and sat down next to her,

"The young woman giving birth is quite young. In Terran years, she is but twenty years old. For Terrans this a prime time for conception and birth. She is bonded to our shoemaker.

Originally, on Vulcan, births were not attended by the husband or adun. That is not the case here. All births are witnessed by the community and the father must be the first to touch the child in order to reinforce the bond that had been established from conception.

The birth I attended in San Francisco was attended by the grandparents who were also in the delivery room. The father cut the cord and after placing the newborn on his bared chest he presented it first to the maternal and fraternal grandfathers, then the grandmothers and finally gave the child to the mother and assisted the child to suckle.

Laura observed that as the couple walked he was holding both of his aduna's hands in his own. When questioned, Ellie explained they were silently communicating and he was easing her pain. The aduna's mouth was positioned so as to breathe using short puffs of air.

Ellie mentioned that the baby is a male and the father had requested that his aduna allow him to be named after his paternal grandfather who was lost on Vulcan. That was agreed upon. The mother-to-be was led by her adun to the birthing chair. He knew exactly where the baby was in the birthing process through his bond with his son.

He lowered her gently onto the stool and touched her abdomen and held up his hand for silence. The young male stood in the front of his aduna with his hands on her shoulders as she bore down. The father-to-be eyes closed and head went back. His aduna smiled and said,

"Father of all my sons, receive your first born."

The child did not cry, but came into the world looking all about him. The father took his son, cut the cord and placed his son on his now bared chest, the child's first skin to skin contact. The child reached up to grab his father's finger and the father took a small pitcher off a low table and poured warm water over his son.

Ellie explained that Vulcan had been a desert planet and water was considered its most precious resource. The first bath, with Vulcan water symbolized the joining of two things regarded most important by a Vulcan, offspring and life's water.

In the room where the witnesses of the birth stood gazing at the beautiful picture they applauded and the aduna smile was blinding. The joy in the room was so thick and real it felt like you could reach out and touch it.

Laura thought to herself,

'No wonder these women are so happy.'

She then wondered what sort of celebratory act the Vulcan males engaged in after a birth, it certainly did not include handing out cigars.

**The Comforters were a group of Vulcan females trained and sequestered who were called upon when an unbonded male experienced pon farr. (Not cannon)


	11. Chapter 11

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Eleven

Laura asked Ellie did she think it would be possible to meet with the bondmates again. Ellie let her know she would arrange it. Then she added,

"Before the end of the month there is going to be a wedding, or bonding. Everyone is invited. On Vulcan the bonding was not celebrated as such."

Of course, she did not mention the reason why there was never a reception after the bonding. She then continued,

"With the influx of Terran brides we now have receptions. So it is another reason for a community celebration. It is truly a moving experience. The actual wedding is Terran, the bonding is Vulcan. We have a local judge perform the wedding. He is a regular here for any celebration. He is becoming a _d'Vel'nahr, _a Vulcan by choice."

By the time they returned to their complex Ellie said,

"Su'auk has already left for the job site, come in and have 'First Meal' with me. Laura nodded. Then added,

"Should I put a note on my door so S'nass will know where to find me?"

"He will know."

"He will know?"

"Yes, you are in the most logical place to be, outside of your own residence."

First Meal was oat cereal, coffee, fruit, juice and talk.

"Thank you for taking me to that most moving experience, I don't think I will ever forget it."

Ellie thought to herself,

'Of cause not dear, you will have a similar experience.'

As they sat and talked they was a soft rap on the door and a voice,

"It is I, S'nass."

Ellie nudged her with her elbow and said,

"Did I not tell you? Enter."

He entered and his eyes found Laura and he visibly relaxed and addressed Ellie,

"Although when I did not receive an answer, this was the logical place for Laura to be, I came to ask you to enter her residence to make certain that she was not unwell."

His eyes locked on hers and she knew that her experience the day before had caused him concern.

Ellie came to her defense,

"S'nor and Elaine's son was born and we went to celebrate his birth and welcome him into the world."

Involuntarily, at that moment remembrance hit her and her lips trembled. Ellie noticed and touched Laura's cheek and

spoke,

"Laura was enlightened and joined in the welcome."

To possible explained her emotional response Laura said,

"It was one of the most moving experiences of my life."

An invitation was voiced,

"S'nass stay and have tea while Laura goes and gets ready for the day."

With moist eyes Laura looked up and nodded. S'nass went with her to the door and watched until she arrived at her door, she turned and waved and he nodded. It was only with that assurance of her safety that he returned to the table and sat facing Ellie and said,

"I know that she suffers from deep seated grief and has also been betrayed. There is no doubt a massive degree of mistrust was created by that experience. I will now confess to you, she is my K'diwa, she drew me here and now I feel almost helpless to assist her to a proper state. At this point I fear she will flee from here to return to San Francisco so as to be able to bury her heartache again. She is unaware of the fact that I would be forced to follow her there. The reward is too great to give up on my quest."

Ellie tapped his clothed arm and confessed,

"I do know the source of her grief and betrayal but it would be improper for me to reveal it to you. It would be betraying a confidence if I told you. However, the experience has left her with a great lack of self-worth and familial loss. Continue in your supportive role and perhaps she will open up to you. As Su'auk has told you, it will require kindness and patience."

As if his superior hearing picked up on another entity, he rose and went to the door just as Laura, now dressed in her signature exploration gear, smiled and said,

"Ready?"

"Ellie we will start our day. I think S'nass straining at the bit."

Ellie picked up on his raised eyebrow,

"'Straining at the bit', being anxious, lacking patience."

Well he could not have any lack of patience in his dealing with Laura. He would examine his conduct carefully.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Returning to his role as guide, S'nass intoned,

"This morning we will examine two established sites. The developments contain housing, central meeting place, and an educational building. A Vulcan child's education begins at birth and accelerates from three years onward. Most education is received from the child's parents, but certain subjects are taught in a group setting."

"What would be some subjects taught to that larger group?"

"Star charts, certain workshops, Vulcan history, and with the males a females separated, Terran and Vulcan biology and sexuality."

"Outwardly there only appears to be a difference in eyebrows, ears and your non-expressive façade."

"There is more that does not meet the eye. This is what is also taught in the educational classes given to the females who will shortly be bonded. I will accompany you to the bonding ceremonies if you so desire."

By saying this he was hoping for her committal to stay for a longer time. He wondered what she had recorded for the birthing experience. Perhaps he would inquire later or maybe not, earlier mention of it had affected her adversely. He questioned himself, had she experienced childbirth, an unsuccessful one...? Such an event would be a heart breaking experience.

"That would be nice, I think I will enjoy that additional exposure."

"Have you been in contact with you co-workers in San Francisco?"

"Yes, they are very excited about my assignment. James, my immediate boss is very anxious for my return."

There was a pang of concern, he recognized the name as one given to a male Terran. Was this a rival male?

She continued,

"He is my girlfriend's husband or like you say, bondmate. He was the one who hired me and then talked our boss into allowing me to make this trip and make this report on The Settlement. Since I left the newspaper has been writing teasers like,

'Have you wondered what happen to those Vulcans after they left San Francisco? Did our Vulcans ever find wives? Are they as hard working as it is rumored?'

Several other leading questions have been posted all making persons anxious for my report. It will be published in installments or not in it's totality one time. It will be published over a period of time."

As always, as they walked they passed others on the road and they were greeted with nods which were returned. They reached a quiet location that had thirteen houses in a circle with a common front yard and the back area enclosed with fencing. The adunas were in the yard playing with the children. Once the children observed the visiting adults they lined up together facing the visitors with their hands raised in The Vulcan Salute. They were all dressed in tunics and black trousers mirroring the clothing their fathers wore. Amazingly, they were all boys, all with their father's ears and eyebrows and serious façade. There was no laughter, or shouting. Even the play they engaged in was an educational experience.

S'nass said,

"When they throw the common ball they are required to calculate how many meters the projectile will travel. Because they have also inherited their father's eidetic memory at the end of the session they will recite their calculations and if they are incorrect, they will be corrected by one of their peers. Because non-major courses are gender specific, the females are housed apart from the males and in non-major courses of study, educated separately. At all other social gatherings there is no separation."

The courses that differ are that the males will learn martial arts, even the deepest forms of meditation, survival skills, machinery and its repair, agriculture, building skills, water treatment, and limited domestic skills. As you can observe, these males are being trained to be the next generation to manage The Settlement.

All families meditate together in early morning but the form used at that time is _whiltri, _the simplest form, not something as difficult as _s'thaupi_, The Beyond State which is taught the males.

The fathers teach Vulcan history and language, the mothers teach Standard and Terran history. Both groups are required to learn to play the Vulcan harp, _K'thyra_. Because some of the mothers play musical instruments they are also taught to sing. This is not part of The Vulcan Way but is a concession to their Terran mothers."

Laura sighed and said,

"The children are so beautiful, their mothers so happy, their fathers so content. perhaps what you all have created here is Shangri-La."

S'nass searched for the definition-an idyllic utopia, hidden paradise, and answered,

"Indeed."

Before they left Laura went over and spoke to the mothers. She inquired as to when they could meet again. This groups chose tomorrow early afternoon. She would spread that information when she visited the next group. Ellie could contact any others and make sure they were all informed. There were hugs all around, of course by the mothers only.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they approached the next development they could hear a far more noisy environment. When they went through the common gate to observed the neat houses and the common yard they saw a group of girls, giggling, and playing what could best be described as tag. Like the view from before, the cllhildren were beautiful and in this case quite vocal.

The questioning look on her face was answered by S'nass,

"It was determined that since the quality that had drawn the Vulcan males to the Terran females was their emotions. We could not deny these females their birthright. Their education in core subjects such as, mathematics, physics, star charts, language is taught co-ed, but domestic skills, explanation of their duties as an aduna which is far more complicated then what appears on the surface is taught to them by their mothers.

These mothers were in agreement with the first group as to meeting together again tomorrow. Of course there was a repeat of the hugs much to S'nass' feeling of unease.

As they left he mentioned,

"Second meal will be served shortly. We will walk towards the dining room.

This time, it was she who nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twelve

They walked together and out of the blue she said,

"Can you imagine yourself a father?"

"Yes, I can. I would desire such a state for myself with my K'diwa."

"Tell me about your K'diwa."

"I am aware of who she is, but she does not know she is my K'diwa or how my heart would react to her response to me."

"Is she in San Francisco?"

"Sometimes she resides there."

"Have you met her?

"A number of times."

"And she still doesn't know how you feel…I mean not how you feel, but what you heart..wants.?"

"Perhaps I am concerned with her rejecting me."

"S'nass she would be a fool if she did."

"Is that really how you view my situation?"

"Yes, yes, it is."

"I am pleased to have your opinion."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they reached the dinning room he opened the door and led her to their table and held her chair. She waved to Ellie, who waved back. The covered dishes were brought to the table and serving started. Silence prevailed.

Afterward, Ellie came over and invited them back to her house for Last Meal. Laura looked toward S'nass for approval and he nodded. As they exited the building S'nass asked if she would be agreeable to take a trip with him in a hover craft. She sounded excited.

"You are a pilot?"

"Most of my life has been in space, so yes, I am able to pilot most types of ships and vehicles."

He told her to wait for him. S'nass left to get a vehicle for their travel and after a short wait he arrived. Ellie had been waiting with Laura and was invited to accompany them on their excursion.

"As the women entered the vehicle, they was an awkwardness about the seating which Ellie solved in a most diplomatic manner,

"Laura, take the back seat, that way you have access to the windows on both sides."

Ellie could observe S'nass' release of pent up breath as he relaxed at the wheel.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"We will be visiting our agricultural areas. I did not feel the long walk would be in your best interest, I will turn on the temperature controls for both of your comfort.

With that, he became silent.

Ellie looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew there would be no change in his face but she was able to discern a change in his breathing. He was indeed in torment. After their tour of the farms she would request that she be taken to Su'auk's building site. He needed time alone with Laura. Perhaps something good would come of a period of time together-alone. Maybe Laura would open up to him.

The irrigation system that S'nass had designed and built was in operation when they visited the wheat field. Of course he did' not mentioned that information; it was subtly introduced by Ellie as they silently skimmed the surface of the harvesting paths.

The next fields visited were rows and rows of vegetables. There was a huge greenhouse whose glass shone in the sun light. It had been designed to house fruit and nut trees and was successful because of its zoned climate control system, also designed and built by S'nass. Next there was a huge field of soy which was harvested for milk and cheese. At the insistence of the Terran wives there was a vast field of flowers of every kind. S'nass described them as 'non-edible flora for beautification'. Then there was the vineyards, growing were grapes of every hue, so plump they looked like they would burst out of their skins. There was no doubt in Laura's mind that the settlement was self-sufficient; an island unto itself.

Ellie was dropped off to await Su'auk and S'nass asked,

"Would you be agreeable to take a trip with me? We will return before Last Meal."

"Where will we be going?"

"Will you allow me, as Terrans say, to surprise you?"

She was still in the back seat, she leaned over the front seat so she could see his face and asked,

"Should I come up to the front?"

"If that is what you desire."

"I'll come up."

He settled the craft and opened the door and she exited the rear and moved into the front seat.

"When we Terrans are going to be surprised, sometimes we close our eyes. I will do that now."

He glanced over at her serene face and wondered if that is how she would look as he looked down on her in their bed.

The site he intended to show her was Lake Tahoe, settled between mountain peaks. They went through Cave Rock Tunnel

and exited to view the bluest lake Laura had ever seen. She thought to herself,

'Who would have thought this area to be a short ride from their desert home.'

S'nass exited the vehicle and went to the passenger side and opened her door. He then pointed to a level series of rocks elevated just enough to get a panoramic view of the area. When they reached that elevated site Laura started recording holo-pics on her PADD. They gingerly made their way across the rock face to get a different view.

It was then that S'nass heard what sounded like the flapping of a birds' wings and then that of shifting of rocks, he looked up and with his body pinned Laura against the rock wall and shielding her head with his arm he said,

"K'diwa, I will protect you with my life "

It just took seconds but just as he thought it was over he looked up and a rock caught him on his right temple, he staggered and fell.

She screamed his name. There was green blood coursing out of a cut on the side of his head and she was not repulsed. She grabbed the front of his shirt and called him again, there was still no response .How could she have not known. She rested her head on his chest and heaved sobs. The front of his shirt was soaked with tears when his hand came up and caressed her head. He said,

"The most wondrous gift I have ever been given has been your tears."

She was hic-cupping as he brought the back of his hand up to stroked her face and

He murmured,

Laura Witfield, _Taluhk nash-veh K'dular_, I cherish thee.

Her eyes were closed as she started,

"S'nass, I did not realize it until I saw you helpless that I have fallen in love with you. I trust you with my life. But first, let me tell you about myself, then you can determine if I am still your K'diwa.

"Laura, this is not a matter of choice. Our life forces found one another and made that choice before we ever knew it. Your past life was already over when I was called here by you. You are half my heart, half my soul. We will perfectly complete one another. The information in your past you should release from yourself, it is an unnecessary burden. Our lives start from this day forward.

He sat up and bowed his head.

"Laura, there is something that all Vulcan males who would bond with Terran females must reveal to them…it is called Pon Farr…"

By the time S'nass had finished his revelation she had placed her head on his shoulder as she had the night before, the only different was now he was holding her hand while his shields were at maximum. He indeed felt satisfied.


	13. Chapter 13

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirteen

She searched his face.

"What are we to do S'nass?"

"Beloved, we will be bonded for I desire to be continually joined to your mind and to also join our bodies. If you agree I will now instruct you in the way a bonded Vulcan couple show affection and communicates in public."

He first showed her the _ozh-esta _(Vulcan finger embrace) She smiled and said,

"That tickles."

"Now with your permission I wish you to know my thoughts and I to know yours. It is called a mind-meld and it can only be done after you have been informed of my intent.. There will be an emotional response to that experience. After we separate I will take you back to the vehicle because you will require rest."

She nodded and he placed his fingers on her psi points and closed his eyes.

Her response was a _hushava_ (a gasp)

She was able to see him as a young man saying good-bye to his family. The strict rules of conduct demanded on the science vessel and most importantly his isolation and loneliness. Her life mirrored his, but he was able to see what had fed her lack of self-esteem, the betrayal and then the loss of her son, who would have been her only family. and her subsequent lasting grief.

Holding her and kissing her hair his next words to her were,

"Laura, you will be the mother of all my offspring and while one can never replace a lost loved one, the joys of other children will ease the pain."

"S'nass, may I kiss you?"

A green tinge shadowed his face.

"I have never experienced _shok-tor (_a kiss). You are willing to instruct me?"

Her breath was warm on his face as she turned her face upward and he lowered his head. Her lips touched his and it was like a jolt of electricity. He crushed her body to his as she wept with her head on his neck.

Holding her in a tight embrace he said,

"Beloved, cry yourself out. Allow your sorrow to wash away, let it go. We must not allow bitterness to taint us.

" S'nass, promise you will not leave me."

"You are half my heart, half my soul, no creature could survive alone in such a state. Thusly. I will be as constant as your breathe."

Pointing into the distance he said,

"Ceaseless as that mountain."

"S'nass you understand that everyone I have ever loved, abandoned me."

"I promise you, in the present, that will not happened."

S'nass thought,

'She has voiced her fear, now she can recover.'

After two hours, thirteen minutes and forty-two seconds he said,

"Laura, come you should rest as we make our return to _Ah'rak kya_. We have an appointment so let us return to Ellie, She is indeed worthy of receiving the results of her absence from us. It was because of that act on her part that we were allowed to come together."

Wiping her eyes she nodded.

"She is our good friend."

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He observed her tears and he held her hand in his,

"Laura, as I told you, your reaction is what is normal for a Terran who experiences a mind-meld. Iwill send your my calm so that you might rest."

Laura turned to smile and said in slurred speech as she fell to sleep,

"Laura is not my real name…"

He was puzzled and attempted to shift through all that he had read about her prior to her visit. The only name given was Laura Whitfield. He knew she would clarify this mystery when she wished to.

S'nass' finger was running across Laura's….or whatever her name was, knuckles and his eyebrow raised as he saw she was reliving their kiss. He had an unexpected physical reaction that he would have to speak to Su'auk about.

He sat the vehicle down near Su'auk and Ellie's home and helped Laura (?)….out.

Ellie rushed out of the house as they approached.

S'nass was supporting Laura by an arm around her waist. There was no question in Ellie's mind that her plan had worked.

"The other wives will be so excited."

S'nass felt just a little out of place with all this out pouring of feminine emotion and he said,

"Now that Laura is in safe hands I shall go to Su'auk."

He piloted the craft to the construction site and joined Su'auk.

He approached displaying the Vulcan salute and said to Su'auk,

"She has accepted me."

Su'auk nodded,

"K'dwas always do so. At times they do not understand until the male makes his plea. It is as if the pieces of a puzzle are thrown in the air and fall to the ground automatically aliening themselves perfectly. Your purpose in life has now beensealed. _Dif-to heh smosma_ (Live long and proper) S'nass. I can desire for your joining the same satisfaction that has come to me because of My Ellie."

S'nass revealed the uncomfortable situation that occurred while Laura was asleep and their hands were joined. Su'auk's explanation was simple,

"There is no courtship that would allow you to ease your way into your joining with your K'diwa. Everything about such a phenomenon is very intense. My suggestion would be that you do not delay the joining for too long a period of time. Eventually it will also be stressful to your potential bondmate. By your joining, even if she is in San Francisco, you two would still be one."

S''nass had not thought about the possibility of separation, but he understood the wisdom of Su'auk's counsel. They traveled towards the house and S'nass wondered how he would be able to convey to Laura the importance of not postponing their bonding.

One thing he knew for a certainty, he would not have to visit her relatives and request permission to have her as his wife and bondmate.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As S'nass entered Laura rushed to his side and threaded her arm through his and said,

"It seemed like forever since you left. I missed you."

Of course he could have pointed out that her statement was illogical, but he silenced himself. There was no doubt in his mind that bonding with a Terran bondmate would be a lifetime adventure. Her emotions bled into him as she initiated the ozh-estra. Her words convinced him that she would understand the wisdom of bonding within a short period of time. His longing continued to intensify, such would always be the case when two individuals were miraculously drawn to one another.


	14. Chapter 14

The Desert Saga

Chapter Fourteen

Ellie hugged Laura and stated,

"I thought all the two of you needed was encouragement and privacy. There was no doubt of his attachment to you, but I knew if he did not voice it, you would have left here and as he said, he would have had to follow you."

"He said he would follow me?"

"His thought was that the treasure was too great to give up the quest. So I could just imagine a lone Vulcan camping out at your office."

Ellie hesitated for a moment and then said,

"He has explained Pon Farr to you?"

Laura nodded in the affirmative. Ellie continued,

"On Vulcan, In times past, a male who could not be joined with his bondmate would die. That is the reason for the almost frenzied efforts to secure bondmates for The Survivors. After Vulcans destruction and the resettlement of hundreds of male Vulcans at the Embassy in San Francisco, many of them chose the quiet death of _nekhau_ (surrender) instead of what is defined as The Blood Fever, Plac Tow, a slow painful physical condition and a tortuous uncontrollable madness that ends in death.

"What did these males do?"

Lowering her head and in a voice just above a whisper Ellie said,

"They willed their hearts to stop beating and surrendered themselves to death."

Laura's gasped and her eyes teared up,

Ellie said,

"If you ever visit the Embassy in San Francisco you will see a memorial for them in the garden there.

"All of the young males scheduled to be bonded are not doing so with the desperation that earlier accompanied the approach of Pon Farr. A herbal treatment formulated by our Vulcan healer has removed the fury, desperation and fatality that was associated with this unique Vulcan condition.

While we are alone, let me explain a few things to you.

Vulcan males are extremely possessive of their bondmate. They are viewed as guardians of life. Firstly, in times before, they saved the males from the fires of plac tow and death. in addition, the females received the male's life force to create the body for their offspring. It is almost a spiritual connection with two bonded individuals.

Anciently Vulcan males fought to the death to secure a bondmate and after winning her in combat, marked her so all would know that female was already bonded. Although, the meaning behind the marking has changed, it is still very much a part of the _ plac'tau, _the bringing to perfection that is part of the first joining of the male and female. Every female here will readily display it for you. It is really a mark of honor—for we feel jointly honored to have husbands such as ours."

S'nass landed the vehicle and the two men exited and walked toward the house. Both were now able to greet their companions in a similar way. They then washed up and Su'auk and S'nass disappeared into the kitchen and with conspiratorial actions, both set the table. Last meal was consumed in silence.

The four retired into the setting room and S'nass seated himself next to Laura.

Su'auk questioned her,

"Laura Whitfield, it has been brought to my attention that you have accepted S'nass.

Laura nodded,

"In addition, he explained that you understand that you are his _ha'kiv psthan_ his' life's quest', The Sought for One that completes him? This is a rare occurrence in the Vulcan experience. It can only happen when the male is not bonded. On Vulcan, that was an unheard of situation. Whatever forces are involved, it has been determined that you two are perfectly matched, perhaps you have already seen some similarities in your life's experiences."

Similarities came to Laura's mind, abandonment, loneliness, isolation and in her case, betrayal. Yes indeed, there were parallels in their life's experiences.

"You do know that before he can bond with you he must provide you with a home. At this place and at this time it is The Vulcan Way."

She bowed her head and sighed,

"I would very much like it if our home could be here near you and Ellie. Besides that, I don't know what is expected of me, what I should do."

S'nass spoke quietly,

"Perhaps you can visit The Embassy while you are in San Francisco and receive instructions from those already bonded Terran females."

To the aside S'nass spoke to Su'auk,

"My intended stated that she wishes to have a house built in your compound. Would that be acceptable?"

Su'auk thought for a while,

"Because I know that her absence from your life, at this point would be very near to impossible, may I suggest you two accept the bungalow that she is housed in as your temporary home, while you build your own home in our compound. In that way you may go with her to San Francisco."

S'nass bowed his head and turned to Su'auk,,

"Would you do the honor of being my _ne ki'ne _(friend, wingman, shield, and protector) at our bonding. You and your bondmate are the only family we have."

Nodding in the affirmative Su'auk answered,

"Yes, I will thus serve you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They were seated outside her bungalow when he said,

"When do you anticipate you will have to return to your home?"

"I intend to witness a bonding and then I will go back home. I guess we will have to figure out how we will work this out. You do understand I have a job to do."

"Yes, I understand the concept of responsibility and obligation. But, Laura Whitfield, when you depart from here without us in a bonded state it will be like I am existing with half a heart, half a soul. For that reason, I will pilot you back to San Francisco and stay at the Vulcan Embassy until you discharge your responsibilities and are able to return here to be with me until we are bonded. Once we are connected in that unique way you will always be present in my heart and mind and I will be able to survive your absences."

She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed,

"My name is Peggy Smith, Laura Whitfield is my 'pen name' my professional name, the name under which I submit my reports to the newspaper."

He nodded,

"But here you will always be Laura."

He held her shoulders and she drifted into a light sleep and he was content.

"After we are bonded, when you are able you can come and stay with me in San Francisco and I will stay some time here."

He nodded but then made the statement that put a stop to that line of thought occurring in the foreseeable future.

"Upon my return I must begin constructing our house. When you return with me we must select a location for our home within Ellie and Su'auk's compound."

"Yes, I will...

There was again her rhythmic breathing that soothed him.


	15. Chapter 15

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifteen

The soon to be bounded Vulcan's name was V'al. His intended arrived at The Settlement with her family and they were shown to two bungalow in the administrative compound. Su'auk and Ellie acted as official greeters and S'nass assisted with luggage. Ellie and Laura smiled welcomingly. V'al stood quietly but everyone aware of male Vulcan 's nature could determine his degree of anxiousness by his constant shifting the position of his feet, no doubt the vertical display of what had been observed by S'nass, his usual horizontal display while in his bed was now manifested—the involuntary shifting of his feet. This was indeed unusual since Vulcans are known to be able to stand in one spot, focused for hours on end.

Su'auk explained to the family that second meal would be started shortly, that the meal would be vegetarian, and eaten in silence. Each couple took their position in the consort's stance with the positioning of their hands at the small of each woman's back, the other family members followed.

The new couple took their stand at the front. She was almost as tall as V'al. Laura could not miss the intensity of S'nass gaze in her direction as his eyes took on the look of a beseecher.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Just before Second Meal Ellie was reinforcing the bride-to-be and her family's knowledge about Vulcan meal etiquette she then directed the new arrivals' attention to the tables where bonded couples were seated with their children. The new parents sat with the father holding his son. The new father would be excused from scheduled work for ninety days to allow him to bond with his son. The whispered comments by the guest were how the children were extraordinarily beautiful.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The wives had arranged a bridal shower and with an unprecedented tone of relief in his voice Su'auk acknowledged the males' permitted absence from that scheduled event.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After Second Meal S'nass and Laura excused themselves and S'nass went to secure a hover craft for a new exploration. Laura had a few questions for S'nass which had their source in the conversation Ellie had with her about bonding, marking and such. It was not fear that prompted her yet unspoken questions but her wish not to be surprised or taken unaware by whatever amorous actions that a male Vulcan directs towards their aduna and what is their accepted response.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass revealed that he was going to take a tour of some of the other communities to pick out the type of house that she would prefer. He had packed water and energy bars for her consumption. Apparently there was a possibility that they would return just in time for Last Meal at Su'auk's and Ellie's.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they toured different developments Laura observed that all the houses built were single story. Each lot size allowed for the adding of more rooms as each family grew. Just like the administrative compound and the other two developments visited, , the rear of all the houses opened to a common yard with outer fencing designed to be a safe confinement area for children.

Amazingly, all the males building skills have been refined to the point that the female's verbal description of her ;dream home', was interpreted in the Vulcan male's mind as anarchitectural plan as accurate as a blueprint. The only missing pieces were the furnishing and decorative touch that would be supplied by the aduna. It was acceptable for the Vulcan male to furnish the couple's bedroom and kitchen since in both of these areas he would 'serve' his aduna. Of course, the Vulcan muscular density would make it necessary for the bed to be made by Vulcan carpenters. Some wives moved small amounts of furniture from their prior homes to furnish their new home at The Settlement. Anything else desired could be orderedthrough online catalogs and would be delivered.

Each newly bonded couple had the option of what could best be described as isolated suites where they could 'honeymoon or travel somewhere outside The Settlement. Currently the choices were divided evenly. When a person approached each development the individuality of each aduna was manifested in what was present on the front porch, seating, plants, decorative articles, and colors choices of the exteriors. So basically what set each house apart was the front façade, how many windows, their type, color of roof tiles, support pillars, entry doors, and need we mention, shutters. The aduna's expressed their individuality so as to prevent the concept of a 'cookie cutter' community. Also the front yards mirrored the particular taste of each female in their choice of plantings and the arrangement of such. Of course, the interiors mirrored the taste of each female. In actuality, a few would prove to be quite amusing.

Laura requested,

Could we stop somewhere so we can talk?

S'nass nodded and streaked across the sands and brought them back to Lake Tahoe and settled the craft down at a site with a magnificent view of the lake's blue waters.

They sat in silence for several minutes and finally she asked,

"S'nass do you love me."

In typical Vulcan straight forwardness he answered,

"No, I do not."

There is a look of shock on her face. He continued,

"The Standard word love is quite ambiguous, because of its lack of specific application Vulcans find the word unacceptable in describing their attachment to their adunas. A common replacement is the word cherish. But allow me to show you what 'love' means to a Vulcan male. Raising his fingers, Laura nodded and closed her eyes. She was pummeled into a swirling blackness that made her stomach clinch and her breath catch in her throat. She felt like she would suffocate. He was holding her as he brought the meld to an end and she started to weep, then said through shuttering breaths,

"It is deeper and more intense then anything that I have ever felt or seen or know about," was her response as she shook her head as if to settle her thoughts.

"That is what Vulcan 'love' is My Laura. All consuming, possessive, and total. At this point in our relationship I must control this before it overwhelms me. You are constantly on my mind. I continually relive every minute we have spent together. I analyze my behavior and attempt to make sure I have not offended you in any way in the hope that you will not abandon me and flee back to your home in San Francisco. Of course I would follow you there.

You in my presence relieves me of the physical pain I feel with your absence. Our bond will make such pain non-existent because we will always be together, be one.

S'nass was rubbing his hand up and down her clothed arm as he whispered,

"I will take care of you, We will satisfy each other's every need. We will be a family, we will never be alone again. What I promise you is a life of satisfaction, contentment and the closest thing to Terran love I can supply you for you are already half my heart and half my soul.

Looking into his eyes, grasping the front of his shirt she finally said,

"S'nass, I think we should be bonded right away. I cannot bear the thought of you suffering pain from unrequited love because of our not being bonded. After our bonding we can go to San Francisco and stay in my apartment for a while. I will show you the city and you can show me The Embassy. While the depth of your devotion to me is like a vast ocean, believe me my love for you I cannot even explain in Vulcan terms. Will you please accept my pitiful expressions of my feelings for you as the best I can offer. I will never leave you. She leaned into him and turned her face upward. He did not need encouragement or instruction. It was indeed a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Sixteen

They agreed that they should speak to Sa'uak .this very day. As S'nass sat the craft down and secured Laura from the passenger side she gave his hand a quick squeeze. Su'auk had already sat the table and Ellie and he awaited their guest in the living room. The bride to be and her family and V'al were heard coming across the grounds to also be welcomed into Su'auk and Ellie's home. The meal was simple, cheeses, fruits, grain and Vulcan biscuits. Once the silent part of the visit was 'under their belt' the group retired to the living room.

The bride-to-be's name was Julie, she was accompanied by her parents and one sibling, a sister who was as pleasing to look upon as she. S'nass could imagine that one of the unbonded Vulcan males might just express an interest in the young lady, if if she was of age, unbonded, had completed her education, and possibly liked all things Vulcan.

After a few moments of more intense observation S'nass was led to the conclusion that the soon to be bonded female's sister was still quite young, but perhaps there was promise there for a young Vulcan who was close to V'al who could normally fit in and make a balanced arrangement of four during social occasions while she was visiting The Settlement.

Later in the day S'nass mentioned that they should visit their Healer, Ka'nu. Laura did not know just what to expect as S'nass approached a tipi (teepee) set off from the other developments. A brown skinned woman with long black hair in braids welcomed S'nass.

"My husband was wondering what was taking you so long to visit him. Word gets around in our community."

Then eyeing Laura she said,

"Welcome. Please do not be surprised at anything that is said or done here. My husband will know you instantly and will wish the two of you well. If it is permissible, please allow S'nass to speak to him alone first. He will come and get you when his time with my husband is through.

Walking over to a large black pot hanging over an open flame she continued, "I am preparing one of my people's main staples for my husband's enjoyment. Let me allow you a taste. She ladled up a small dish of a stew rich in vegetables. Pointing to the contents of the pot she explained, that the unknown vegetable ingredient was cactus, then asked,

"Please let me know if you like it. My husband and I try to live off the land as much as possible. He finds my native dishes pleasing to his taste. I did, however, have to modify most to fit his vegetarian regiment.

Excise my manners my dear, my Shoshone name is '_plapeh hakate weh dateeqi __Da_ (female who steps with fire; a fast walker). But my Standard name is Elaine. What is yours?"

"Laura Whitfield is my professional name. My birth name is Peggy Smith."

Ka'nu's bondmate laughingly spoke,

"So, both of us have two names."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass moved the opening flap to the tipi bent low and entered. The Vulcan healer sat on a pile of mats to the rear of the structure and raised his hand in the_ ta'al_ and voiced the acceptable greeting that was echoed by his visitor.

"Word gets around my son. Then when I was not visited for our usual games of chess or discussion I was made aware that you had a visitor, not just any visitor, but your K'diwa had made her appearance here, in Nevada at _Ah'rakya_. Now you must tell me of the pleasing events that have taken place that has affected your mind and body."

S'nass filled in the details of what had occurred for the aged Vulcan's analysis. Ka'nu continued to sit in a meditative pose and finally he seemed to have unraveled a puzzle or placed its' final piece in it's proper space. What could be observed on his aged face could best be described as a 'Vulcan smile'.

"You now experience pain?"

S'nass nodded in the affirmative.

"Perhaps my explanation can clear up exactly what is happening within the realms of this phenomenon. You were never bonded before. Now as an adult male in some sort of way you have initiated the _koon'ul' _the bonding of the seventh year. It is as if you, an adult Vulcan is attempting to fit into clothing designed for a seven year old Vulcan male's body, an uncomfortable situation.. This would have been non-existant on Vulcan since all were bonded at seven. You not being in that state your entire being was crying out for someone to complete you. This was not a conscious act on your part, but none the less, a necessary one. Once your k'diwa was found she would guide you to her. In her case she was not aware of the workings of the cosmos on her behalf. K' diwas never say 'No' for they innately must respond to their perfect match. I must inquire, while in the isolation of the space ship did you dream?"

"I was never able to determine exactly what was happening to me while I slept. It was like a cloudy haze accompanied by a female voice always almost a plea. I always thought it was my mother calling out for me. That was probably wistful thinking on my behalf, for it was totally contrary to our non-sentimental nature."

The answer given was,

"That is true but we are dealing with a rare, unexplored situation that I would very much like to examine via a mind-meld. Would this be agreeable to you?"

"Before we do that allow me to assure My Laura that all is well and that you will be introduced to her shortly."

"It would be part of the Vulcan Way for her to be welcomed here by myself. I will accompany you to her side."

The aged man was surprisingly limber and dressed in Shoshone garb he exited and followed S'nass to the two females. Performing the _ta'al_ and voicing his welcome the older man's eyes sparkled as he spoke his welcome and then asked his bondmate if she would show their guest their garden and the unque watering system S'nas had built for them.

Once the males returned to the quiet of the tent K'nass commented,

"Your _k'diwa _has a very pleasing appearance and form. I wish for you what I was never able to have, many offspring; males to mirror your intellectual brilliance and females to copy her creative mind and pleasing appearance. _Lau kah nash-veh," _ (May it come) which was the Vulcan equivalent to 'Amen'.

.


	17. Chapter 17

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Seventeen

The healer, Ka'nu, instructed S'nass to seat himself on the floor in front of him. Placing his fingers properly for the mind meld he intoned,

"Your mind to my mind, Your thoughts to my thoughts…"

S'nass surrendered.

The healer's head moved as if he was searching for something. There was a slight huff when he discovered what he was looking for and he rested his chin on his chest. The healer was able to observe the degree of loneliness that S'nass had experienced in his life. When he examined the female he would look for parallels in her life's experiences. This would be the common denominator that would have drawn them to one another. They both would have to remove this negative from themselves in order for their joining to be successful. Once they were both involved in the bond, he felt they would easily discharge these negative burdens from themselves.

He lifted himself from S'nass' consciousness and the young Vulcan emerged shaken. The Healer reached behind him, located his healing bag and withdrew a root. His instructions were,

"Chew on this."

Despite the fact his hands had touch the offered remedy, his words were obeyed.

He was then handed a cushion, "Ka'nu, acting as his _pihlora _(meditation guide) gave him instruction,

"Seek _Virec'lat _(to order thoughts)._._ Once you have recovered you may go and get your K'diwa."

S'nass positioned himself on the cushion and closed his eyes.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The women had seated themselves on a huge rock and Laura asked,

"How long have you been bonded?

"Six months. I have known S'nass since the first Survivors arrived here. My brother serves in a similar capacity for my people within our community, he is a shaman. From the time of his arrival here Ka'nu wandered in the desert studying the native flora, its' plant life. Eventually my brother and he 'compared notes. His search was for a cure for a very specific malady common to Vulcan males which was life threatening."

Laura's response was,

"Pon Farr."

Her companion nodded. And continued,

"The herb we females used to control hormonal imbalance was studied, tested, tweaked, adjusted and a blind test was administered at The Settlement. I admired his tenacity, dedication, his untiring effort to help his people. I had been widowed for ten years. My husband had died in a motorcycle accident. All of our children were adults, and had moved away from our ancestral lands, drawn either by education of profitable jobs.

My soon to be husband's approach was so straight forward,

'I desire thee'.

It was so blunt and 'in your face,'I did not take him seriously. Then he asked permission to touch me. Once I saw his life, his needs, his loneliness, I fell in love with him. He has addressed my every need, even my children have accepted my bonded state. My grandchildren regularly return to my people to learn of our ways. I cannot credit Ka'nu for this development but it has contributed to my total happiness. I wish the same state for you.

"Thank you.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When S'nass surfaced he stood and nodded to Ka'nu and exited his dwelling. He saw the two females conversing a short distance away. As he approached Elaine nudged Laura and pointed toward S'nass with her chin.

"Your Intended approaches."

Laura spun around and was about to run toward him. Her companion placed her hand over hers to stop her and whispered,

"It is not The Vulcan Way. In this area allow him to take the lead and guide you."

As he approached he extended his hand to engage her in the osh'tra, and said,

"Our honored healer wishes to see you."

He guided her to the tipi entry flap and they stooped to gain access.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Observing the approaching couple Kanu said,

"I will never doubt the actions of the cosmos again. Even before I join with you I know you two are a perfect match, half of each other."

Handing her a cushion he gestured for her to be seated he said,

"I must join with you. Both you and S'nass have experiences that must be discarded before you two are bonded. Do you wish to verbally reveal the negative emotions that could possibly block the bonding of you to S'nass? Would it be comfortable for you to reveal it now or do you wish to have only S'nass hear this narrative?"

Her emotional response was tears.

Ka'nu looked at S'nass and revealed,

"The Terran female has an unlimited supply of tears, liquid from the eyes. In my personal experience I find it aids the female to some form of resolution and it feeds our Vulcan side in that we become more dedicated to protecting our adunas. I would say that while for them it might be a negative experience, excepting of course if they are what are referred to as, 'tears of joy". For us this experience is all positive, it empowers our resolutions toward our adunas. To cherish and protect them."

Then, in a voice just above a whisper she started,

"I was orphaned at thirteenTerran years of age. To my knowledge I had no other relatives. Forster homes, which were supposed to be places of refuge, put me in danger from sexual predators. Finally I attended a university far away from those locations and isolated myself, submerged myself in study so I could graduate top of my class.

I made one friend, my roommate who was constant and proved to be my lifesaver. I had one instance of lack of good judgment which led to my being pregnant with a son, and the subsequent abandonment by my child's father. Within my first trimester I miscarried my only living relative, my son. I had been betrayed and was without family, a condition I viewed as hopeless. My roommate saved my life.

After a few years of freelance writing I secured the employment that brought me here to S'nass, to _Ah'rak kya_. Of course I did not know it at the time, but he has explained to me how we have been drawn together. He also instructed me to release all bitterness and hopes of revenge. I am making that attempt, for he is correct, 'The spear in the other's heart is one in my own.

Never in my life have I experienced what I now have with S'nass and he has promised even greater things after we are bonded. I am anxious to be one with him in mind and body. I hope he shares that sentiment."

With the completion of her statement, S'nass took her hands in his and kissed her palms, resting his forehead on them.

Ka'nu asked the two of them to kneel before him and positioned his fingers on Laura's PSI points and uttered the ritualistic words for entry into her mind. S'nass supported her body as she surrendered.


	18. Chapter 18

The Desert Saga ContinuesChapter Eighteen

Ka'nu's entry into Laura's mind was taken in cautious steps... From her troubled past he was aware that she would have to discard the negative feelings that would impede her total happiness as an adua belonging to S'nass. He had developed deep attachment to S'nass, he was the son he had never had. He wished that he had interest in his assignment as healer for he would gladly have taught him everything he knew, but S'nass was a man of science, of invention, of how things work, and the limited degree of mental absorption into that natural world, that was the expertise of a healer would have not satisfied his mind and spirit. It was his desire to live long enough to welcome S'nass' first born son into the Vulcan world here at _Ah'rak kya._

As he probed Laura's mind, the face of Laura's betrayer became visible to him. Her grief at the death of her parents was prolonged, it went on for Terran years. The fact that within the framework of the foster children system, there was physical and mental damage and no adoption offers ever surfaced, served as another blow to her estimation of her self-confidence. She filled the void with hard work, she was an extremely enterprising Terran female, but the motives behind everything she did appeared to be of a vindictive nature in an effort to prove her self-worth to herself and the, "I'll prove them all wrong', was her other motivation.' Then there was the ultimate painful experience that culminated in the death of her son. She would have to unravel that tight knot that was preventing her total freedom that would be so necessary for the fulfilling Terran/Vulcan relationship that S'nass and she desired.

Her heart was heavy with a tremendous sadness. S'nass attentive nature would remove that from the background of her mind. He knew that when they were bonded S'nass would become aware of the identity of the male that had so damaged her psyche. He would have to tap down the protective nature that would immediately wish to come to her rescue. Ka'nu thought that the possibility that S'nass would ever meet the male who had so damaged his intended aduna.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was a total collapse when she came out of the meld. Ka'nu suggested that she be allowed to rest inside the tipi while the two of them take a wise heaer knew he would have to warn S'nass of the possible danger involved with his desired bonding. The bonding was ka'dith, to be, but he must be aware of the possibility of his bondmate's deep seated enemy one day coming into contact with him. What was necessary was control and meditation of the wisdom of this was revealed to S'nass he understood the dangerous balance that could upset the balance that his bonding with his K'diwa should Ka'nu voiced his concern, S'nass uttered an oath to Ka'nu to insure his treasured friend that these matters would be resolved before his long hoped for union with His Laura would be initiated.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Elaine watched over Laura and thought,

"How could she help the young woman. Was there anything she could do to make her forward motion more reasonable. Just as Laura began to stir, she had finally came to a conclusion.

Laura sat up with a start and attempted to grasp exactly where she was. Once she saw Elaine's smiling face, her confusion dissipated. She was handed a glass of water and after drinking it, Elaine held out her hand and said,

"Laura, I will allow you to see the value of separation from bitterness and vengeance. You know my people's history?"

"Some of it. But I am sure that I should know more."

"We were almost completely destroyed by the forces that invaded our home lands. I will now speak in generalities, not specifics. There is a parallel in all the tribes histories, for some was genocide, for others it was close to it. The prejudice and mistreatment is staggering. It has been mirrored in every instance of colonization written in every history book. One of the closest to our experience is that of the Aborigines of Australia where the parents were also separated from their children in a program of 're-education. Again the basis for judgement was color of skin.*

In this country our efforts to fight and win, in many cases, became historical failures. Our leaders were rounded up and executed, we were given blankets infected with the Pox germ, to which we had never development an immunity. Whole tribes were killed off. The county's soilders carried out massacre of the old, women and children, and transported hundreds to barren lands out west by means of the Trail of Tears.

What chance was there for survival using the same mind set as had been practiced before? None? What value was vengeance against so great an enemy? None. We had to realize that we had to redefine ourselves as a people. It took its toll, at one point in the country once known as the United States of America, some of our people succumbed to the abuse of drugs and alcohol. It has always been my conviction that once people are removed from their homelands and the graves of their ancestors the more hopeless their situation appears in their own eyes. Without direction and a leader we as a people would have continued on that downward spiral.

Finally such a leader rose, his message was, "From This Day Forward" and we embraced it. We could not dwell on the past, must forget any thought of vengeance and work for stability. Education, for some, the removal from ancestral lands for others, for even more stable jobs, and most importantly, the preservation of our way of life on the lands granted us provided the basis for prosperity. Now, the percentage of our youths who are college educated is one of the highest in The Federation.

The turning point was the removal of bitterness and thoughts of revenge and the realization that we could not make progress if we continued to live in the past. Living in the past prevents one from moving forward in the present. Learn from this experience Laura and your happiness with S'nass will be complete.

In a truly uncharacteristic move Laura leaned over and placed a kiss on Elaine's cheek and said,

"Thank you. I know the revealing of those painful experience must have been difficult."

Elaine smiled,

"No pain, no gain."

With that she gave Laura's hand a tight sweeze.

*Please see the film, 'The Rabbit Fence' for this story.


	19. Chapter 19

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Nineteen

The two females heard the muffled male voices approaching. Laura knew that S'nass would be coming to get her so they could go to the dining room for Last Meal. Ka'nu and S'nass had also exchanged valuable experiences and leading to the same result as Elaine's revelations had on Laura- resolution was a certainty.

They arrived well before serving time at the dinning room and he seated her as usual. When Su'auk and Ellie arrived she immediately went to Laura with the question,

"How did things go?"

"Our feet are on the right path," was Laura's smiling response.

Ellie patted her hands and stood to follow Su'auk to their seats. She had to restrain herself from displaying the widest of smiles.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was decided that S'nass would accompany Laura to San Francisco and upon their return they would be bonded. Knowing the innate danger of constant contact with Laura, Su'auk contacted The Embassy requesting housing for his friend who was displaying all the signs of his personal need for Laura. Under the strict discipline of The Embassy he felt all would go well. The one warning he would give S'nass was when in her private quarters, keep the door open.

As promised, S'nass would pilot a hoover craft for the trip to San Francisco. All the trip information had been loaded into the craft's navigational systems. Her PADDS were packed, clothing in duffels and as they rose from the ground from in front of Su'uak and Ellie's home Laura waved and smiled at her friend who blew her a kiss.

The craft banked and circled and pointed due west. Once set on automatic navigational travel Sa'nass turned to Laura and asked,

"Are the people at your place of employment expecting your return?"

"Yes, that is why we are going to that site first."

S'nass felt a bit of unease. This would be the largest amount of an exclusively Terran encounter he had ever been exposed to. He wondered how Laura would introduce him to her work-mates. He would ask her if it was possible for him to observe her working environment. He was certain machinery was involved with the creation and distribution of a printed and digital news media.

Laura cautiously touched his hand and said,

"S'nass, do not be anxious….

"My Laura, Vulcans do not get anxious."

"Do you have any foreboding about what is going to happen in San Francisco."

"Specify."

"Meeting a large amount of emotional Terrans, all crowded into a small space, all exhibiting questionable conduct…"

"Ahh, but you will be with me My Laura, you will advise them of the perimeters necessary for my continued optimum function and thus you will be my _klashausu, __guide_ and my protector."

"She laughed, Me protect You?"

"Yes, first by verbally advising your co-workers of The Vulcan Way and secondly warning me of any inherit dangers housed within the confines of this city of San Francisco."

Smiling and lightly brushing his hand,

"Yes S'nass, this I can do."

Then she planted a light peck on his cheek and he held her hand tightly.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

His approach to the city allowed him to view The Golden Gate Bridge and he took control of the craft and flew under the structure while Laura's face displayed her excitement. Now is was her turn to act as guide. They settled in the parking lot of 'The San Francisco Herald.' The only thing she retrieved from the vehicle were her PADDs. S'nass walked besides her with his hands clasped behind her back and raised his shield to it's highest resolution.

As Laura walked in a gasp arose from the observers, then applause as she proceeded past each office queue. A young Terran male rushed to her side,

"I thought you would never come back," was his hushed statement."

S'nass hand clasped into a fist but he controlled himself quite admirably.

Just to get the ball rolling and to leave no question about S'nass presence Laura said,

"Oh Hi Jimmy, I am glad to see you. Let me introduce you to my fiancé, S'nass of Vulcan. On S'nass' part there was a curt nod, on the other's was a blanched face and a mouth open with no words coming forth. As Laura continued her walk toward James Thomas' office someone started to applaud and finally the entire office erupted and there was a few whistles heard.

S'nass could feel the charge of all the emotions being set loose in this confined area and it was a bit uncomfortable. He was looking forward to the solace that Laura's office would provide. His astute hearing did pick up on the sound of machinery within the confines of the building walls and he assumed that somewhere nearby were printing facilities. Always at home around machinery he would look forward to being able to inspect such a Terran piece of was seated with his head down when Laura knocked. His head flew up and he smiled and gestured with his head for her to enter. He arose to embrace her and she slowed his advance with an upheld hand,

"James I want you to meet my fiancé, S'nass of Vulcan."

He dropped back down into his chair with,

"Your what?"

"I am going to marry my guide,who has served in that capacity in more things than a Vulcan settlement," she said, smiling at S'nass."

"Whoa girl, let me catch my breath. How long have you been off this planet?"

With her index finger on her chin and her eyes laughing she said,

"When did I leave for _Ah'rak kya, _the Vulcan Settlement?

James stood and with his hand extended was going toward S'nass when she gave the instructions,

"You probably have forgotten that Vulcans are touch telepaths, please do not attempt to touch him or shake his hand."

She looked at S'nass for his nod of approval.

James looks confused,

"Like he can read my mind if I touch him?"

Then James apologized,

"I am sorry Mr. S'nass for speaking about you as if you were not here. I apologize for my rude behavior."

"There is no offense when none is taken. There is no title before my name, S'nass is quite acceptable."

James is on the com unite and contacts his wife and says,

"You must come to my office right away Laura is back and she has a surprise for you.


	20. Chapter 20

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty

Laura next says,

"S'nass is an engineer and an inventor might I show him around the facilities?" "Certainly, when Zane gets here we with catch up with you."

First Laura went to each of her workmates and introduced S'nass who graciously nodded to each, there was very little speech, if any on his part. He could, however, sense Laura's excitement at being back in her work environment. There were whispered comments behind many of the female's shielded mouths as they admired Laura's companion. As one female gushed to another,

"He sure is hot!"

After the visit to her workmates she then directed her steps toward the printing facilities. Before she opened the door to the roar of that room, she handed S'nass protective gear and demonstrated its use. He understood. When he entered the room, S'nass was in his element. He examined each section and immediately understood the purpose of each station in the printing process. Once he had completed his inspection he approached a person who looked like he was in charge. Knowing he would not be heard in the din that was on the other side of his protective equipment.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew his personal PADD and wrote this message,

"Your machinery is working at only seventy-four percent of his potential because you are not allowing gravity to assist you.'The man paused, which was all the encouragement S'nass needed. He directed the man to the paper feed at the rear of the printing press and pointed to the position of the giant paper roll. He wrote down his observation, 'Your paper feeds up instead of down. A simple adjustment in the positioning of the paper will allow you to print twenty-six percent faster, using less energy.

The man scratched his head and the look on his face was, 'Why didn't I think of that?'

S'nass then asked,

"May I assist you?"

The man nodded in the affirmative.

S'nass instructions were simply,

"Stop the machinery."

The male complied.

S'nass then proceeded to roll up his sleeves and in a display of super-human strength, lifted the large paper roll and deposited it on the ground, he then removed its spindle and deposited it on the floor for a more thorough examination.

The man's jaw had gone slack. Anticipating his need, the man displayed gloves and a variety of tools. S'nass put on the gloves and then made his selection. He repositioned the spindle inside the roll and braced the roll with his body. He had located the holds on the machine that would allow him to make the necessary adjustment. Once he positioned the spindle he tightened all the bolts by hand, then tested their secure placement and tension.

Laura was grinning her face off. S'nass voiced,

"Please activate the machine again."

Once the machinery started even an untrained eye could see that the speed had increased substantially. S'nass said nothing, handed the borrowed gloves and tools back to the man and said,

"The job that would have taken you all day to complete should now take six hours."

The man's mouth opened but no speech was heard, only a nod of both males heads as Laura continued to smile up at S'nass. He followed her back to her office and just as she was about to enter a female body hurled itself toward her laughing.

"I know you have not been gone that long, but we have not talked once since you left. Laura hugged her friend and said,

"Did you read any of the drafts that were sent?"

"No, James was not THAT generous."

First, Laura brought her to face S'nass, she said to him,

"This is my second best friend, since you are now my first... S'nass, this is James' wife, Zane.

He nodded in acknowledgement as he, performed the Vulcan salute and uttered the accompanying greeting. He, of course, remained standing and stoic as the females gushed over one another, touched each other's hands, and laughed. What his mind set was at that time was how in fact, that at this point in time he was deprived of such activity which would be carried out in private. Until their bonding, he would not have such freedom in dealing with his beloved.

Finally, Zane stopped as a thought occur to her and said,

"James said, you have a surprise for me."

"Remember you told me that one day I would find the person who would bring out the best in me, that would make my life so much better, that would complete me?"

Her friend's mouth had formed into an 'O'. Then Laura reintroduced S'nass,

"Please meet my fiancé, S'nass of Vulcan. Do not allow his silent, serious, façade fool you. He completes me."

To a person who knew him, they would have observed a deeper shade of olive green coursing across his face. He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute and said,

"Peace and log life, Zane, friend of my beloved Laura."

Zane sort of gave a slight shiver as she heard S'nass rich baritone voice. She asked her friend,

"How could you write anything with such a distraction around?

"S'nass is very supportive".

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

James came through the door breathing deeply, nodded at S'nass and asked Zane,

"Did she tell you?"

Smiling Zane's answer was,

"Of course, Now I think we need to have a celebratory meal. How about dinner?"

Just then, James' com unit signaled. He raised his hand requesting silence.

"Yes, yes, what? You have to be kidding me. In how much time? OK, OK. Thank

you."

He eyed S'nass and smiled,

"You pack a lot of 'bang for the bucks' my friend. Your figure does not broadcast your abilities. That was my press man praising your adjustment to our printing press. Thank you firstly for your powers of observation and secondly, your talent as a machinist.'"

S'nass head tilted to the right.

"I come to serve, Expressions of appreciation are acknowledged, but really are unnecessary. It was a logical action on my part to improve the operation of your machinery. After all, it soon will be printing the story of my home, _Ah'rak kya_. " washis reply."

Laura interjected some needed information about dining with a S'nass,

"Vulcans are vegetarians. And they never talk while they eat a meal."

"We can do vegetarian and silence. No problem," was Zane's response and James nodded.

Laura asked,

"Have you been to your apartment yet?"

"No, I figured after I had some here I would go to the apartment."

James raised his hand to place his hand on S'nass' shoulder, stopped in mid-air and then asked,

"Would you mind staying here while the ladies go off to themselves for a short period of time. You can either stay here in

Laura's office or come and sit in mine and we can talk."

As direct and to the point as ever, S'nass questioned,

"What would we talk about?"

"If you sit with me, you can make that decision or, if you prefer you do not have to say a word."

S'nass went to Laura's side and said,

"I will stay here and examine the construction of your office furniture. Then I will also examine James' office equipment if he permits. Please do not stay away from my presence too long, for, as you know, your absence will affect me.

I will return to the craft and remove those articles we bought with us to the vehicle that will be used for transportation to your place of domicile."

He brought the articles to Zane's vehicle and deposited them in the rear seat. He then went over to the passenger side and took one of her hands and kissed the palm and then silently turned to enter the building.

Zane inquired,

"Should one of us take him back in so he will not get lost?"

Laura smiled,

"Vulcans can never get lost, they have eidetic memory. He has already stored all the information necessary to get back to James and to my office."

"My God, where did you find him?"

"Let me say, we found each other."


	21. Chapter 21

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-one

When James looked in on S'nass he was kneeling on the floor testing the stability of Laura's desk, the positioning of the file cabinets, and the wheels on her chair. James stuck his head in and asked,

"What do you need?"

"I require tools and gloves."

James contacted his pressman and handed S'nass the com unit and listened as the request was made. S'nass rose and immediately went in the direction of the press room and met his man with the required tools at the door, then returned to his self- proclaimed work site. When James next checked, the desk was completely reconfigured with the file cabinet attached to the desk and the entire unit quite mobile so that changing its position in the room would be quite easily accomplished.

S'nass knew that would feed Laura's creative instincts, allowing her to change her vista at will. James looked at S'nass' creation and asked,

"Would you take a look at my office and see what you can do?"

There was no verbal answer, just a return to his feet and a nod of his head and then he followed James out of the they entered, James picked up his current project from his desk top and said,

"It is all yours."

S'nass nodded and positioned himself on the floor to do 'his thing.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, on the ride to Laura's apartment she was bombarded with questions;

"Are you sure?"

"How did you two meet?"

"Is he really that intelligent and strong?"

"What is he really like?"

Laura looked at her friend and simply said,

"He totally completes me."

Zane smiled and nodded.

"Not many can say that in earnest, but in your case I believe it is true."

In her apartment after they had unloaded the car, Laura told their story. Zane's eyes were tear rimmed,

"It is like an old hologram movie, like Jane Eyre or something. You went to a place, planned on doing a good job and ended up falling in love."

Laura corrected her,

"Vulcans do not love…"

The look on Zane's face was priceless and Laura explained that was probably the same look she had when S'nass made that statement. Laura then explained that the Standard word 'love' does not in any way even skim the surface of the Vulcan's attachment to his wife or bondmate. The word closest in Vulcan is cherish and it use is totally possessive. When S'nass showed it to me I had never felt anything that intense. It is total, overwhelming. A Vulcan male will protect his wife and children at the sacrifice of his own life. As a species, the males are totally loyal and as a side point—all equally handsome. The Vulcan Settlement is called, _Ah'rak kya, _which means Vulcan Lives. Everything they do honors their home planet and attempts to preserve their way of life, The Vulcan Way. Everything they do makes so much sense, is so creative, is in actuality, so beautiful… Zane, I attended a birth. It was one of the most awe inspiring experiences in my life The baby's father was prepared to take the mother's pain into his own body. The Vulcan requires that he be the first to touch the child, to receive it to his bared chest and give the child its first bath. At the settlement, a birth is a community event, witnessed by all that wish to do so. Each birth is a victory against Va Pak, The Immeasurable Lost, the destruction of Vulcan. A Vulcan male doesn't have to say to his bondmate, 'I love you,' because every action, attitude, and look shouts that sentiment.

Zane whispered,

"Laura, I am so happy for you."

Then there is this announcement,

"There is to be a marriage or what Vulcans call bonding the end of this coming week. S'nass will accompany me. The groom-to-be has already built the house they will share with his own hands, that is the prerequisite to the bonding. Everything is so orderly, logical and fulfilling. The females who have married Vulcans already are the most contented women I have ever seen, the children are brilliant and beautiful. S'nass and I will have to discuss living arrangements, you know, how much time here and how much time at the settlement, but we have already picked the site for our house. Zane both of us have issues we have to deal with. You know about mine. He us the most receptive, compassionate, selfless person I have ever met and since the standard explanation for happiness to a Vulcan is being satisfied, I hope I can make him satisfied and content."

Zane looked at her friend and then hugged her,

"You have no idea how happy I am for you…and him. What was his greeting?"

"Live long and prosper and then Peace and long life."

"Yeah, both of them to the both of you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

James had stacked Laura's PADDs so he could read them in sequential order. Her writing was brilliant. The descriptions and narratives given drew him in and kept his interest. When he got to the final entry which described S'nass piloting them to San Francisco and told of her excitement to return to the city even though she was anxious to return to _Ah'rak kya_.

Her writing took you to the settlement, allowed you to stand in their central plaza and spun you around to take in the sights. It was genuis. He could see this series continuing for a long, long time. It would take her quite a while to tell each individuals' story.

He read carefully the description of the dining procedures and would attempt to mirror Vulcan dining protocol during the shared diner experience this evening. He was definitely a steak and potato guy, but no problem, the experience would be worth the sacrifice.

Once he had finished the reading project he went back to his office to observe S'nass standing in the center of the room, examining his finished project. When approached S'nass said,

"You now have twenty-three percent more open space in this room. Your furnishing can easily be moved to a more desired configuration.

James stood next to S'nass and said,

"S'nass, what other surprises do you have up your sleeve."

Our boy looked down at his sleeve and touched it's hem. His head tilted with curious eye, looked at James who said,

"Excuse me S'nass, that is an expression that means what other things can you do that would surprise me."

Just then S'nass looked off into the distance tilted his head to the right and said,

"Laura and your wife have returned."

Within a few seconds James saw Zane's vehicle turn in from the street into the company's parking lot.

"How did you do that?"

"Specify."

James was saved from doing just that by the appearance of the two women who were still laughing and touching. S'nass decided that what he observed was normal behavior between Terran females when they are not under the observation of the eyes of individuals at the Vulcan settlement. It would not take much effort to accept that as a Terran norm.


	22. Chapter 22

The Desert Saga

Chapter Twenty-two

S'nass approached Laura and extended his fingers for the _osh'estra_ (Vulcan finger embrace)_._ Smiling Laura matches his gesture and as they touch she closes her eyes and sighs. Zane touches James' arm and gestures with her chin towards her friend and smiles, he squeezes her arm in response and then tilts his head as an indication that they should leave the couple alone for a few minutes. Zane mentally files away her inquiry about what that finger touching was all about.

When she enters his office her face is questioning. James simple explanation was,

"S'nass."

Zane simply nodded in understanding. James then commented,

"You have to see what he did with Laura's office space. He kept testing the equipment's stability. It appears he is concerned about her continued safety."

"From what Laura said, that is considered primary in their relationship."

Back to the original conversation Zane observation was,

"Even if her's remotely resembles the change I see here, I can only imagine."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Taking her elbow in his hand, S'nass guides Laura to her office and stands back to allow her to appreciate the change. Knowing that a public display would embarrass S'nass, she smiled and for no other reason then that she now had the space to do it, she twirled. It was then that her stomach growled and his acute hearing heard her digestive system's protest. His comment was,

"My Laura, your body requires sustenance."

Now taking her by her waist he hurriedly returned to James' office.

"James and Zane, friends of my beloved Laura Whitfield, her body has advised us that she requires sustenance. Do you wish to join us?"

Now this was a turn of events, Zane and James had planned to take the couple to dinner, and it looked like there would be a change in plans. Pressing his com button he advised his secretary that he would be absent from his office and so she should take subsequent messages.

Once outside S'nass gestured toward his craft and simply said,

"Please direct me to the place that you wish to go."

S'nass, displaying his gentleman nature, assisted Laura into her seat and secured her harness. Not to be outdone, James followed suit, causing Zane to giggle and she said,

"You will not be outdone, that is good."

Then addressing S'nass she said,

"Please continue exhibiting chivalrous behavior as a good example for James."

S'nass searched for a definition: 'gallant, courteous'. Is that how Terrans viewed Vulcan behavior that is considered normal between males and females? This conduct applied not only between bondmates, but also mothers, female siblings, grandmothers, even female dignitaries and even military personnel. This was part of a male Vulcan's childhood training. He was certain that all of his sons would understand and implement the proper behavior toward the female of any species.

After S'nass is strapped in his statement is direct,

"Directions please."

James starts,

"Make a left hand turn at the next intersection."

S'nass does not pull off.

Laura says,

"James, you can give all the directions to S'nass, his memory is eidetic, he will create a mental map and then he will start the journey."

James complies.

The hoover craft lifts from the surface and S'nass punches in all the directions into the GPS and sets the craft for auto-alert, allowing him to interact with the other occupants of the vehicle.

"What suggestions do you have for a site to have Second Meal?" was S'nass inquiry.

Acting in her role as interpreter, Laura said,

"Second meal is equivalent to Terran's lunch. As you can see the descriptions are quite literal so I do not have to ask you what breakfast is called."

The vehicle pulls into a large parking lot and James points ahead to a restaurant sign, 'Lottie's' underneath the name was _No moo, baa, cluck, oink or seafood may enter. here_ Laura remembers something very important about a Vulcan's dining experience. She whispers to Zane who nods in understanding.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once seated, water was placed before all, the waiter stood ready.

James spoke,

"We will respect our visitor's dining habits at this time. First may we be served family style from covered dishes?"

The waiter answered in the affirmative.

"We will also require a covered pitcher of water on the table and a double set of silverware besides each place setting."

Looking at the menu they all placed an order.

Zane figured that the present was as good a time as any to make the inquiry about the touching of fingers she had observed outside Laura's office. She voiced her inquiry.

Laura noticed that S'nass stiffened and a tinge of green was spreading across his face. She took up the reigns,

"What you observed was the only public display of affection accepted by Vulcans. It is called osh'estra, the finger embrace. Since Vulcans are touch telepaths it is a form of silent communication implemented by bondmates, or 'bondmate in training', which is what I am. A bondmate is what we would call, a husband and his wife."

Turning toward S'nass and smiling, she continued,

"It is a uniquely personal experience."

James now questioned S'nass,

"S'nass, what is your specific job at The Settlement?"

"I solve problems."

"Okay, okay, I mean what kind of problems?"

"Any."

"You can solve any problem?"

"Up until the present time every problem inherent to the location where The Settlement exist, yes, has been solved. I do not work alone, there are five besides myself, these assist in the building of the designs submitted."

James understands that for S'nass this is not a boastful admission, just an answer to his question.

What are some areas that you have solved such problems.

Housing, agriculture, tools, machinery, electrical, gray water irrigation…

James says,

"So as you said, where there is a need you fill it."

S'nass nods.

"What kind of homes are constructed?"

Presently, to satisfy the needs of the Terran bondmates, the houses that are built replicate those found here on Terran. On the outskirts of our settlement we have built some homes that mirror our housing on Vulcan."

"What is different about Vulcan housing?"

"Everything."

James decided to pick up on some of S'nass precise and concise wording,

"Specify.:

S'nass nodded.

"A Vulcan house is…an isand to itself. It needs nothing from the outside to continue to function as a comfortable, self-sustained residence. Before such a house is built, the builder must test water sources, wind speeds, the condition of the surrounding soil, in other words, will the site support a garden to supply food, waste disposal options, and the nearness of building materials. After this study is complete, a style of structure is chosen. The building has its own energy generator that is fed by wind, pumbling that allows the use of gray water, its own waste system that breaks down all components so that they will not threaten the eco-system, Every home has a large vestibule which is open to prevailing winds and energy storage units that will hold energy to keep the house functioning when the wind changes direction. Such homes are very efficient."

James emboldened himself to ask,

"Do you think that I might see such a structure?"

"It can be arranged."

Seven waiters approached with covered dishes and all speech stopped.


	23. Chapter 23

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-three

Of course, the meal went well. There was silence and after the dishes were cleared away, S'nass produced his chit to pay. James protested and was silenced by S'nass logical explanation,

"It was I who invited YOU."

James nodded and then asked,

"S'nass, while you are here in San Francisco, what would you like to see?"

Looking intently at Laura for several seconds which action James interpreted as the non-verbal response to his question, S'nass finally addressed James inquiry,

"I must report to the Embassy so as to receive my entry card. After that I am free to see whatever you wish to show me."

S'nass punched in the location and piloted the vehicle to a quiet part of town with stately buildings situated on large plots. It was Embassy Row. Every Federation planet had their Embassy in this area, and it appeared that each attempted to outdo their fellow member by the size, ornamentation, and it's embassy's grounds. On the other hand, The Vulcan Embassy by its shear simplistic beauty stood out from all the rest. It was a massive building, situated on rising ground and surrounded by a fence. A security guard stopped them at the entry and S'nass and he exchanged information. Once checked against what appeared to be a roster of sorts, the vehicle was waved through. S'nass exited the vehicle and asked if all could remain seated until he returned. He entered, made the necessary inquiries, received his entry pass and returned to the vehicle.

"As my guest you will be given a guided tour of the embassy.

Laura hunched her shoulders and covered her open mouth, this was one of her wishes fulfilled. Now acting as an advisor She told James and Zane,

"The only noise you will hear will probably be machinery. Vulcans use very little verbalization when they work. Everything has been planned, studied, analyzed, and discussed prior to actually working on a project, so as to make the end result as close to perfect as possible. There is no laughter, jesting, horseplay or aimless chatter. There is not even the sound of footsteps since they all wear soft slippers while in this building. The atmosphere is designed to encourage deep thought and application of the already determined way to accomplish whatever task is before the individual or group in the most efficient manner."

If a Vulcan could display pride, Laura's explanation would have been a reason for such on the part of S'nass. Her understanding of his people has become truly impressive and he nodded his approval.

They entered the ornate doors and the sight was spectacular. Two marble staircases on either side of a grand foyer led to three floors of offices. The fourth floor housed the private residences of the Ambassador and additional guest rooms which could only be reached by a private elevator. All other accommodations were through doors on either side of the massive foyer. There appeared to be an auditorium to the rear and above their heads were many banners with Vulcan script displaying the teachings of Surak. A gigantic chandelier which appeared to spread across at least two thirds of the area. It was Indeed impressive.

S'nass whispered something in Laura's ear,

Smiling she said,

"And please, this is Vulcan soil, no public displays of affection. We will catch up on that later."

With her final statement, S'nass attempted to prevent the deepening of the color of his face and was unsuccessful. If he could have expressed embarrassment, his face would have revealed that he felt scandalized.

Almost on cat feet their guide appeared wearing those soft slippers and uttered the typical Vulcan greeting.

S'nass responded with his right hand in the salute.

Their guide directed their attention to a huge room to the left. The entire room was dedicated to Vulcan, their home planet. One entire wall was taken up with a giant picture of the planet. Scenes of rural areas, cities, schools,The Vulcan Science Academy, their government offices were projected on the opposing wall. Another wall was used as a screen to view holo-vids of loved ones who had perished at the time of_ Va Pak_, The Immeasurable Loss. Most were of entire families, of course none were smiling but a viewer could gather a great sense of the importance of family by viewing just a small portion of this continuous slide show. Of course, this room was not necessary for any Vulcan because of their eidetic memory which would allow them to visit the scenes of Vulcan they had stowed away in their minds for as many years as they had lived.. However, the room was very important for non-Vulcans to get a basic idea of who Vulcans are and how they would triumph over anything negative by application of The Vulcan Way, The Needs Edict and acceptance of _Kaii'dith_, 'What Is, Is,' which was the absolute acceptance of occurrences that could not be changed. It would be by the strictest application of The Vulcan Way that they would succeed.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

One of the things that Laura noticed was like a prevailing wind within the confines of the building. With that came various scents, calling to mind a dry desert atmosphere and others that she was unfamiliar with.. It appeared that they had even included that remembrance within the confines of their embassy. After all, it was resting on Vulcan soil.

The final stop was explained as the Embassy gardens, part were enclosed and parts open to the sunlight and air. They were not allowed into the area because during certain hours, counting the present, it also served as a place for meditation. The door were opened for a brief second and the sweet smell of incense filled their nostrils as did the smell of a desert wind.

The tour had been informative and inspiring. Before they left they were invited to write their impressions of their visit in the guest book.

S'nass spoke to the guide to the aside and then nodded. He joined the rest and headed outside.

Once outside S'nass revealed that they had an invitation to return back to the embassy for 'last meal'. It appeared that James' invitation for a dinner meal would have to wait for another day.

Laura thought for a moment and determined that S'nass could get a big dose of Terran life if he visited 'Fisherman's Wharf'. She voiced the cross streets of the location and S'nass punched in the coordinates and piloted the vehicle through San Francisco's busy streets.

Every sort of representation of Terran life was here at this location. Its food, people, recreation, music, oddities and the one that Laura felt sure S'nass would enjoy, The Aquarium. With all the people milling around James observed S'nass continued to hold Laura close to him with a possessive arm around her waist. James hoped that a degree of trust would develop between him and S'nass because he certainly wanted to discuss how that action was demonstrative of his attachment to Laura. From what he had already observed this 'Vulcan thing' was an extremely powerful force.


	24. Chapter 24

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-four

What S'nass saw during their explore of this very popular tourist attraction caused him to almost experience an was the constant bombardment of almost touching, invading his space, noises, loud speech, music and primarily, the Terran habit of eating with one's bare hands, that affected him adversely. In actuality, it repulsed him. Adjustment was necessary if he would spend time in this Terran society. It was only when he was in the relative silence of this place of beauty and peaceful calm, The Aquarium, that he was able to return to 'normal', but his death grip on Laura never ceased.

What James did know about Vulcans he had learned from a holo com show hostess named Betty Flippin. She at one point had explained that the Vulcan male was very protective and territorial when it came to their mates. Of course, he did not know the underlying reason for this possessiveness because Vulcans would never have made such knowledge public themselves. He was, however, looking forward to having a long conversation with him. He would assure S'nass that what was talked about was private, among friends. Perhaps that would open a door for him. James had a great idea, why not take S'nass to the beach. While it was so that The Wharf did allow a pleasant view of the sea, the beach would allow the sounds of the ocean, and not people's voice to dominate the atmosphere. Once in the vehicle, Laura directed S'nass to follow the water and they surprisingly arrived at a virtually deserted portion of the beach.

S'nass looked in amazement as all the other occupants of the vehicle bent down and removed their shoes. Before he could voice his question, Laura spoke,

"S'nass, you remember in the cave how I wanted to feel the water on my feet. Here is an opportunity for me to do that again."

S'nass nodded, but made no move to follow suit. His thoughts took him back to the Aquarium, where he observed sea life eating, eliminating waste, probably insuring the perpetuation of life through sexual intercourse, all within the confines of their watery home. He did not desire his flesh coming in contact with that liquid. He also wondered if he was touched by one of the creatures living in that vast body of water would there be a telepathic connection. He certainly did not desire that to happen.

James and Zane walked hand in hand, her head rested on his upper arm and they allowed the waves to touch their feet. S'nass took his stand to Laura's left which allowed her to walk in the shallows and enjoy the lapping waves. S'nass was careful to avoid that contact and in order to doso he mathematically calculated the appearance of each wave and stepped a little clear of Laura's feet as it washed over her feet. He noticed that today each toe nail was a shade of pink. Apparently Terran female could make these changes daily, or if really obsessed, hourly.

S'nass made the announcement,

"We presently have thirty nine minutes, sixteen seconds, to return to the embassy in order to partake of Last Meal. After all were settled in the vehicle they took off skyward, instead of having to content with San Francisco late day traffic. Their pilot unerringly settled his craft down in the parking lot. The group disembarked and S'nass led them to the entrance waving his card toward an unseen security device.

In actuality, the card was a ruse. When S'nass had stood at the security gates his entire DNA profile was read and stored. There could never be an entrance because of a lost or stolen card, for the card holder's body was his entry document. S'nass did not reveal that this new security system was of his design and making for that was not The Vulcan Way.

S'nass led them to the dining room guest tables, both males held the chair for the companion and then seated themselves. S'nass noticed that the table at the center front was also set and the Vulcan banners had been lowered as a back drop. The message conveyed to him was simple, The Vulcan Ambassador was here, at the embassy. Of course, much had been written and viewed about Sarek. It was indeed a great experience to be in the company of such a man.

A gong was heard and all was silent. The door opened and the Ambassador's party walked in. The Ambassador led the entourage, behind him was a younger Vulcan, apparently his son and his aduna, they were followed by their children supervised by an older Vulcan female, who kept them the necessary measured steps behind the adults. All were dressed in Vulcan robes. The room was silent as the group took their seats.

The younger female observed the guest table and caught Laura's eye. Of course, there could be no smiles, or acknowledgement for that was not The Vulcan Way, but Laura was anxious to meet this female because, like her, she was Terran and her partner was Vulcan.

While the meal was in progress a note was passed to S'nass that read,

"Please do not leave your seats when the meal is over."

He had no idea of the source of the communication, but he would comply. When the Ambassador rose from his seat all did so. His exit indicated the end of the meal. A young Vulcan male came to their table and instructed them to follow him and he brought them to the end of the diplomatic troupe's line and they followed them to the outside foyer. Once outside the Terran aduna came forward and said to S'nass in Vulcan,

"_S'nass, Dif-toheh smusma_, welcome to Vulcan soil."

Her husband was engaged in conversation with his father and the Terran female indicated that they should all follow. Engaged in conversation, as to S'nass' identity Sarek with his son, Spochk, then walked toward a rear wall. As they approached a panel opened and a private elevator was observed as it opened it's doors.

S'nass, always a modest individual could not believe that he was being taken into the private quarters of Sarek of Vulcan. He was not sure why this had happened, but he was certainly agreeable to such an experience.

On the other hand, James was almost salivating.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Just a personal note. I don't know how many of you look at youtube's

Spock and Uhura's music videos. I have become enraptured with one entitled, 'Be

Still'.

Do yourself a favor, please view it. It highlights the experiences involved with Spock

and Nyota's relationship. It is beautifully edited and the singer's voice makes the

song so emotionally laden I wish I could put it on a loop and broadcast the song

throughout my house.:0)

On with the story…

The Desert Saga

Chapter Twenty-five

When the elevator stopped, the Ambassador alighted first, then his son, finally the rest of the party. A general gesture of welcome was carried out by the Ambassador who said,

"Welcome _Pudor-tor K'lek _(Honored, Highest Skilled) S'nass of Vulcan."

It appeared that the conversation between father and son that had been observed, was the agreement that the guest in their midst was S'nass, who had designed so many inventions to make life better for The Survivors atThe Settlement and the Embassy.

S'nass' picture had accompanied his original submission which made the recognition undeniable. The Terran female bondmate radiated her joy at seeing another Terran female paired with a Vulcan male, his Laura.

The Ambassador gestured for all to be seated and he spoke,

"Are you adjusting to life here on Terra, _Pudor-tor K'lek _S'nass?"

"Yes Osu Sarek, my adjustment has been accelerated by the discovery of my K'diwa, Laura Whitfield. I understand that your bondmate was also Terran."

A shadow passed briefly over the ambassador's face and he breathed deeply.

"Yes, my beloved was from this planet."

S'nas voiced, _Tushah nasi-veh K'oou_ (I grieve with thee, expressed to a superior).

Sarek nodded.

Nyota had corralled the females and was animatingly conversing with them, bombarding them with questions, especially Laura. She advised her that there was an entire community of Vulcan/Terran pairs within the confines of San Francisco. Itappears that many Vulcan/Terran members of Star Fleet were so bonded. She communicated to Spock her desire to invite these guests to their home to meet Sirin, Rachel, Lo'vaak, Christine and Bettie and Drevi. Perhaps tomorrow, LastMeal…?

Turning toward him Nyota saw his approving nod.

Would you please do us this service that you not include what happens during this visit to the private apartments in anything written about your visit to the Embassy. That omission is in the interest of security."

Laura agreed.

The children were brought to Nyota by T'Paa, who lined them up so that they could be introduced. Laura's estimation about the offspring of Vulcan and Terran pairing was reaffirmed by the children standing before her in their beautifully decorated Vulcan robes. Each had raised their fingers in the Vulcan salute and verbalized their accepted greeting. She inquired,

"Do you also speak Standard?"

They answered in unison,

"Yes, Miss Whitfield."

The one that appeared to be the oldest continued,

"We speak Vulcan, three dialects, Romulan, two dialects, Trill, Betazoid, four languages of Terra and two dialects of USA (United States of Africa). In which do you prefer to communicate?"

She had to stop herself from hugging the last speaker and answered,

"You are speaking to a Terran with the ability to communicate in only one language, Standard. Would it be an imposition for us to use that language?"

They all nodded in the affirmative. Then the youngest said,

"Purdor Tor S'nass will teach you our language. Perhaps the next time we meet you will have learned much of it. Our parents have communicated with us in many languages since we were infants."

Laura then asked,

"What is the meaning of the title that has been given S'nass?"

The oldest again acting as spokesman said,

"The two words mean Honored, Highly Skilled and that is what your future bondmate is. We have been told that if a person describes what he wants and how he wishes it to operate that it is a great probability that it will be designed and made by him. Although, Vulcans are technically advance, his skills are far above what is considered normal for us."

Again, Laura understood that the statement is not a boast, just a statement of fact.

T'Paal had sent through the parental bond that they should come to her for their lesson. All of the children said in Standard,

"Peace and long life to you Miss Whitfield,"

They then silently departed from her presence.

James, already antsy asked Spock and Nyota,

"Are your children educated here at the Embassy?"

Spock answered,

"All of the chidren whose parents are non-Terran and Terran are educated at a special facility at Star Fleet Headquaters. They have all tested out of all regular schooling programs available to them. My bondmate, as you would say, wife, is the director of that educational facility. Our three sons, my cousin, has two son and a daughter who attend, as does our next door neighbors whose son and daughter are Betazoid/Vulcan/Terran all are students there. I am presently serving as a civilian advisor to the Star Fleet Academy. I give you this information so that you will understand our extremely inflexible schedules, but we do wish you to be our guest tomorrow at our residence. At that time, you will meet the families that I mentioned.

From the opposite side of the room came female laughter. Zane, Laura and Nyota apparently had found a common ground that they had found humorous. Spock sent is father a silent query,

"Would you be available for Last Meal at my home tomorrow?"

The reply was succinct,

''I am.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The females were discussing a subject that is always of interest to the female of ost species,…love and marriage.

Nyota started,

_"You work for the San Francisco Herald and the newspaper has been running tease anouncements now for weeks…_

_'What ever happen to The Surivors?'_

_'Have they been able to settle comfortably in their new location?'_

_'What has happened to the search for wives for these handsome bachelors?'_

Nyota continued,

"Were you able to take any holo pics to share with your readers?"

Laura answered,

"There are some pictures of the site, persons who are named are also identified by picures. The first picture taken was of S'nass who met me at the gate and deanded that I leave my carbonated beverage outside in my parked car.

The women were give just a few details of she and S'nass' slow-building elationship. Nyota laughed and stated,

"Most Vulcan/Terran relationships are like that. The exception is the concept of love at first sight used as a reasons for a sudden attachment. My husband's attentions to me were so subtle that he should have carried a placard. Believe me, both of us were clueless, we were in the middle before either one of us knew what was going on.

Looking toward him she said to Laura, so when is the big day?"

Her answer,

"We have not decided, but it will be soon."

Zane joined in,

"I am under the impression that S'nass would marry, or bond, with Laura yesterday, if it was possible. He is completed smitten."

"So that you know, we both are…smitten, and you know how my life experiences seemed like such a thing would never happen to me."

"Yeah, I remember," was Zane's whispered reply.

Laura's smile was sort of crooked,

"He has told me that resentment, vengeance, and negative thoughts are all illogical because as he says, _Kaii'dith_ what is, is. Accept it and move on. Such feelings, if continued would have prevented our bonding. As I have let go, it was like a burden has been lifted from my person."

Nyota added,

"The reason why they can accomplish so much is they are a forward looking people, not looking back at negatives because they contribute nothing good to a person. It was with, the destruction of Vulcan that I saw the survivors fighting with thesevering of their familiar bonds and the need to survive themselves. Come, let me show you something. Nyota advised Spock od their destination and then took the two females with her down to the embassy garden and had them stop in from of the Memorial stele and she stooped down and fingered the names. These are the Vulcan survivors who made an opposite choice. The others say they by living give voice to those who did not. It is on that premise that The Settlement was founded…a Vulcan cannot be proud or accept plaudit's but we their bondmates are proud of their tenacity, their logic, their work ethics, their never accepting defeat and the fact they are the best husbands and fathers and their devotion to us, their bondmates is limitless.

Zane sighed and said,

"Do they give classes to teach our Terran men those secrets? I will personally sign

James up. But, seriously, James only fails in comparison to the Vulcan males,

otherwise he is my darling."

After a brief view of the grounds they returned to the private apartment where the males were engaged in 'heavy' conversation. The females entered and Spock announced that T'Paal had put the children to bed in the bedrooms here at the Embassy, so they was no rush to get home to put them to bed. He and Nyota would stay in the family's apartment for the night.

Snass, James, Zane and Laura expressed appreciation for an enjoyable evening and the fact that they would seeone another the next evening. Spock had given the address and coordinates so S'nass could reach the destination without a problem.

Of course the women embraced. The men nodded and four departed.

Once entering the vehicle it suddenly dawned on S'nass that once James and Zane were dropped off at the Herald's parking lot, he would be alone with Laura, if he entered her apartment he would be sure to leave the door open asinstructed by Ka'nu.


	26. Chapter 26

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-six

After they had returned to the Herald's parking lot, and said their 'good-byes S'nass questioned,

"My Laura, where would you like me to take you?"

"Would you mind taking me to my apartment? Perhaps we can have some tea before you return to the embassy."

Of course, in actuality, S'nass knew that tea was not what he really needed, but those feelings must be smothered, it was not yet the time for _plathau,_ perfection, and he would desire it only within the bounds of The Vulcan Way. Her door would remain opened while he was present. He felt he was completely capable of protecting her if an unwelcome presence attempted to enter while the apartment entry was vulnerable.

He settled the vehicle and removed her items from the rear. Carrying them he followed her lead to her apartment and they entered the rooms and S'nass' eyes took in the full scope of her living quarters—much smaller then he had envisioned,but certainly enough room for two for short periods of time.

He said to Laura,

"My Laura, isolation and privacy is valuable to bonded couples, which we are not. In places where compromise might prove to be a temptation, K'nau advised that these two physical situations must be avoided while we are here within these walls. Please grant me the permission to apply K'nau's instruction."

She nodded.

The entry door was propped open.

Once his hands were free she came and put her head on his chest. He lightly embraced her clothed back and whispered into her hair,

"I cherish thee."

Reaching down he lifted her chin and observed quivering lips and a lone tear tracing its way down her left cheek.

"Beloved, it is a painful situation that we will be able to resolve shortly. After our tea I shall leave you to rest.

Leaving her he said, "I will make the tea for you.

Laura closed her eyes and put her head back on the couch and was startled to hear a male voice. It was not S'nass'.

"Peggy, Peggy Smith are you in there?"

Her stomach clutched and she felt sick. There was then a slight rap on the door.

"Does a Peggy Smith live here?"

She beat down the sob that was threatening to rise from her narrowing throat. She breathed deeply. As she rose from a chair out of the corner of her eye she saw S'nass coming toward her. She placed her hand up so as to halt his approach and walked toward to door.

She looked at him, his hair was the 'right' color but that was the only similarity. He Looked quite a bit unkempt, bearded, with a look of dispair in his hazel eyes.

"I am Peggy Smith. How may I help you?"

Running his hand through his hair he responded,

"Don't you recognize me Peggy? Do I look that different? It has not been that long?"

Rubbing his chin he continued,

"You look as beautiful as ever. I…I'm Jerry. I just came back from a trip and thought I would look you up because I know you would not have destroyed our child… the baby…I wanted to see my child."

Feeling weak in her knees Laura gestured for him to enter.

In the kitchen S'nass could hear her sharp intake of breath and he waited. This would be her test...this would be his answer…

Attempting to control her voice she stated,

"A few years have passed, changes are to be expected…"

With her invitation he picked up his backpack and followed her into the apartment.

As she proceeded him into her living space she said,

"Please leave the door open. Could I get you something to eat or drink?"

"I would appreciate both."

Coming into the kitchen she went to S'nass and he stroked her hair and nodded.

"S'nass. please, would you go in with me and bring him in some tea?"

She went to the food storage area and made two sandwiches, one for her visitor to

eat and she wrapped one for him to take. Then they both entered the living area

together,

"Jerry, please allow me to introduce my fiancé, S'nass of Vulcan."

Nothing registered upon the visitor's face—no surprise, shock, remorse, grief, no contrition. His comment to S'nass was,

"I hope that you know you have a treasure."

S'nass reply answered the visitor's inquiry,

"Laura is half my soul, half my heart."

"As she should have been to me," was the other male's summation.

"Where is my…our child. Is it a girl or boy?"

Laura arose from her seat and proceeded into her bedroom. She came out with two items, one a sonogram, the other a small box.

"The sonogram indicated I was pregnant with a son, this small box contains his ashes. I miscarried but could not bring myself to dispose of him as if he was a piece of garbage, as if he was unloved. The box is small, perhaps you would like to keep it."

Now the look on the visitor's face changed. He stood up and said,

"I was hoping that there would be a little part of me left somewhere that could and would amount to something. I am terminal. My lifestyle has caught up with me.

Would you permit me to take these ashes to bury my son with me?"

Laura nodded and S'nass embraced her shoulder.

"Man, take good care of her. He reached into his bag and said,

"Look at this after I leave. I have advised the person who will handle my final wishes to contact you when…, you know."

Laura nodded.

Of course S'nass, based on the visitor's revelation, could not voice either the initial Vulcan greeting or farewell. He just nodded. The visitor looked again at Laura and said to S'nass,

"I envy you," and quietly left.

As he walked back through the entry Laura exhaled.

"I feel sorry for him. All the negatives I harbored have vanished."

S'nass said,

"In one of Terran's holy books a wise men said,

"If your enemy is hungry, feed him…" I am sure that he realized that the preparation of food for said person and serving that person would give an individual time to let in a forgiving spirit.*

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was no hindrance, no reason why they could not be bonded. She was free of whatever encumbrance would have prevented it before. These had been totally removed by the visitor's appearance and her treatment of him.S'nass' heart felt grateful for the stranger's visit.

Laura picked up the envelope and fingered it. She then put it down. "We will read this when we return to my office I would prefer whatever the message is to read it at a happy place.

S'nass repeated his tea-making activity and brought their tea into the living area and sat her mug down in front of her.

"If tea was the only sustenance you would require, you would be in capable hands. However, on the ship, the male's lives were not in any way caught up in domesticity of any sort, but I will be your willing student."

She rose from her chair and he stood,

"We will learn from each other."

She kissed him and he knew that a hasty retreat would be wise.

"Beloved, may your rest be productive."

He stared intently at her face for five seconds and left her. His last view was of her with her hand to her lips.


	27. Chapter 27

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-seven

S'nass entered the vehicle and directed it toward the Embassy. So far the visit had reaped rich rewards. It was fortuitous that the visitor from Laura's past had come at this time. After all, in a few days Laura and he would be traveling back to the settlement. Without that visit the resolution would not had come at a time when it was so important for it to happen. Upon their return, he would order supplies and start work on their home even though the completion of its construction would not postpone their bonding

He would attempt to contact James once he was settled into his accommodations, at the embassy. He was hopeful that the first of Laura's articles could be released and posted digitally within the next day so they would be in San Francisco at its release. He had been informed that the paper runs were extremely limited, for private subscribers who had 'life' subscriptions and seemed to prefer holing the tangible copy of the news in their hands, perhaps while drinking their morning beverage.

Settling down the craft in the parking lot he removed his bag from the rear and took out his entry card—which he knew was only a ruse, for his DNA signature had been stored upon his first visit. Once settled he contacted Laura,

"You are secure and well?"

He had awakened her and she yawned,

"Yes S'nass, all is well. I think I have enjoyed the most peaceful rest I have experienced in a long time."

"For this I am grateful. I am sorry I left you in haste, your presence with me had begun to erode my resolve. Please forgive me. If you are without proper nourishment I could return with something for you."

"No, there are many places nearby that could deliver food to me, but I think that what I will do is go back to sleep. What time should I expect you tomorrow morning?

"I will contact you before I leave the embassy and I will bring sustenance for First Meal."

"I love you S'nass."

"My Laura, may your rest be productive and I cherish thee."

S'nass now contacted James who once he answered said to Zane,

"It is S'nass…"

"Have you settled in at the embassy?"

"Yes my accommodations are adequate."

"I wanted to find out something about…well how you were able to reconfigure the office furnishings without plans or anything."

"I have been doing that since childhood. My parents would always be surprised when they would find pieces of things disassembled but were always pleased when I presented them with my finished work."

James had a smile in his voice when he said,

"Here on Terra that is called, 'New and Improved' or 'Next Generation'.

Since you said I will be able to view a Vulcan style home. When will you be returning to the settlement?"

"We are attempting to await the first installment of Laura's reporting on _Ah'rak kya _before we return to the settlement."

James answered,

"It will be released tomorrow."

"Then probably we will return the day after that occurrence. Would that timing be suitable for your visit".

James responded,

"I realize you are a literal thinker so figuratively speaking, I would move heaven and earth to accompany you there."

S'nass attempted to process this information and responded,

"So you are saying you will not allow anything to stop you from making the trip."

"S'nass you are correct."

"Allow me to invite your wife to accompany you. I am certain that Laura will be most pleased with that arrangement. We must allow them both to be, as you would say, pleasantly surprised.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The response to Laura's initial report was monumental. Bettie Flippin, host of 'The Stars Are Forever,' called the newspaper and requested Laura's appearance on her show. Unbeknown to her, that very evening Bettie would meet Laura in person at Spock and Nyota's home.

Laura and S'nass entered the office to the sound of applause. Mr. Price the owner of the newspaper was present with the editor-in-chief by his side. They both went to shake her hand while S'nass stood silently to the side with his shields set at their highest level. Laura was advised her story had brought the digital circulation to the highest it had ever been and request were coming in for a large hard copy issue of the entire report. Once the newspaper's owner had left, James gestured for Laura and S'nass to come into his office. Addressing S'nass he said,

"S'nass would it be an invasion of your privacy to eventually make an announcement about your future bonding to Laura?"

S'nass responsed,

"As you are probably aware, Vulcans are very private. This is especially so about personal matters. Laura and I will discuss this matter and before you leave the settlement we will give you our answer. Is that reasoning acceptable?"

"Very much so."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass walked around the office noting what improvements could be made in the layout of the floor plan and advised James who nodded and asked,

"Could you and your crew do the makeover?"

"We would have to get clearance from the settlement's administrator, Su'auk. I will let you know.

Laura and S'nass enjoyed Second Meal at her desk while she dictated information into her unit. After eating Laura suggested a walk. As they walked on the street Laura thought,

'This will probably be the last day we can enjoy such an activity without interruption. After my appearance on 'The Stars Are Forever', such an activity would become difficult. It would definitely be the time to return to the settlement.'

The rest of the day went without incident until Laura remembered the envelope that had been left on her table. She retrieved it from her papers and handed it to S'nass and closed her eyes.

His eyes scanned the document,

"It is an insurance policy with you named as beneficiary."

Laura breathed deeply.

"I was hoping that it was not a note from him that would dig up any now buried memories."

S'nass handed the paper back to her without folding it. Laura was about to put it back in the envelop when S'nass said,

"I believe you should look at the document."

When she did, her legs got weak and she had to be seated. The beneficiary payout was for two million credits. There was a note inside that said simply,

Dear Peggy:

I am in hopes that you will accept this for your personal use and also for my child. The amount does not come near or in any way mirror my regard for you nor the degree of my disappointment in my own behavior toward you.'

Jer

Her lips were tight and she said,

"This is something that will address matters that are part of our future. Please, would you place this in a secure place at the settlement. I know it will be safe there."

It was two minutes before time to leave and James said,

"Are you all ready to go?"

James the consummate newspaper 'busy-body' could hardly wait for his further introduction into Vulcan/Terran society.


	28. Chapter 28

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-eight

Reaching the entry of Spock and Nyota's house S'nass touched the visitor's entry pad. A computer voice responded,

"Please await the host's appearance at the door."

Spock opened the door and saluted S'nass,

"Welcome."

Above their head the sign that heralded the locations said,

"Welcome to the home of S'chn Tgai Spock and Nyota.'

It was the same sign that had greeted Nyota when she first stepped into this house, which had been a surprise

prepared by Spock for His Nyota.*

The group was escorted into a spacious family room with comfortable sofas and chairs. Already present were Spock's cousin, Sirin and his wife Rachel, their next door neighbor, Lo'vaak and his wife Christine, Drevi, the Betazoid ambassador and his wife Bettie Flippin.

Nyota introduced the other visitors to the newly arrived guest. Everyone was then escorted into the dinning room where a buffet was spread. Of course, the casual nature of the meal allowed for conversation.

James approached Spock and thanked him for his invitation to his home. Spock nodded and with the honesty so inherit to a Vulcan stated,

"This act of hospitality was at the urging of My Nyota. My aduna finds pleasure in such interaction and the opportunity to, as she says, 'exchange ideas' with other Terran and Vulcan couple. She is a well-spring of advice and information on the subject."

His eyes rested lovingly on his aduna and she must have caught his silent message and she looked over at him and smiled.

In the meantime Drevi had picked up on Bettie's excitement at having met the new star reporter of The San Francisco Herald. She was determined to engage her in private conversation. Knowing his wife's ability to unrelentingly question a person that she found intriguing, Drevi sympathized with his wife's current target as Bettie left his side, her target within her sight.

Bettie's introduction was complimentary,

"Ms Whitfield, I want you to know how much I enjoyed your reporting of activities at the Vulcan settlement. I was there when the Vulcan survivors were relocated to that area. They are an amazing group of young males."

"Laura, please call me Laura…"

"In that case, I'm Bettie.'

There were mutual nods of understanding.

"Alright Laura, please tell me what has been your most memorable experience?"

"Meeting S'nass."

Smiling, Bettie nodded in understanding,

"Your fiancé is handsome, even for a Vulcan . My husband is of the more relaxed species of male off-worlder, a Betazoid."

Laura nodded, her observation was,

"He is as handsome as my S"nass. Are Betazoids also telepathic?"

"On a completely different level than Vulcans. While Vulcans require touch, my husband can choose to read thoughts even without the support of touch. Of course, they do not misuse this gift. Before we were married, with my permission Drevi once used his ability to transport me to his home planet without having to travel via space ship or me having to pack a bag.

Without any prelude the females, including Bettie, separated from the males all of them touching and hugging one another as they went outside to the rose garden.*** In the meantime, the males seemed to gravitate towards the library. As they moved in that direction the entry chime was heard and Spock responded and then returned with his father.

Spock had prefaced his father's appearance with the words,

"S'nass, my father is the vanguard of all of our unique experience, in case you were not aware, my mother was Terran. Sarek simply performed the salute and quietly sat at the head of the library table. In this more relaxed setting he then addressed S'nass,

"_Pudor-tor Kelek_ (Skilled, honored)S'nass please advise me of how work is progressing at _Ah'rak kya_.

"This weekend there will be five bondings. The housing for these couples has been completed. Within the past three months there have been eight births. One was witnessed by my K'diwa just this past week. _Zup-fulagsu _(foreman) Su'auk continues to be a source of inspiration and example for all. Another greenhouse is in the planning stages. It will be totally devoted to fruit crops. Within that controlled environment it is projected that with staggered planning fresh fruit will be available year round.

I have met with _Hakausu _(Healer) K'nau who will perform my bonding to Laura within a short period of time. He informed me that when two lives seek each other, as has been in our case, there should not be a long delay before the _plathau_ (bring to perfection through marital intercourse)."

S'nass continued,

"Osu Sarek, I wish to propose a question to you. Would it be a conflict of our purpose to repay the kindness shown by Terra for what has been given us here on this planet, for me to perform services for Terrans outside the settlement?"

Sarek answer,

"_Pudor-tor _S'nass, we are deeply indebted to this planet for several things, one is the actual acquisition of the location of our now home, another for this planets contribution to the Vulcan males heath and well being, and aid to New Vulcan, any contribution toward the continued well being of our generous hosts I would encourage. The only requirement is that any endeavor be approved and registered by any agency deemed necessary outside our settlement."

At the start of S'nass question, James face had taken on an anxious appearance, with Sarek's answer his was the only grin in the entire room. Almost like a child raising his hand in class he asked if he might also pose a question…

"Could a Vulcan operate a business outside the walls of _Ah'rak kya_?"

Sarek simply said,

"If it would work out for the good of Terrans and Vulcans alike, such a thing could be encouraged. Although such endeavors should never leave the settlement to be at a loss."

James sat back and wondered where this conversation and the generous suggestion voiced by the highest Vulcan authority on Terra would lead. He was now more than anxious to see the workings of a Vulcan house.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile the females had exited the house and had seated themselves on chairs in the rose garden.**

A light bulb went off in Bettie's mind,

"Ladies, how would you all like to be on my show?"

Turning to Nyota, she said,

"The twins and your youngest son have not been exposed to the media in some time. Come to think of it, let's make it a party-bring the males also."

Kicking up her heels as she plopped herself down in an awaiting chair. She asked Nyotta, Rachel and Christine

when they had last visited the settlement. For each of them, It had been almost a year.

"Well perhaps we should just pack up the whole shebang and do a show from there. That exposure would be simply wonderful. "Can you all get time off to do a 'visit' show?

All nodded. That was all the encouragement Bettie needed. She had already formulated the theme of that show,

'Where Are They Now?'  
>`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`<p>

*This surprise was revealed in my story, 'Looking for a Home'.

**Drevi and Bettie's story is contained in The SFS Continues, Lights, Action, Camera Chapter 17

***Spock and the Rose Garden describes Spock's effort to give this place as a gift to Nyota commemorating the birth of their twin sons.


	29. Chapter 29

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-nine

The evening was a time of enlightenment, reassurance, exchange of vital information and promises. With the purpose-driven Vulcan males exploration satisfied, the lone Terran male was still pumped up, but Sarek, who was indeed the one to set the pace, rose from his seat, which of course necessitated the others to also rise. He and Spock exited the library.

Spock took his father aside and within a short period of time T'Paal had gathered up the children so that they could be seen by their grandfather. The infant daughter remained asleep.

Whenever , Sarek saw Spock's children his mind would turn to his beloved, Amanda and how much she would have enjoyed these children. He also was pleased that his son and daughter-in-law had honored his aduna's memory by giving the female child the name of his beloved Amanda.

The children were beautiful to the extreme and mirrored the superior intellect of both parents. He was attempting to become more approachable to his _kafu's kanlar _(son's children, grandchildren). For that reason he turned and led them to the family room and indicated that they were to seat themselves around him. The youngest chose to sit himself at Sarek's feet.

Kov started the conversation with the conventional Vulcan welcome and salute which was mirrored by the other two boys.

Sarek inquired as to the progress of their educational endeavors. The three were enrolled in the specialized school for the offspring of interspecies' children. Each child was at the top of his class. Sarek inquired as to their life goals. Kov's answered,

"My brother and I wish to take up your robes _Sa' ekh'ul _(grandfather). Perhaps we will set a precedent, to carry on your legacy jointly. It certainly would add to the efficiency of such a role, for a Vulcan ambassador could be at two places at one time."

Sarek nodded, and thought, in order for his grandsons to have that ambition, their father must have discussed his taking up the robes also. Sarek felt deep satisfaction with that revelation. He knew eventually everything would come full circle. There would be resolution, there would be continuance.

Contrary to everything Vulcan he ruffled each grandson's hair and voiced the acceptable parting words. The children bowed their heads in respect and T'Paal gathered her charges and led them away. Her bond with the youngest, the female indicated that she still slept. With his hands now within his flowing sleeves Sarek nodded and was deeply satisfied with the activities of the evening.

Spock had stood silently watching then came and stood by his father's side. Sarek voiced his feelings,

"_Tdu ko'mekh dungi ki' abru'teruklar-ru'lut." _(your mother would have smiled).

Spock's response was a nod and one word,

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota had waylaid T'Paal's return to the children quarters. Nyota knelt down in front of her sons and kissed them good-night. Of course, T'Paal always witnessed this Terran ceremony with Vulcan reasoning,

Would not the words spoken indicate the desire for a productive rest. Why the need for the extra touching? The action seemed to be illogical and unnecessary, but as always, her attachment to Nyota was unflagging. She was in fact the one who had carried Nyota's cowl at the time of her bonding with Osu Spock and was viewed as a member of the S'chn T'gai clan at the direction of T'Pau, Osu Sarek's _ko'mekh _(mother).

The children then proceeded down the hallway with T'Paal, to their room and evening meditation. T'Paa;'s roll was one of guide to the children's embracing to the fullest, 'The Vulcan Way'.

The evening ended In promises to meet again. Of course Bettie already had that point in time related to their broadcast. Before that occurrence, there would be a lot of planning.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the trip back to the parking lot James was so excited that he could not help smiling and he voiced,

"S'nass, things look very promising. I can hardly wait for our trip."

Of course, S'nass was not so much enthused about looking at houses. Almost to the point of distraction, his focus was Indeed on he and Laura's approaching bonding and its subsequent _plauthau. _ One of his first stops once he arrived would be a visit to K'nau.

Once James and Zane were discharged S'nass suggested,

"May we return to Fishermen's Wharf?"

Laura was a bit surprised by this request because she had sensed his initial discomfort during their previous visit. Realizing her logical thought S'nass said,

"San Francisco will become my second home. I must acclimate myself to Terran's activities and learn not to view them as repugnant, but just different from my own and acceptable. If it is agreeable to you, we will walk again and I will have my questions answered.

Laura smiled,

"You are willing to be discomforted in this way?"

"Yes, for you My Laura, many things are possible."

It was a safe environment, he could hold her close as his arm encircled her waist. In order to be heard above the noise, he could whisper in her ear, and inhale her scent. In such a setting, he was not in danger of losing his resolve and still have a degree of intimacy. Finally as they passed by a a restaurant he suggests,

"We will enjoy a snack here.

'A snack…food enjoyed between scheduled meals…'

Holding the door and then walking behind a waiter they were escorted to a booth in

the far corner of the restaurant, water was placed before then along with menus.

"You choose for us My Laura."

A small cheese pizza was ordered and enjoyed. Of course, S'nass ate his with a

fork.

They then continued their walk and before leaving the site, they sat quietly on a bench, viewing and listening to the sea.

Laura's head was on his shoulder as she whispered,

"I love you S'nass and count the days before we can be bonded. Despite even any statements I have made that might point out my flaws, please accept me, I am yours forever."

S'nass' reply was simply,

"My Laura, we will complete each other."

On that note they silently made their way back to the vehicle. Once he had initiated Its' rise from the surface he grasped her hand and the message sent was,

"Beloved, shortly you will understand the strength of my attachment to you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They entered her apartment and she went to the kitchen and put up the kettle. A shared time over tea usually could bring calm and comfort to a situation that might be unsettling. Eye contact, deep sighs, accompanied this tea service and finallyS'nass rose from his seat, Touching Laura's hand gently S'nass said,

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ (I cherish thee) and then left the apartment.

As usual, with his departure Laura felt that hole in her being. She went to the window that looked out onto the street and saw S'nass enter the vehicle, saw if lift from the surface and speed onward as a piece of her left with him. Whatever peace would be found with the bonding would be welcomed by her.


	30. Chapter 30

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirty

S'nass entered his accommodations and sat on his bed. He decided that he would explore the embassy to get an idea of its general layout. He reported to the security guard and voiced his desire. The Vulcan guard reached under the counter and affix a monitoring device on his tunic and explained,

"If this unit sounds, you are entering space that is not open for your exploration. There is a physical fitness area on the uppermost level, which includes an indoor body of water. A garden is on this level, a library on the next level. Other areas are offices in use by the embassy staff, the lower level is for storage and classes, Osu Sarek's private suite is on the top floors. As you know, you are housed in the guest rooms that are located on the third level."

S'nass nodded and gave the parting salute without any words, since they were really reserved for those whom you did not expect to see for a period of time. He thought to himself the exploration of the garden appealed to him.

As if reading his mind the guard said,

"The garden entrance is on the left at the end of this wall."

S'nass proceeded to the location directed and saw two glass doors that looked out over a truly beautiful setting. He thought to himself, that it would be an excellent place for meditation, as a matter of fact, he was certain he would find individuals doing just that upon his entrance into this most beautiful space. His reasoning had been most logical and he walked silently past several person silent and unmoving in meditation's deepest states.

He fingered some of the plants and wondered if seeds could be gathered for use at the settlement. It was then he saw a spot, illuminated with a direct artificial light beam and proceeded to it. There was a stele, engraved with many names and the notation that the dates indicated the day of their death, and then oddly mentioned, that they had all died here in this garden. This was indeed strange and needed clarification. He turned on his heels and started to walk back to the entrance. Before he reached his destination he saw the imposing figure of Sarek walking toward him. S'nass saw his hand raised in the acceptable salute, but then he indicated that he should stand where he was and wait for him.

"S'nass, welcome, how much of our garden have you been able to explore?"

"I was admiring the beauty and attempting to determine what species of plant life here might thrive at the settlement…it was then that I came upon a stele that was erected as a memorial for over two hundred Vulcans, all males, who…who died here. This site's dates of death served to make me very unsettled and I was about to make an inquiry of the guard I encountered before I entered this place of beauty."

"That guard's knowledge is sketchy at best. It is possible that he was not serving here at the time of those tragic events…"

With that preface Sarek told S'nass of the story behind the tragic deaths of these rescued, bonded, hopeless males who chose _ish if shantau mene _(self murder, suicide) instead of entering the fires without any possibility of a bondmate or comforter available to save them. Everyone of them had left their _ka'tras _behind in the care of a trusted friend. Their ashes and _ka'tra _had been taken to New Vulcan and entombed there. Sarek also revealed that it was with the intervention of _Hakausus _Sirin and Lo'vaak along with his son that the number of Survivors had not dwindled even lower.

Now, with the intervention of K'nau, that seven-year curse was no longer life-threatening fear, not only for the male, but also for their bondmates who would have to survive the fury of the hormonal imbalance.

S'nass now mentioned that he was planning on meditating in this place of peace and Sarek said,

"I will show you my private garden. You may have access to it every time you visit The Embassy or even the city. We will both meditate there now."

Like an obedient child S'nass followed Osu Sarek through a gate to a secluded spot and there they both knelt and allowed themselves to be divested of conscious thoughts.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Laura tried to think of a worthwhile task to concentrate on and started examining all items in her dresser drawers. She laughed as she held up some underwear that she knew she would never wear again. For some reason, plain, cotton briefs no longer held the fascination that it once held. She was certain she would have to go shopping for a whole new array of intimate apparel. Her old flannel pjs would not cut it either. She laughed as she thought of the look that probably would appear on S'nass' face if he were to accompany her on such a shopping spree. Actually, as she thought of it, that was the type of shopping that should be shared with a dear girlfriend. She would advise Zane of her need for assistance in the shopping area. She giggled excitingly as she thought of that venture. It would have to wait until her next trip to San Francisco.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota sat thinking of that time that she had been forced to accompany Gaiia on a shopping trip. The dubious store carried the most outlandish undergarments she had ever viewed. Each one more embarrassing than the other. Her roommate ate it up. The threat that Nyota had received was that her roommate would make a purchase from said store for her. Thankfully, that never saw fruition. EVen with the passing of so much time, she still missed Gaila's outrageous actions and flashing eyes.

The thought of that event made her think of something that the four of the wives could do for the bride-to-be—like do a little shopping for some pretty intimate garments. She then smiled as she thought of the undergarment that Spock had attempted to remove from her body on their wedding night, and thought, a clueless, frustrated, impassioned Vulcan is very much single minded.*

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek and S'nass both came out of their meditative state at the same time. Sarek invited him to his apartment to enjoy some tea. Surprisingly, Sarek prepared it himself instead of having the beverage delivered from the kitchen. He was not sure why he felt such a deep regard for the young Vulcan sharing this time of refreshment with him, but he did.

To start their conversation Sarek said,

"My aduna was also Terran and I thoroughly understand exactly what a difficult time it is to be separated from your future bondmate. I defied every individual, obstacle or argument that was put before against my joining with my Beloved. We were the first and it brings comfort to me that we were and will not be the last. She completed me in every way. I believe that if our vital organ had been tested it would have appeared that just one heart was beating.

After she was lost to me, I was dreading the possibility of having to bond with another female because of our hormonal imbalance every seven years but with Ka'nu release from the life- threatening nature of Pon Farr, it is doubtful that I will seek another bondmate for I am certain the High Council would not allow me to bond with another Terran female and that would be the only bonding that I would even remotely consider. So since I already have four heirs, and if my son and his adunda decide to add to the family that number could just increase.

At present, I attend to my duties, awaiting the time for me to relinquish my robes to my son, since I have decided that contrary to tradition, I shall retire and watch my son grow mighty in his duties along with his aduna. I feel that is a worthwhile goal."

"Indeed it is Osu Sarek."

It was then S'nass' time to reveal how he came to the point of finding his Terran K'diwa. As he finished Sarek said,

"Whatever forces are at work to allow us to continue as a race, bond with Terran females and make contributions to The Federation, to them or it, I am extremely grateful."

His meditation partner's response was,

"I am also, Osu Sarek."

Sarek brought S'nass down to ground level and wished him a productive rest, which S'nass also wished for this wise, and humble man of nobility.

As S'nass walked to his accommodations he wondered if Osu Sarek would be willing to attend his and Laura's bonding ceremony. As a matter of fact, everyone that they had met on this trip to San Francisco would be invited. His conversation with Sarek also reinforced his desire to have a large family. He and Laura would never be without close family ties again.

*My Story: Corsets


	31. Chapter 31

The Desert Saga

Chapter Thirty-one

At the San Francisco Herald's public relations desk questions came through that indicated that after just one posting, this series had already garnered a sizeable readership. Questions from the readers included: kkk

'That Vulcan male, S'nass, who served as the writer's guide, where is he now?

Is that S'nass still at The Settlement?

Will he continue as the writer's guide?

Is he interested in Terran women romantically?'

There appeared to be a need to put these questions to rest and James was certain that the pair's appearance on holovid would accomplish this. He had not as yet heard from S'nass as to whether his and Laura's romantic involvement would be publicized, but realized that that information would indeed end whatever privacy they enjoyed. Of course, they would be returning to _Ah'rak kya_ shortly anyway, so possibly privacy would not be an issue. He was certain that after he and Zane's visits and S'nass and Laura's bonding, most of Laura's work would be from that site. Her continued stay at that site would require clarification, as to the relationship between the two of them.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The HoloVid show, "The Stars Are Forever," was getting ready to pack up and move 'lock, stock and barrel' to the settlement for that very much anticipated follow-up to the initial broadcast from that location. (Chapter Twelve The Desert Saga) Some Vulcan 'Savirors' had secured bondmates during that initial visit. The Embassy was providing transportation and staff to assist in packing and loading the loaned ships. There was no doubt in Bettie's mind that the newspapers stories would boost the viewership of this upcoming program and for that matter, vise-versa. Bettie was planning on interposing stills of the 'before' with the after' of all the activities and accomplishments of 'The Survivors'.

Her make-up girl, Michele had remained behind and succumbed to, the masterful woodcarver, Skoon's, charms. (The Desert Saga Chapter Twelve and Thirteen) He is the carver of that most beautiful baby rattle. (The SFS Continues Lights, Action, Camera Chapter 20) Bettie knew that Michele had bonded and was now a mother. She would also request a personal interview with her. Bettie felt ashamed that she had never found out if the baby was a boy or a girl, that could be revealed on camera. Bettie knew the value of a personal touch in the area of broadcasting like old friends meeting, looking at beautiful babies, weddings, showers…wait a minute, how about an on broadcast shower for these soon to be bonded females. If she could have, Bettie probably would have kicked up her heels in triumph with that creative spark that had just been released. Now to contact the other 'Cupid's Secretaries' with that sterling idea.(The SFS Continues Chapter 30).

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass appeared at Laura's door and she invited him in. She admitted that she was in a dilemma as to how to make room for him in the apartment. His response was,

"My Laura, I lived the majority of my life on a space ship. Believe me, space of any amount is a luxury to me. I slept on a bunk that only allowed me to sleep on my side because of my body mass. There were individuals above and below me. I do not wish you to tire yourself out either mentally or physically about dimensions or conditions of this living space especially since you will have all that you desire at your own home at the settlement."

She came to him and put her head on his chest and commented,

"S'nass, you seem to be able to neatly fold and arrange all my unnecessary concerns in a neat box and tie it with a pretty bow and place them on a shelf in the background because they are not of primary importance."

What time will we pick up James and Zane?"

"We have time…to talk."

S'nass started,

"Last night before talking with Osu Sarek I discovered something in the embassy garden I wish to share with you."

Laurea got her jacket and nudged S'nass with her elbow and said,

"The Embassy Garden…how many outsiders get to view it. But don't worry if I speak of its beauty, the actual location will never be devulged."

With that assurance S'nass took her elbow and guided her out of the apartment and he slammed the door and as a precaution, checked that the door was locked. He was familiar with the concept of a lock, but felt he could never get used to it.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He placed the vehicle in hoover mode and it lifted from the ground and sped forward toward the location. S'nass advised Laura that James and Zane had agreed to spend the night at the settlement and he had already had a cottage prepared for them. As a matter of fact, the one next door to the one she occupied.

Arriving, he brought Laura into the check-point, explained their relationship and noticed as the guard, not so subtly allowed himself to take in her appearance. It was almost as if the nod he gave was one of approval for S'nass' companion. As he would later learn, many of the Vulcan males assigned to the embassy had sought out Terran females as bondmates. He would encourage Sarek to allow some of the males newly assigned to The Embassy to take a trip to the settlement to observe the suitability of such matches, if they had never been unable to be privy to the logical aspect of such unions.

S'nass guided Laura to the lush green of the garden and then to the solemn illuminated spot there at its' center. He said,

"What I am going to reveal to you boarders on the sacred."

Laura nodded in understanding.

"Prior to K'nau our herbalist healer's assistance, Pon Farr was a dreaded experience. Because of this natural phenomenon Vulcan children would be engaged to marry at the age of seven. The purpose being that they would be assured of a mate to carry them through their ordeal. When these young Vulcan males who had already experience the _kal'I'far _(marriage bond) escaped Vulcan's destruction but their wives and for some, even their children, were lost to them. it was indeed a a situation that appeared hopeless-stranded on a foreign planet, no familiar connections and Pon Farr looming in their immediate future.

My Laura, families are pivotal to the continuance of The Vulcan Way. Many of those survivors fell into _pula'tusa, _deep mourning. If their 'time,' or Pon Farr was upon them the grief was even more intense. The situation was such that many, as indicated by the names on the stele, chose to end their lives. Although rare, on Vulcan it was an acceptable act when a situation had no logical resolution. These males had no bondmates, no possibility of obtaining a bondmate and were facing death in the blood fever or plax tow, which is the final part of Pon Farr. It is a mentally and physical debilitating end, with the male loosing his sanity, burning with fever, in unbearable pain and without any mental control. It is then that without a partner, the male will die. As I had explained before, Pon Farr is the supreme display of a fatal hormonal imbalance.

So, these were not the acts of cowards, but brave acts that mirrored their immersion into logical thought…if death was before them, let it come on their own terms; without the loss of one's mental abilities, without the violence, without the pain. It was the complete acceptance of _Ka'diiath, what is, is._These were silent acts of surrender, there was no _vlur (_howls of sorrow). As it is in the Vulcan Way, it was the successful completion of an important task, done immersed in calm and silence, witnessed by one's closest friend."+

By the time S'nass had completed his narration, Laura had been reduced to tears. S'nass placed her head on his shoulder and said, "Such is the way of a Vulcan male and his aduna. He will die for her and in those cases, die without her."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Background info;

+This explanation made me think of the Japanese ritualistic suicide, _suppuku, _hara-Kari which was also death on the person's terms.


	32. Chapter 32

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirty-two

They picked up James and Zane and S'nass started his narrative so that much of what would be seen and experienced would not seem strange.

Vulcan meal traditions were explained…basically silence, no hands and covered dishes. All work ceased for Second Meal and the residents ate that meal together. Families could eat First and Last Meal at home if they so choose. There were no lock on any doors, but if there was a visitor, they would announce their presence by a knock on the door or vocal identification. The primary beverage is water, the second is juice. No carbonated beverages are used or allowed on the site."

With that statement, Laura started laughing and said,

"S'nass' first words to me warned me to not attempt to bring my soda into _Ah'ral kya_. He did advise me of the reason why there was such a prohibition, which was of course logical."

James commented on S'nass' excellence as a pilot, S'nass' typical Vulcan-blunt blunt but logical explanation was, basically he had been doing it for most of his life. and excellence should be expected. 'No brag…just fact'. The Standard saying that covered the same thought was, 'practice makes perfect.' They had traveled above the established roads that led to the settlement and as a Vulcan, S'nass unerring sense of direction made returning to any location effortless. As they traveled Laura thought of the navigational instincts of birds and butterflies as innate, apparently that was the case with Vulcans.

Laura looked out of the front window and saw the outline of the fencing that surrounded their destination. She felt excited and she rolled her shoulders as an expression of that emotion. A small smile was observed by S'nass and he was pleased that she had already formed that sort of attachment to the place that would soon be her primary home.

S'nass requested clearance to land inside the settlement and soon he was lowering the vehicle near a large industrial building where repairs were made. After each vehicle was used, it was always checked by a group of mechanics to be assured that it was still road worthy. Such was an evidence of the Vulcan's view of the sacredness of life—they would never want to think that negligence on their part contributed a loss of life, even in the case of an animals. This was one of the evidences of change that came with 'The Awakening'. Such a view was definitely not an earmark of actions prior to that time.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They alighted and gathered their luggage and started their short walk toward the compound that would house them. Along the way they passed Vulcan males walking with their usual graceful steps. Everyone nodded in recognition of Laura and S'nass. There were no inquiry about who the visitors were because of who they were with. Zane's comment was,

"The air is so fresh and clean here."

Of course, S'nass could have commented about that natural nature of desert air, the chemical balance or perhaps ion and the surrounding mountain's contribution but he did not. In actuality, he was anxious to get his guests settled into their housing and then get a short time to share time with Laura.

When they walked into the fenced-in nestle of houses, Zane noticed how everything was so 'perfect'. The grounds were kept beautifully, container flower gardens were present in front of every resident and each door and shutters were a different color. Approaching a green door S'nass opened the door and gestured for all to enter.

"Please accept this as your place of residence while here. We will partake of all our meals at the communal dining room. Last meal will be served in two hours, thirty-two minutes, five seconds. I will return to escort you to that area. Please feel free to relax until that time."

James and Zane looked around them and observed a very efficient layout of a Terran style house that even housed its own com unit. James voiced his appreciation as S'nass and Laura were exiting the door.

"Are you fatigued, My Laura?"

"S"nass, you are my battery regenerator. Where do you want to go?"

"Would it be agreeable for us go to see K'nau?"

"I would welcome that."

In order to save time, S'nass went to the garage and picked up a hover bike and they sped across the intersecting roads to their chosen destination.K'nau welcomed them and asked if they would like tea. His wife's hand rested on his knee so as to stop him from moving from his space. She said,

"I shall make the tea."

She exited the tipi and went to the open fire, Laura asked to be excused and went to join her. Without any prelude, The Herbelist's wife, Elaine, said,

"S'nass suffers."

Laura's eyebrow raised.

"He needs to join with you for his resolve is slipping. Vulcans do not engage in what Terran's describe as 'recreational sex, or friends with benefits. Sexual unions are allowed between bondmates, so that all children are born have families units. Do you have any idea of the anguish he is experiencing?" Laura's eyes were wide as she voiced the word,

'No.'

"He must spend an extraordinary amount of time meditating in his attempt to control his physical reaction to you. Is there any reason why you could not be bonded?"

Laura head shook in the negative.

Elaine continued,

"Put him out of his misery. What I speak to you about is based on his state and statements when he first brought you to see my husband. In my mind, there is no doubt, his symptoms will have intensified. When we return to K'nau and S'nass, I want you to talk to my husband about this honestly. K'nass will be greatly relieved if you do not show any hesitancy in this matter. He desires and needs platau with all his very being. Be his comfort."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Elaine carried the tray with four teas and Laura with sweeteners, lemon, honey, herbs and they seated themselves in a semi-circle. Elaine looked pointedly at Laura who took her first sip of tea and then said to K'nau,

"How many bondings will take place this Saturday?"

"Five." Was his answer.

"Are you able to fit one more into your schedule?"

S'nass eyes forucsed intently on Laura.

Laura continued,

"If S'nass is in agreement, would you perform the _kal'I'far _(marriage bond) for us on Saturday also?"

Laura was not sure what she was reading in S'nass' eyes, joy, relief, gratitude, and possibly a multitude of other things. He rose from his seated position, said,

"Excuse us."

He took her by the hand and led her outside.

"Do you know what you have requested?"

"Yes, I had already told you that we should not wait a long while to be bonded. I want this because I do not want to ever be parted from you."

Taking her hand again he led her to a small grove of trees and embraced her with such force it almost knocked the wind out of her. "_Taluhk nash-veh eh aitlu_

_k'dular_" (I cherish and desire thee). His left hand smoothed her hair while his right caressed her face.

"In our life together, may I never give cause for you to regret your decision, K'diwa, half my heart, half my soul. He then kissed her long and passionately. After that most pleasing assault, Laura could barely stand.


	33. Chapter 33

The Desert Saga Continues

ChapterThirty-three

The two of them returned to K'nau and after Laura whispered to Elaine they both were beaming. K'nau tilted his head and said,

"It is settled?"

S'nass nodded and answered,

"It is indeed settled."

Elaine took Laura's hand and said,

"Under ordinary circumstances you would be put into isolation prior to the bonding, but this is going to be an unusual week with the broadcast originating here. You will need a Vulcan robe and slippers. We Terran bondmates will make you ready for the ceremony."

Embracing Laura she said,

"I now look upon you as one of my daughters."

Laura said,

"I have not had a mother since I was thirteen years old."

She placed her head on Elaine's shoulder as her new 'mother' stroked her back. During that emotional episode, S'nass strengthened his shields and was about to leave.

S'nass then addressed K'nau,

"We have bought guest from San Francisco, would it be agreeable for us to bring them here to meet you?"

"It is agreeable," was the answered received.

Assisting Laura to mount the bike he then climbed on the front and they left to keep their appointment with James and Zane. Dropping off the bike they proceeded to the housing and there met with Ellie and Su'auk as they were exiting their residence.

"Brother Su'auk, please come and meet the guests we have visiting from San Francisco. The husband is My Laura's immediate supervisor at her place of employment; his wife is Laura's associate from her time at school." The four of them approached the house and S'nass announced their presence. James came to the door, none the worse for wear and Zane was seen exiting the sanitary facility. S'nass performed the introduction and then Ellie, Laura and Zane sort of gravitated together, the males did likewise. In order for James not to be left out, Su'auk continued the conversation with S'nass in Standard and asked S'nass if he had gotten a chance to meet Osu Sarek. S'nass, displaying the closest thing possible to a smile and stated that the ambassador and he now shared a meditation space in the embassy's garden and that he also had met the rest of 'The Saviors' and their families at Osu Spock's house.

Su'auk comment on S'nass experience was,

"It was most fortunate for you to have that opportunity. It was because of them that Ellie and I were able to bond. _Hakausu _(Healer) Sirin, Osu Sarek's nephew, performed the ceremony."

S'nass asked if Su'auk had any duties that yet had to be performed before the influx of personnel for the broadcast. Because it was true that The Settlement worked like a 'well- oiled machine'—and since it was a 'well-oiled' Vulcan machine, everything was already in readiness for the oncoming guests. As James was privy to this conversation his head went back and forth like he was observing a game of tennis. He finally got up the nerve to make the inquiry,

"You two have met The Great Sarek?"

"Yes and his family," was the reply of the two Vulcan males.

From all the holovids I have seen, he always appears unapproachable.

Su'auk replied,

"He is the ultimate personification of 'The Vulcan Way'. His one deviation from it was his bonding with his Terran mate, Amanda Grayson. Although at first his mother, _Pid-Kom, Mat Hgrtcha_ T'Pau (matriarch of clan Hgrtcha, an ancient Vulcan clan) was opposed, in due time she recognized the wisdom of his decision. Eventually, under the advice of Pid-Kom T'Pau, Sarek'wife, Amanda Grayson, was accepted as an advisor to some of The High Council's committees. Their son, Lieutenant Commander Spock decided to walk a similar path as his father and he also has a Terran bondmate, Lieutenant Uhura. Both of them served in active duty aboard The Enterprise during what is coined as, 'The Battle of Vulcan'. In truth, a more correct name is what is called by us by the term '_Va'Pak_, The Immeasurable Loss.

In Vulcan and in a hushed tone S'nass told Su'auk,

"We wish to bond when the others do so this Saturday. It is My Laura's desire and I am pleased."

"Lau du tal-tor Valdena kr'trkkla (May you find The Maiden's Peace—representing joy and happiness) was his companion's reply."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the meantime, Laura revealed her most exciting news to Ellie and Zane who had to suppress, their screams of joy, which would have been something that would have followed that revelation, if they had been on Terra. Ellie immediately knew the necessity of one bridal shower for all the 'soon to be bondmates'. She would spread the news after meal time.

The group entered the dining room and were seated. Silence prevailed as the dishes for 'Last Meal' were brought to the table. Dishes were passed, water was placed on the table and the only sound was silverware against dinner plates. As the meal ended, Ellie stood and walked over to where the families sat. She made her announcement, and gave her suggestion both of which were met with smiles and silent applause. Certain particulars, like when and where were established before the dining room emptied. It would be as Terran's called a 'pot luck' bridal shower.

There was time for them to visit and return from the Vulcan houses before sunset. Again, S'nass piloted the craft. They skimmed across the desert and then in the distance a compound was seen that did not mirror any others. All the other houses had mirrored the choice of the Terran bondmates; these were the much talked about Vulcan's _keleks _(houses).

S'nass determined that after Last Meal they would go to visit K'nau and Elaine. He was interested in observing James' reaction to the unusual living arrangement, bondmate and housing that the healer had chosen. His life story would have to be especially interesting because during his long life he had witnessed so many changes within The Federation and of course Vulcan society. He wondered If K'nau had ever thought about visiting New Vulcan. Perhaps if he made such a trip, S'nass would accompany him. As he was thinking it dawned on S'nass that the intimacy that he and K'nau shared was familiar in nature. With a sense of great satisfaction he thought that perhaps he was the son that the healer never had. Perhaps during the visit, he and K'nau would demonstrate a game of 3D chess for James' observation.


	34. Chapter 34

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirty-four

As they approached it was observed that each house was surrounded by a low fence. As he circled the area, S'nass explained that the enclosed ground served each house as an area in which the family could raise produce or ornamental flora. Such activity usually was performed by the female bondmate. Each enclosed area was calculated according to the size of the family. If additional gardening space had to be added, it was always done by removal of the eastern wall. The reason was that each dwelling was constructed with its water supply always found in that direction. S'nass settled the craft in front of the house.

A large vestibule with no door was the point of entry. S'nass pointed to seven large open tunnels within that space. Two tunnels on each side of the vestibule and three above the entry door guaranteed that both the strongest and weakest winds would be utilized. The fluttering of their clothing and hair indicated the high velocity of wind that was captured in this open area. S'nass explained that the studies carried on over a period of time determined the activity of the prevailing winds and thus the suitability of the site for a dwelling. Since the wind is the source of all energy within the dwelling, the study was quite thorough.

S'nass invited James to enter one of the baffles with him. Kneeling and crawling down this space was an adventure unto itself. Once they come upon the first set of fans, S'nass explained that four tunnels were in place to supply electricity. The fifth tunnel monitored the heating and cooling for the residence. All energy received could be stored for future use in a containment field and when the maximum amount for this resident had been contained, the energy would be transferred to a central storage unit for communal use. The heating and cooling of the residence was dependent on the energy stores of each house. The sixth tunnel which branched out through the system and had feeds into all areas of the house was used to distribute heat or cooling as needed and was controlled by a central thermostat.

They exited that tunnel, and then entered the seventh tunnel and James heard the sound of a pump. S'nass brought him up to a station and pointed downward.

"One hundred meters down is this residence's water source. After calculating total use, and present rate of water availability we determine how many residences this site would be able to support. All water except the water used in the toilet waste disposal system of the house is recycled as 'grey water' for use in the garden. A septic system handles the waste water. The introduction of microorganisms insures the water's purification and. after these standards had been met, this water is released back into the earth a good distance away from the water source to allow the earth itself to complete the water's purification."

They approached the door, which of course was unlocked and entered a large open area. At the far end was a kitchen and dining area open to the rest of the room. A small half bath was on the far wall to the right of the kitchen facilities. Before getting to that area, there was a hallway on either side leading to the sleeping areas. On the left, there were two bedrooms that were of moderate size with shared sanitation facilities. The right hand side included what appeared to be a master suite with a smaller bed room, it probably could serve as a nursery. A very large sanitary area adjoined that bedroom.

James marveled at the efficiency of this unit. When placed correctly, each house was self-sufficient. He imagined how desirable such a structure would be. Its' value was incalculable. Although he was aware that this continued to be the Vulcan standard for their homes, he was certain that S'nass must have made improvements on the original design. So he asked,

"What modifications did you make on the original design?"

The answer was not based on arrogance, or even pride, it was simply the facts,

"I made 143 adjustment to the original design which had been supplied by our master builder, Ka'fir. I will make sure you meet him and his crew. S'nass explained that eventually many more of these homes would be built, but presently, all the new housing was of Terran design, hopefully future bondmates would find the Vulcan homes to be more desirable.

It should be noted that as the size of the bachelor population decreased due to these finding bondmates, most of the communal living arrangements would eventually have to serve another use. Of course, there would always be some dormitory space available because as news of Vulcan's destruction and the settlement's existence reached the deepest reaches of space, it is thought that other Vulcans would make their presence known and possibly migrate to Terra."

After the tour and S'nass commentary, James marveled. 'If this had been a Terran, this would have been headline news. Heck, it deserved to be headline news.' What he determined to do was write an addendum to Laura's next entry detailing his own visit to the settlement including his tour of this Vulcan home.

In the security of this walled placed and in the company of those he considered as family or friends, James had no idea what an firestorm his report would ignite.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Meanwhile, Ellie had contacted all the bondmate and they determined it would be best if the bridal shower best take place in the dining room after tomorrow's Last Meal. There would be light snacks and a cake. Gifts could be replicated items. It would be the first 'party' given at The Settlement. After all, Vulcans were not the partying sort, but the bondmates and prospective ones would be invited to be present. Something that had been suggested, and was within the realm of reason, was a joint wedding reception to take place prior to the bondings. Each couple could be called away at intervals, to be bonded, then that couple could slip away from the celebration without much notice. In addition, the group been able to secure everything Laura needed for her bonding. Each newly bonded couple would be given the option of an isolated place on The Settlement grounds or transport to were they wished to go for the what Terrans called their 'honeymoon.'

S'nass took a slight detour and gave James and Zane a view of Lake Tahoe as the sun set and then they traveled back to the settlement. When they arrived back, Zane was already yawning and James was rubbing her back as he said,

"Babe, we are going to turn in right away. S'nass, Laura, that was just one of the most amazing experiences of my life. We will see you two at 'First Meal' tomorrow."

S'nass nodded and then with his arm at the small of her back said,

"My Laura, we must talk."


	35. Chapter 35

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirty-five

Laura nodded to acknowledge S'nass request and they entered her bungalow. He left the door open and seated himself stiffly onto one of the chairs. At first she sat on her bed and as she noticed the uncomfortable look that shown in his eyes, she moved onto a chair.

He started,

"First, My Laura, I must thank you for loving and accepting me, and showing that we have the mutual desire to be with one another. Your request of K'nau was most welcome, for I desire above all else to become one with you in mind and body, for I know that we will totally complete one another. My every conscious and unconscious thought contains your image, your scent, your voice or your touch. Each separation from you is physically painful to me and requires the deepest form of meditation to correct. I find it difficult to find balance, to find my center without this faint echo of you bombarding me which of course pales when I contemplate the reality that will come once we are bonded."

S'nass was overwhelmed by Laura's next move. His hands had been cupping his knees as he spoke. Laura stood up, touching only the fabric of his shirt she removed his hands so that she could sit on his lap and said,

"In the Terran world, this is called cuddling. This is a way that a human couple who care for one another comfort one another. I will now put my head on your chest and embrace you. If you find this activity unwanted, I will remove myself from your person."

Snass strengthened his shields, continued ramrod straight, his sensitive palms protected by his balled fist that now hung at his sides. He dared not touch her now. His body hummed, and with closed eyes he succumbed to her verbal and physical expressions of endearment. It was then that he became totally aware of the approaching breech of his powers of restraint.

S'nass' rise from his seated position was sudden, so much so that Laura was almost deposited on the floor. He ran the back of his hand down the side of her face and hurriedly left her presence.

Within fifteen minutes of his hasty exit, the com unit in the house signal. Laura pressed the connect button and S'nass' face appeared,

"My Laura, I must apologize for leaving you without proper departing address, and the expression of my desire that you have a productive rest. Please forgive me."

The screen then went black. On one hand Laura was upset with herself for bringing S'nass so close to the edge. On the other hand, she was very much gratified that her presence continued to affect him so strongly. She was even more resolute in the decision to bond in three more days. She had no doubt that what Vulcans termed as plathau (consummation of marriage after bonding) would be one of the most joyful experiences of her life.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Ellie convinced James and Zane to stay for the bridal shower that would be held that evening and then they all proceeded to the dining room for First Meal. Usually, S'nass would have met them and accompanied them but Su'auk's explanation would have to be acceptable, S'nass would meet them at the dining room entrance. S'nass had made Su'auk privy to the previous evening's near disaster. Ellie had nodded at her knowingly and then in a near whisper she said,

"We will talk later."

At the dining room door stood S'nass in his relaxed stance, hands behind his back. The intensity of his eyes when they met hers was startling. Laura took a deep breath and then positioned herself at his side. He nodded and said,

"I will be pleased to know that your rest was productive."

Her answer was,

"Yes, yes it was."

But Laura knew that if she had voiced the same inquiry, the answer would have been quite the opposite. It was with meeting with him that she thoroughly could feel the angst that almost radiated from his person. It was a bit scary, his comfort to her was his arm around her waist. She knew Ellie could fill her in on what his concerns were, so she looked forward to their conversation.

After first meal S'nass advised James that he had made arrangements for him to meet with Ka'fir so he could observe one of his building crews at work. Zane said she would tag along and Laura said she would return to Ellie and Su'auk's home and S'nass could pick her up there. The excuse was that Ellie would take her somewhere to replicate her gifts for the other five brides-to-be.

As they entered the home Ellie said,

"Make sure the door is closed."

She had determined they had at least one hour and a half to talk. She put up water for tea and then sat down next to Laura and said,

"I know about the near collapse of S'nass' resolve last night. When he left you he came here. His contact with you was from our com unit. He felt utterly ashamed of himself. What you don't know about Vulcan male and females is that their first experience with sex is in most cases after their marital bonding. Of course, there are exceptions and that is where the comforters* would have performed their services. So, my dear, you will be marrying a male who is limited in his sexual experiences but has met his k'diwa. Possibly s'thaup, meditation to the beyond state had been employed during his experiencing Pon Farr.

Laura, despite that, he was so uncertain as to what he was experiencing last night that could not cope Laura,. he knows the mechanics of the act, but not the emotions and physical stirrings that accompany the consummation of the marriage or bonding. He feels quite inadequate and has now begins to doubt himself. This is quite unlike his normal level of confidence. This is especially so since he knows that even though apparently you have had one experience, that is possibly one more than he has had. For a male who is almost always thoroughly in charge, in every way, can you understand his fear?"

Laura sat with her hand cupping her lips, tears ran down her cheek as she said,

"Oh, my poor beloved. This will be a learning experience for us both for I have never even seen a Vulcan males unclothed body, I know nothing about what pleasures them or in my case, him. So we are both virgins. I will have to help him understand this. There is no way that he could possibly prove to be inadequate for we are each other's k'diwas."

Ellie reached over and touched her hand,

"You two should take a long walk. In the quiet of the desert, in the open he will feel comfortable, not compromised. You will both come to an understanding. It was in that way that my Su'auk and I came to realize how our bonding would answer all our needs. Just as they had finished their talk, Laura heard voices outside and told Ellie she would see her at Last Meal and blew her a kiss as she said, thank you and left to be with S'nass. She knew exactly how she would handle this crisis.

As Laura rushed to S'nass' side she said to James and Zane,

"Ellie invited you in for tea then she will take you to Second Meal. S'nass and I are going to take a walk."

She observed that he visibly stiffened. She decided to lightened the atmosphere by starting to run,

"Catch me if you can was her taunt."

She knew it would be seconds before he would be upon her. Her ace in the hold was that he would have to touch her to stop her and that is what she wanted. She would broadcast her concern for him, her own insecurities, her desire for him. She knew that his being aware of her feelings would boost his confidence that had been wounded by the experience last night. She wanted him to know she still viewed him as strong, capable, brilliant, in other words, the perfect bondmate.

For just a second he paced himself next to her and then stopped after he had gently taken her arm. As they stopped she smiled up at him and said to him,

"Kiss me S'nass."

First he brought her toward him, looked intently into her eyes, caressed her face and lowered his lips to her. She moaned into his mouth and he again stiffened. Laura then said,

"What you are feeling is normal for a male, Beloved, it is a way that your body is preparing to join with me. You must understand that we are both inexperienced, I have never seen any male, Vulcan or Terran male body in the flesh totally unclothed. You have read manuals, possibly seen holo-vids but none of this can dictate how our bodies will feel. S'nass you will not disappoint me, for as you have said on any number of occasions, we will complete one another."

How they had managed to find a spot where their kiss and ongoing conversation would not be witnessed by another living soul was fortuitous and oh so welcome. S'nass held her briefly and then they started back to the compound in order to join with Su'auk, Ellie, James and Zane for the meall.


	36. Chapter 36

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirty-six

The three couples eventually joined together and finally walked together toward the dining room. The five other couples that would be bonded on Saturday, along with any family members sat at a table especially reserved for them. It appeared that a special address would be given at the end of Last Meal. So it was right after the dishes were cleared away that Su'auk excused himself and Ellie from the table and they walked to the front of the room.

Su'auk started his address,

'Visitors and soon to be permanent residents of _Ah'rak kyra _we welcome you. My name is Sa'uak and beside me attempting to suppress a Terran smile of welcome is my bondmate Ellie. Before any address I will give, I must thank our Terran benefactors for their support of our continued residence at this location. We carry on with our building and improvement of this property by hard work. You women, your prospective aduns, or husbands will continue to work hard, but soon each of you will have a helpmate who will complete you. This will make the tasks far more rewarding for the newly bonded males. The reason for this is that they know they are returning home to you, their bondmate and to the comfort and security of the home you will make for you two.

Within Vulcan society, prior to bonding the females have always been highly educated. Actually as educated as a male. They might have held down extremely difficult employment, in the fields of science, education, computer sciences or any field that was open. Some even held supervisory positions, but once bonded in marriage their chief role becomes the caring for and joint training of any children that are born.

We Vulcans look at that as the most noble of tasks. Since most of the child's waking time is with the mother, the aduna is singularly situated to mold their children in a most positive way. The aduna knows that after that task, she may again resume any secondary pursuits that she has been trained to execute or continues her education and continued training. It is our understanding that many Terran cultures take the same view as we do—our families are our most treasured possession.

Having taken a Terran bondmate myself, allow me to assure you males that this is probably the most rewarding decision you will ever make. I know for a certainty, that that is the case for me. For the families that are supporting the decision their daughters, granddaughters, or perhaps nieces have made to join us here, we thank you. Be assured that our gates are always open for you to visit. For those of you soon-to-be bonded, who have no family at all, please accept this entire community as your family.

As I understand it, there is to be a welcoming ceremony for the females who have arrived and will soon be bonded. It has also come to my attention that it would take a very strong male Vulcan constitution to attend such an affair. For that reason, the recreation center has been opened and we males can retire there so that the females can carry on whatever traditional celebratory activities that we males would be adverse to attend. There was the sound of laughter from the guests' table.

Su'auk brought Ellie forward to address the group but first said,

"As I mentioned beore, this is she who is my wife, Ellie."

His bondmate smiled and said,

"Perhaps you have heard that Vulcans are humorless, serious, logic driven humanoids. My adun or husband's little address will allow you to strike the humorless characterization from your list. Living with us Terran females has a residual effect on their Vulcan nature. We bondmates are all working toward the ultimate challenge—to see a Vulcan smile, or heaven forbid, laugh."

She smiled as she said this and then gestured with her head toward Su'auk and said to the audience,

"Even though I have just scandalized him by making such an observation, my Beloved's is not in the lease bit stressed. The reason being. I am certain that it will be a topic of logical discussion sometime in the near future, probably this evening."

This, her final revalation was accompanied by a hand to her mouth and surprisingly. laughter.

"Now about the 'festivities'…we will begin the joint bridal shower for all the soon-to-be bonded females as soon as the males, 'run for their lives'."

Again she turned to Su'auk and he grasped her hand and gave her the finger embrace. The message sent was,

"We will discuss this later."

Her simply was simply,

"I will supply the chocolate."

A raised eyebrow was his visible response, while through their bond a more detailed description of the evenings activities was broadcast. At Ellie's receipt of Su'auk's not so subtle pictures, she smiled her most sultry smile and went onto the floor to talk with the women.

Su'auk licked his lips in anticipation.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

The males filed into the recreation room where tables were set up to accommodate almost any taste in puzzles, card games, chess—standard or varied level types, dart games, billiards, table tennis, computer games, billiards, board games, and physical fitness equipment. Sa'nauks went to several visitors and asked if their preference for a past-time was represented. It appeared that two older males requested an antiquated games named checkers. Two of the elderly family members described the pieces used and the board and Su'auk went to the room's replicated, punched in specific information and a board and red and black pieces appeared behind the unit's door. The still warm pieces were deposited on a nearby table and Su'auk nodded as he went toward two other guests to ask if he could be of service. He also let the group know that juice and water was available for their consumption. Then sighting S'nass seated in front of a tri-level chess board he made his way over to him.

"Brother S'nass, you have recovered."

There was his nod.

Su'auk asked,

"I want to sit at this table with you. Is that agreeable with you?"

Again the nod.

"I will not be the first to speak, if it is your desire to communicate with me, you will let me know."

S'nass began,

"At this time, you know how much my wish to bond with Laura is foremost in my mind, but, I am concerned about how to control my strength in dealing with our intimacy. I do not wish to inflict any injury upon her person."

"Brother S'nass, this is a legitimate concern because of the imbalance between Terrans and Vulcans in this area. My suggestion is you do not take her in your first waves of passion, walk, talk, allow her to rest and when you see yourself in better control, then you must join with her physically and mentally. She will respect your self-control. You must communicate this plan of action to her immediately after your bonding so she will appreciate the great restraint you are exercising because of your love and concern for her and not be led to believe that your adour has cooled. I am able to sympathize because these were my thoughts when I first bonded with My Ellie and we had been in close proximity traveling together and attempting to avoid detection by the Vulcan personal who were preparing to force me to go to New Vulcan. We were seated together, it was unavoidable in the close space that our public transportation provided. Our shoulders constantly touched, on occasion even our hands, and it was like electric shock throughout my body and unavoidably I transferred my discomfort to her.

Once we reached San Francisco after a flight of 23.4 hours, my only thoughts were of my joining with her. But in spite of this I could not allow my passions to control me. We took time to know one another's bodies, to understand what pleasured each of us, and then based on the logical explorations that we had experienced, we joined with one another. It was from that point on that I began to live fully as a Vulcan male because My Ellie completed me.

Meditate about what I have spoken to you and find the course that is best for you and Laura. I can only wish for you what I have received—complete fulfillment.


	37. Chapter 37

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirty-seven

Those almost adunas and their families were introduced to the other families. The visitors commented that all the children were so beautiful. There was such a variety of ethnicity within the group of bondmates this showed up in the different complexions of these outstanding children. Some bondmates were Asians, Hispanic, women of color and even though she was not a mother, Kanau's bondmate, Elaine who is Native American was also present. These heritages did not cancel out the Vulcan contribution, the father's eyebrows and ears. The children, all dressed in their Vulcan robes were led into the adjoining room where the mothers would alternate taking care of them in fifteen minute intervals.

Ellie stated,

"Perhaps before you left your home your family and friends gave you a bridal shower. What we have planned is another one but added to it is a welcoming party. We already Bonded _adunas_, welcome you to the fold. What you will share with your _adun_ is beyond anything you have ever experienced. But we have not gathered to talk about them, you have had your education, we are here to celebrate YOU and the fulfillment of the choice you have made that will brought you here.

Each one of you have a table before you that contains gifts. Unfortunately, because we live quite a distance from a shopping area, your gifts are replicated. That is a little piece of machinery that our esteemed inventor and engineer, S'nass, got a hold of and refined with some outstanding results. Now If each of you would take a seat next to the table that shows your name then we will continue."

The five females did so and two of the already bonded females came to the table to assist each one. The volume of the music was lowered and Ellie asked each woman to tell the group alittle about themselves. A woman who might have been in her early thirties, with short dark bobbed hair and sparkling blue eyes said,

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth. My home was originally the east coast of what was once called The United States of America. I lived there with my husband of ten years. He was a wonderful guy, who had eyes that laughed. He was killed in an automobile accident on his way to meet me. It was our 'date night' and I was waiting for him at our favorite restaurant. After an hour's wait, I knew something was wrong. The police were waiting for me as I pulled into my driveway.

I guess I should explain what happened next-I just sort of shut down. No one could reach me. It was a sort of guilt reaction, it was the result of my postponing being a mother of my husband's children. There was no part of him that could comfort me. I carried on my life robotically until I heard about 'The Survivors'. These men had all lost their wives and families due to a tragedy, whomever I would be joined with could understand my grief as I could his. We would in fact become each other's therapist.

Ihave met my future bondmate three times and have been in constant contact with him for over a year. He is the most sincere person I have ever met. I look forward to my life with him. Oh, by the way his name is Z'on."

Seated at the table next to her was a young woman, with a blond ponytail. She stood up and said,

"Hello, my name is Maria. I am originally from what was at one time called Mexico, but have lived in San Francisco for quite a while. My future bondmate's name is Wo'nan. We met when the holo-vid broadcast first came to The Settlement. As a matter of fact, he singled me out to give me a tour of the settlement. He was the most polite and gentlemanly male I had ever met, soft spoken, a good listener and boy, he smelled so good. Did I mention he was handsome, well they all are really. Well I had just broken up with a long-time boyfriend who proved himself to be such a jerk. I had given Wo'nan my com number and we started communicating. As a honest Vulcan he advised me that he did not want to be my 'rebound friend'. Of course, he did not use those words but he did say it was important for me to become settled in my heart after my past experience. We talked as friends for a while, he would advise me about what was happening at The Settlement, I would tell him what was going on in San Francisco.

During one of his communications he advised me that he would be coming to San Francisco and asked if we might meet. Well, when I saw him again in person my heart stopped. He was not second best. He took me to The Vulcan Embassy where we enjoyed a meal. I took him back to Fishermen's Wharf where he explained what it would be like to be a Vulcan bondmate which I guess I interpreted as a proposal, to which I said yes.

I remember that when the search was on for possible bondmates for 'The Survivors' it was thought that only widows should be considered as potential partners. When I approached the group that called themselves 'Cupid's Secretaries,' I explained the same grief that accompanies the death of a mate also is the same sadness experienced when parents die, which had been so in my case. The group of women who were attempting to act as match makers were also married to off-worlders, three to Vulcans, one to a Betazoid. We two did not need their services to meet but I did need their educational program that would help me fit into my role as a bonded female. So, here I am, ready for this new adventure."

At the next table was a woman who had mixed gray hair, an unlined face and one knock-out figure. Her introduction was simply,

"I am probably old enough to be the mother of some of you here. My name is Rose and my home is in San Francisco. I am a licensed engineer. Most of you probably can remember the first time we saw a Vulcan male, those neatly dressed, handsome, lean, group lined up to go into the aquarium. My first impression was, 'if only I was a little younger.' I did submit my biographical information and I was contacted by K'al. Looking at his picture If thought to myself I probably would be accused of stealing the cradle, or being a cougar, but he surprised me when he announced that he was eight years my senior. Of course I had to explain those two terms to K'al.

He explained to me that on his destroyed home world, mates were chosen in a different way than what was now their experience. After months of correspondence he asked me to bond with him. I think that we shall be happy, no, no I will be happy, he will be satisfied and content and if he wants me to, I will dye my hair."

At the table next to Rose there sat a woman, probably in her twenties. She had brown skin just like Ellie's. She introduced herself as Lydia. She had the most captivating accent. Ellie recognized it right away. The young woman was from her home continent.

She explained that she had been attending school in Washington State and had been visiting San Francisco when the broadcast showed the Vulcan males lined up. The camera had panned the entire line and she noticed that some of them were brown like she was. There did not appear to be a problem with racial identity with the group. All conversed together, and were dressed basically the same. After research she discovered that Vulcans from the equatorial area of their planet had varied skin shades just as people on her continent. She had one more semester before graduating with a masters in biology with focus on deserts' flora diversities. She submitted her biographical information and was contacted by a pale skinned, but oh so handsome Vulcan named Je'ri.

During his education his focus had been the same as hers. They corresponded throughout her final semester, he had agreed to meet her on the campus of her school and they spent an entire day together. He told her, that when he had received the packet from the group who were trying to assign potential bondmates to the males, he had not looked at my picture but had placed it back in the envelope. He said, outward appearances were not the product of the person's efforts that these were always inherited them from their parents, from the DNA contribution of an individual's family. It was however, what a person had done with their lives, perhaps in the face of adversity that is what is important, that is what really is the person. His words as we sat on a park bench touched my heart and I knew I could very easily fall in love with him and live my life with him. I look forward to having a family with Je'ri and for him to teach our children his wisdom."

The final table had a red headed, freckled face tom-boy looking young woman. Her introduction was simple,

"My name is Michele, I am a farm girl, plain and simple. My Intended is one of the agricultural genius that live here at the settlement I told him I was interested in implanting some of his seeds."

All of a sudden she blushed and sat down. Ellie decided that the only thing that could have caused that reaction was the mental picture that her statement must have brought to her mind.


	38. Chapter 38

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirty-eight

Ellie then said to the assembled group,

"Just today I learned there will be two others persons bonded together this Saturday. The male's name has been mentioned already, S'nass, he will be bonded to a Terran who you also have heard of, Laura Whitfield. She first came to us as a reporter. Her assignment was to report on her observations of activities here at _Ah'rak yal._

Smiling mischievously and with a fake cough against the back of her hand, she continued,

"Apparently she was quite favorably impressed. So much so that S'nass, who at first acted as her guide here at The Settlement, apparently also guided her in another direction-like the others, the two of them will also be married in the Terran tradition, and bonded as is the case with all of our couples here."

The group applauded and then another table was brought out that had Laura's name on it. Ellie went and took her arm and guided Laura to the table. Ellie insisted that Laura say something.

Smiling Laura said,

"Well, let me tell you all that I am pleasantly surprised. My time within the Vulcan community here has been the most rewarding of my life."

There was laughter. A voice was heard,

"A person would have to be blind to not agree with how rewarded you will be."

More laughter.

Laura smiled, then continued,

"I was a hard nosed cynic when I came here. It was the kindness and patience of the entire community that changed me, in so many ways, 'My guide' helped me to soften my attitude toward people in general. For you visitors, may I suggest you visit the 'Hall of Welcome' where you will find imprinted on hanging tapestries the wise sayings of Surak. These serve as the foundation for what I have come to understand is 'The Vulcan Way.'

To all of you, who like myself are soon to be bonded, I leave you with this wondrous saying of that wise leader which is translated this way,

'We have differences. May we together become greater than the sum of both of us.'

From the other room four of the other women came carrying her wedding robe, slippers, undergarments and cowl. One of the women had gotten the tailor to embroider S'nass' name and clan on the front of the robe. Laura was deeply moved and it was through"h teary eyes that she gave her thanks.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, Ellie had made the announcement,

"Would any here like to dance for joy?"

Applause.

The music then started for a dance they had all engaged in before, 'The Electric Slide,' then several other group dances. By the time these had been enjoyed, it appeared that the aduns, single males, male guest, and S'nass had made their way back to the dinning room. Peering in, almost every male raised an eyebrow in question. It appeared that for the females it indeed was a joyous celebration and as soon as the music ended the families came together, collected their children and departed for their individual homes. Sa'uak and Ellie escorted the guests back to their quarters leaving S'nass and Laura alone. With his hand at the small of her back he led her into the diming light as the sun was setting.

"My Laura, your absence has been a trying experience that I know will shortly be ended. It is necessary for us to discuss something that I heard is normal after a wedding, the trip called a honeymoon. I have researched its' origin. It is from an ancient civilization called Babylon. For one month after a wedding a father- in-law supplied his son-in-law with honey beer. Since their calendar was based on the moon it came to be called honey month which eventually became corrupted into Standard's honeymoon. So, My Laura, where would you like to spend our honeymoon?"

With a twinkle in his eyes he said,

"Beer will not be included. But you must be fully aware that your mind and body will serve as my intoxicant, my mind altering drug."

His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply.

Laura blushed and finally said,

"S'nass let us go back to where our future together began, to Lake Tahoe. As odd as it might seem we could camp somewhere secluded and not have our privacy encroached on. If we take fresh fruits, dehydrated supplies, grains and nuts I think we can have a time alone together."

S'nass nodded and finally said,

"You do not wish to go somewhere where you might be pampered and waited upon?"

"No, I want to go somewhere with only you, the beautiful scenery, and the sounds of nature. Do you wish to go somewhere where you might be waited on by someone other than myself?"

"My Laura, the only scenery I wish to enjoy is you. The only sounds, the joy of your words as I pleasure you. The place where I am Is not relevant, the one person I am with is."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Laura then made an unusual inquiry,

"S'nass what would have happened to you if your had not come here to Terra?"

"First of all my _K'diwa, _the directive was in place for me to find you here even before I knew it. But since we will complete one another, I might assume I would have become a slightly deranged Vulcan scientist, diminished because of not being complete. I believe in anticipation of my finding you, my creative spirit became explosive, intensified, as if attempting to show myself to you in the best possible light; to show myself worthy of you. So you might say you are my inspiration."

With that explanation, Laura eyes started to water, in a way these were tears of frustration. She so much wanted to embrace him, to have him embrace her, to kiss him under these darkening skies, but he held her away from him and said,

"Soon _Ash a yam, taluhk (beloved, precious one of high worth, esteemed and __cherished)_, soon. I promise I will treat you like a fragile flower. My strength shall never overpower you. I will secure all the things necessary for us to spend time by the lake. A supply lasting five days should be correct. Before we return here would you like to visit San Francisco?"

"S'nass, you think of everything. Thank you."

With his hand at her back they walked back to her housing and after looking intently into her eyes he left her watching his retreating figure.


	39. Chapter 39

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirty-nine

Laura lay in her bed, after tomorrow night she would no longer have a 'her bed'. The thought sent shivers coursing through her body. She had been advised that tomorrow she would be 'schooled' by the Vulcan bondmates as to what to expect from Vulcan intimacy. The other females had received this information in San Francisco, at the embassy. She knew for a certainty that the control that was so important to a Vulcan male was actually a box with a lock that only the male's aduna could unlock. This is what she had read in S'nass' eyes.

She was fully aware that S'nass' responses were not as alien as some might think. Recently, it had almost been observable. She was not sure of the physical differences between a human and Vulcan male, but the birth of the beautiful children fully convinced her that the two species were physically compatible. Due to a Vulcan's superior strength, perhaps the issue of control was one of the male's endurance. Could that be why S'nass said he would not let his strength over-power her…he would be gentle with her. The impact of those thoughts had her all worked up and she got out of bed to get a drink of water, then she saw him, sitting on one of the seats by her front door, rigid, she thought for a minute that perhaps he was meditating.

It was as if he could feel her through the door and he stood up and their eyes met through the window, he laid something down on the cushion of the chair, again looked up and disappeared into the night.

She threw her robe around her shoulders and ran for the door, but he was gone. She was aware that at that point he knew if they had had physical contact what would have happened, that night, at some place would be that his honor would have lain in tatters next to hers. She looked on the cushion, found a rose, a box and a note; she picked them up and went inside.

Seated on her bed she read the note, interestingly written in Vulcan and Standard. He probably had first expressed himself in his 'mother tongue' and then translated it into Standard.

'My Laura,

It has come to my attention that I have been derelict in my duties toward you. I have found out that the male, must present the female with a bridal gift. Of course, this is a totally new concept for me, but it is not my desire to deprive you of any happiness or pleasure in regard to our joining.

Please accept this floral gift and the contents of the box as an indication of my willingness to supply any and everything that will contribute to your happiness and fulfillment.

I count the hours…

Your S'nass'

The paper on her lap now received her contribution to their shared frustration, her tears. How honorable he was, how much he was willing to sacrifice to contribute toward her happiness, even though the concept of happiness was outside the scope of his species' experiences.

She opened the box and her mouth dropped. Inside was a heavy torque. Suspended from that chain was a flat piece of heavy gold engraved with Laura's married name, showing S'nass' family and clan name. One side was engraved in Vulcan script, the other in Standard. The long torque chain was made of four pieces of twisted gold with a single chain extension at the back. She would never feel qualified to put it on herself. So It would have to be the hands of her beloved that would touch her and place it on her person.

She grasp the necklace to her breast and still sniffling, she shuffled her way to her bed and fell asleep with the necklace still clutched in her hand.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

S'nass did not return to his housing. He walked to the recreation building and entered. Surprisingly, he found that he was not alone. Actually, every one of the soon to be joined males had found their way to the same location. Two were playing tri-level chess, two others were engaged in a game of billiards the singular male sat alone, engaged in a Terran game of cards that only required a singular player. S'nass made his way to that male's table. As he stood above the lone occupant, they both nodded, one in request, the other in permission.

Immediately, the game changed to a Terran game called poker. In Terran society, the facial expression of the players was used as a bait or deceptive tool. Of course, the Vulcan had modified the game to make it mathematically based. Logic was the basis of the rules of this Vulcan friendly past time. They never called these activities 'games'. That would indicate a frivolous use of valuable time. Instead, they were labeled them, mental exercises.

The silence hung heavily in the room. S'nass finally voiced his personal experience,

"It was impossible for me to attain a state of relaxation. Apparently meditation is a fleeting activity prior to being joined to our chosen Terran mates."

The response was a resounding,

"_Ha"_ (Vulcan Yes)

One by one each started with their narratives.

First standing was a tall, male with rather large hands,

"My name is Z'on, the female who will become one with me is Elizabeth. I am in constant amazement at her short hair, our females always had long hair, put up in elaborate styles. I look forward to touching it. I asked her why she had cut her hair, she stated that she had cut it in frustration during her period of mourning for her deceased bondmate. We had both experienced great loss. This was the common ground upon which we built a relationship. I count the hours…

The next one to stand was a tan skinned Vulcan who nodded towards S'nass.

"My name is Wo'nan, a long walk proceeded my final arrival here to spend another sleepless night. My soon-to-be bondmate, named Maria, first met me when the holi-vid broadcast crew came here to report on our arrival and settling here at _Ag'raj kya_. We corresponded and during that time she revealed that she had suffered a episode of what Terrans called, 'a broken heart.' I advised her that any relationship we would pursue would have to be outside of the realm of that personal experience. We met again in San Francisco where I explained the duties of a Vulcan aduna and she acccepted me. I too am counting time…minutes."

There was silence for a few minutes and then there was the scraping of a chair as it was pushed from a table. Standing was an extremely handsome Vulcan who uncharacteristically cleared his throat.

"My name is Jer'a. Upon understanding how a bondmate would be selected for we who are 'The Survivors, I had determined that any bonding I would experience would have to be governed by discovering a mind similar to mine. So, when I opened the package that I received from The Embassy with a possible match for me, I never looked at the holo-pic. I started to read the information about the person. After all, life experiences and the DNA passed to us is what makes us what we are, not what our genes have determined would be our outward appearance, which is just a shell. Upon determining that the one whose information I had studied was indeed the one who would complete me, and I her, I was more than pleased when her appearance was singularly satisfying. My Lydia is aesthetically agreeable to the extreme. Instead of counting minutes, I have taken to counting heartbeats, for I know there will be a pause in its rhythm when we join with one another."

Another male that S'nass knew by the name of K'al stood and stated,

"My bond will be made with Rose whose only concern had been that she feared she was older than myself. I informed her that was not the case. According to Terran word descriptions she was afraid she would be labeled a wild Terran cat or perhaps a kidnapper of a Terran child. (cougar/cradle robber) These expressions seemed very illogical to me. But, I too, count time as it appears to move much too slow. This is an illogical premise since time's pace is a constant. I have heard my Rose use that expression so it must be acceptable in Terran conversation."

It was then that a much younger Vulcan stood and introduced himself as So'nak, who would join with Michele, the red headed young girl whose own statement had reduced her to an ultimate state of embarrassment.

"I too feel that the time weighs heavily on me. I look forward to My Michele bearing me many offspring with at least one mirroring her unusual hair color."

S'nass stood.

"All here know my story and also mirror my disquiet due to longing to be joined to the one who will make us complete. I think what might be of benefit is some physical exercise in its varied forms as evidenced by the equipment displayed in this area. I am more than willing to suffer whatever punishment administered by one who would join me in a session of Suus Mahna."


	40. Chapter 40

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty

The sunlight came into the room and Laura awoke with the necklace still clutched to her bosom. She reviewed their last contact wiith S'nass and how she could see the physical pain he was enduring. Laura bit her lip and attempted to focus. Smiling she thought to herself that she would be S'nass' Tylenol, his pain killer. With that thought there was a smile and a quiet laugh as she swung her legs out from the bed to perform her early morning ritual.

Since Su'auk had given permission for them to stay at the bungalow that she had been housed in, she did not have to pack much. Jeans, tops, heavy shirts, and boots were all placed into a duffle. After Lake Tahoe, they would visit San Francisco and she had clothing in her apartment, so she felt safe 'packing lite.'

She knew that while she was in isolation S'nass would move himself in. Ellie had taken all the bridal attire to her home. It appeared that one of the other buildings would serve as the soon-to-be bonded female's place of isolation and dressing room.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

At the male housing S'nass was similarly engaged-packing. He had to remove all of his possession from his place to Laura's. He had already bid farewell to his 'roommates.'

Laura placed her luggage outside the door. S'nass would load it after the ceremonies. She smiled as she thought of the possibility of leaving her luggage outside her home in San Francisco and finding it upon her return. Before leaving she turned and looked at the house, she thought flower boxes would be a nice touch.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Ellie welcomed her and handed her several items, she was carrying Laura's robe.

"Good morning, 'bride-to-be."

Laura smiled a slow smile and nodded. Ellie led the way to the assigned building. Vulcan cots were arranged at one end of the building the other side apparently was an assembly line hair and makeup area. There were showers, wash basins and toilets through a door in the rear. A rack had been brought in to hang up the robes and dresses. At the foot of each cot were towel sets. As expected, everyone had bought their own toiletries. Ellie had arranged for music to be playing as they arrived.

Chairs formed a semi-circle around a desk. As each female walked in they took seats. The already bonded females were present without their children. She imagined the Vulcan fathers diligently taking care of their offspring.

Ellie left Laura to speak with Su'auk who had appeared at the door. She found a seat, putting the articles Ellie had given her by her chair. Before Su'auk left Ellie and he performed the ozh'esta (finger embrace and spent a few minutes with their foreheads together) then he departed.

Ellie started speaking,

"It is very difficult to change your Vulcan bondmate's routine. Once a Vulcan has settled into a pattern, no matter what it is, they prefer it to be unchanged for they are an ordered society. Any changes require mental adjustment. I have just been advised that I must keep myself mentally available to my adun during my absence. Be sure that when there will be prolonged absences, you do whatever is required to give your adun any assurances he requires.

As an example, Su'auk like every Vulcan male here is an excellent cook, but I prepared his favorite meal to enjoy during my absence. At first I tried to encourage him to have 'Last Meal' in the dining room with the others, but since we always enjoy that meal in our kitchen, in our house, he would not feel comfortable making that change. So, my bond will be completely open while I enjoy my meal here and he enjoys, no,I must say, he eats his meal in the place he usually does, in our home.".

We, as Terrans might think constancy, similarity, or sameness would be boring. This could especially be so, within the home setting. Still in everything, a Vulcan treasures consistency. It is just another tool that is fed by their innate desire to not have too many, or any, of what we call surprises which would. These are usually prevented by careful planning and review. Since the Vulcan society has evolved from chaos they do not wish to return there. As you will see, good communication skills are the secret to an excellent Vulcan/Terran joining.

Just a question for you five almost-joined females who were educated at the embassy, what was it about your sessions that you find especially valuable to you as an individual?"

The female that had initially introduced herself as Lydia raised her hand and stood.

"I have come to understand what an emotionally charged people Vulcans are. Their stoic faces and calm demeanor is learned behavior, studied from infancy. One of our instructors, Osu Spock's, bondmate Nyota explained the need for them as a people to control their emotions.

Nyota had said during the time of their initial bonding, Spock had showed her Vulcans emotions as a black swirling mass, like storm clouds. These deeply entrenched emotions are not passive but controlled because they could become violent. It is possessive to the extreme when it comes to each male's aduna and offspring. During intimacy, the aduna does quiet this phenomena and her adun might surprisingly even purr like a contented kitten."

The next hand that was raised belonged to Elizabeth whose blue eyes sparkled as she spoke,

"I learned the power of meditation for a Vulcan. Its purpose is to order one's thoughts, to review and analyze the events of the day, to insure that everything is orderly. Surprisingly, the power of this also carries healing properties for when a Vulcan is injured he can put himself into what is called a 'healing trace' by which his bodily functions are slowed down so that his energies can be devoted to the healing of his body.

If a Vulcan is so badly injured he is unable to put himself into that state a healer can do so. What is very important is to know that if a Vulcan is not shocked out of that state his body might not ever be able to come to consciousness and he would remain comatose…for good. They must be revived by slaps or punches to the face. The pain inflicted jump starts his vital organs to return to their normal function so he can regain consciousness.

In a hospital setting when a Vulcan is in that state there is an alarm set by his bed to make sure someone immediately arouses the Vulcan to consciousness. I was truly amazed at this gift they possess.

My intended, Zon, has promised that he would teach me so that we could meditate together."

As Elizabeth sat down, Maria stood up and mentioned that she had learned of the amazing power of endurance in every aspect of a Vulcan's life. They can go without food, water or sleep for days. In addition they have the ability to concentrate to such an ultimate degree that they can remain motionless for hours at a time.

Maria had asked Wo'nan why were those abilities necessary for a Vulcan? His answer simply was that Vulcan had been a desert planet and everything was conserved, even an individual's energies. It was also explained that at seven years of age a Vulcan was obligated to test his skills and endurance in a ritual called the _Kahs'wan, _the test signaling the passing into adulthood, or maturity During this test, without food, water or any weapon a Vulcan was obligated to survive a month in a very hostile extremely dangerous environment. The training for this event starts at birth. Although there is desert all around us, this is not a requirement for residence of any age here at The Settlement."

Under her breath she whispered, "Thank God."

The young red head named Michele finally named her almost adun as So'as and said,

"I came to understand that a Vulcan pregnancy is thirteen months, The Terran mothers like Nyota said that they also had thirteen month pregnancies. They explained that it appeared that the Vulcan male's genes dominated in this matter and it was also the case that the children inherited very visible Vulcan characteristics, and internal organ placement . I wish that all our children look just like So'as."

Of course Michele had no idea that So'as had already wished for at least one red headed offspring.

The last of the intended, named Rose stood and said,

"From what I understand, Vulcans prefer Terran bondmates because of our emotionally charged nature. Without danger to others, they bask in our emotions, they experience them through touch and I understand, to them, it is quite addictive."

Rose took her right hand and flipped her mixed grey hair and then started laughing, finally still holding her side, she continued,

"For that reason I do not anticipate many nights alone in bed. Instead I believe I will be enjoying whatever my adun desires from me to help him with his addiction."

There was laughter.

The sound at the door was the delivery of trays from the dinning room for all present. So the group began their last, 'Last Meal' as unbonded females.


	41. Chapter 41

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty-One

Ellie then took Laura aside and simply said,

"Laura, to put your mind at ease, be aware there will be no mystery associated with S'nass' and your intimacy. A Vulcan male's response is just like a Terran male's. The difference is what will happen to you. S'nass is going to bond with you mentally before he joins with you physically. Once that has been accomplished, you will know exactly what he is feeling and the same will go for him about you. This is all mental, silent and like fireworks. He will always mentally ask permission before he does anything. Intimacy with a Vulcan is on a completely different plane then anything experienced by two humans. In the end, I guarantee, you will be grinning your head off."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, S'nass had finished packing. He reached up above his bed and took down a _s'haeien_ (Vulcan sword), the only tangible remembrance of his home planet and his family. He recalled on the night before he was to leave his father came into his room where he slept and meditated. S'nass was always aware that as the oldest son, his brother, K'vel once their father died, would became head of the family and chief of their clan. S'nass had never resented that fact, but in fact he understood the legality of the arrangement and it was completely logical to accept it, it was _kaiidth,_ what is, is, His father had something in his hand, wrapped in a white cloth. He handed it to S'nass and said,

"Traditionally, this was to be handed down to your brother. However, it is the strongest tie to your home planet I can provide for you. I know of your brilliance, your creativity, your persistence and drive. I do not want you to feel that sending you away is my deserting you. By you leaving Vulcan, I am opening up to you the universe and its wonders. Learn from it, embrace its wisdom and when and if you return to your people, teach them your skills share your gifts. I am certain your gifts and skills will be so many you will be unable to count them.

Then too, once you have found your perfect mate for your mind would accept no substitute, you must return here with my grandchildren to comfort me in my later years. Live long and prosper, my son."

S'nass was uncertain why that conversation had resurfaced at this time, especially since, in his youth he still did harbor a degree of resentment for being sent away, however, the remembrance of that day totally freed him of any negativity, so much so that at the point in time he determined his first born son would be named Sk'ii, after his father.

He carefully wrapped the bejeweled relic and placed it in the top of his duffle with its hilt and part of the blade still showing at the top. He breathed deeply and drew the strings to close the bag. As he exited the building he turned to look and thought to himself, 'One episode closes, another opens. Such is the way of continued life.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Through their bond Su'auk advised Ellie of some wonderful news, 'The Saviors' had determined that they would be present to witness the latest bondings and that Osu Sirin had asked for permission to perform some of the bonding ceremonies. They had not visited _Ah'rak kya _for over six months. They would be arriving that very evening. It would not present a problem because all of them had been presented with houses. Osu Spock had made the inquiry on behalf of all the families involved. Even Osu Sarek would make the trip.

Since Su'uak had seen Spock, he had become a father again, this time a baby girl. He thought to himself if the child looked like either one of the parents she was outstandingly pleasing. However if she took from both parents, she would indeed be an absolute treasure.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass went to Su'auk and found him eating alone. Since Vulcans eat in silence no communication was attempted until Su'auk had placed the last morsel in his mouth, and cleared all evidence of his evening meal. They ended up in Su'auk's office. S'nass was informed about the arrival of the visitors. Su'auk then advised S'nass that at this point the best remedy for his state of mind and body would be an assignment of some sort of work. So, he would greet the visitors at the gate and take them to their residences. Perhaps Su'auk was right, anything that would take his mind off of his longing and need would be most welcome. The embassy shuttle would transport the entire group and were schedule to arrive at 2000 hours this evening. The next morning the visitors would enjoy First Meal with the residents of The Settlement.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After Last Meal the soon to be bonded females were free to ask for questions, enjoy tea, coffee, or take time for dress and robe 'try-ons'. Retreating to the rear, Laura selected a cot, unpacked her PADD and started writing her last report before her bonding:

**_Ah'rak kya_, Nevada. **

**Hello again. Well, I guess you should be filled in on a very important matter. I AM GETTING MARRIED tomorrow. In Vulcan society it is described as being BONDED. You do remember my guide, S'nass, who chastised me upon my arrival about bringing a can of soda into the settlement. Well, he also guided me in another direction. Perhaps you recall seeing his holopic when I first started reporting from this site.**

**I must make a confession, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. There are five other couples who will be joined tomorrow. We will have two ceremonies, one Terran, the other one will be Vulcan and also a combined reception. For reasons buried in Vulcan tradition, receptions are foreign to Vulcan sensibilities, but that is just another concession that these Vulcan males make to their Terran wives' wishes. The Vulcan word for the wife is aduna, the husband is called adun.**

**S'nass has bowed to my wish and given me honeymoon, in a tent, surrounded by nature on the shores of Lake Tahoe. As you know, he is an inventor and machinist who can make anything, so I visualize a very special tent and loads of accessories to make our camp site palatial.**

**The five others who will be bonded range in age from early twenties to middle thirties. Perhaps you have not been informed, but you cannot tell a Vulcan's age by his appearance. In addition, their life span is much longer than ours so if a Terran bonded or married a Vulcan one hundred and twenty years of age and she was in her twenties or thirties, they would then die about the same time. That really is the only hitch in this matter, but I know I will love S'nass to the day I breathe my last.**

**It is hoped that each bonding will produce offspring for in Vulcan society that is the primary purpose of marriage or bonding. Since the destruction of Vulcan, it is so much hoped that they will be brought from the edge of extinction by rapid population growth, so hopefully you will some day see me with a belly bulge. **

**I will post my wedding pictures once I have returned from my honeymoon, which will include, at my husband-to-be suggestion, a side trip to San Francisco. ****Of course, I will not be able to invite all of my loyal readers to this ceremony but as soon as I am able I will explain to you some of the traditions that were part of the Vulcan ceremony.**

**I will wear a Vulcan robe with my husband's first name, family name, clan designation and house or founding forefather's name, it is a visible lineal geology. So with our bonding, I will become a part of my bondmates house and my Vulcan married name will be, my adun's Maat or clan name which is still unknown to me, S'nass' father's name, his house, which is the oldest anchestor's name, then S'nass, my husband's name, and finally, my first name. Can you imagine me being able to sign anything with my true Vulcan name. :0)**

**With my next posting I will sign my new name. Thank you so much for your good wishes. Maybe I could get S'nass to write it in Vulcan script which is truly beautiful.**

**Laura**

She shut down her PADD and made her way to the sanitation facilities. If she made her way to a chair she was certain that sleep would overtake her seated there. So, it was in her best interest to not to postponed her nightly ritual too long. It appeared that writing her report had calmed her and she would probably have a good night's sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty-two

Just before she drifted off, a dream-like S'nass appeared to her with an outstretched arm, beckoning her. She repeated his words from before, Soon, soon, as she drifted off to sleep.

It was the smell of coffee that got her attention that morning. She had slept like a baby and once she could look into the mirror in the sanitation facilities she observed that the dark circles under her eyes had disappeared. First meal arrived from the dining room and was enjoyed. After the trays had beenremoved Ellie stood and said,

"All scheduled Vulcan bondings take place at twilight. When you leave here you will be taken individually to the place where your Terran ceremony will take place. When you leave that location you will be taken to the wedding reception with your groom. After a meal, and saying good-bye to your family and friends you will individually taken to the place of bonding, the _Koon-ut_. There a healer will perform the bonding ceremony and you can pick up your travel clothes so you may leave on your honeymoon. For those of you who have chosen to stay here at The Settlement, a means of transportation will be provided to travel to your place of isolation. Each one of those locations had been stocked with food. I have placed numbers in a bowl, draw a number and that will be the order in which you may shower and start getting dressed. Once you have put on your undergarments please be seated to get your manicure, pedicure and your hair styled."

Laura was number six so by the time she was going to start her preparation she could observe some of the others in midst of their preparation. She watched as hair was twisted, braided, twirled, curled, brushed, and pinned into elaborate hairstyles. Of course, Lydia, and Elizabeth were saved from that ordeal because ofthe length of their hair. She attempted to determine why the female would submit to that tremendous weight and upcoming tedious deconstruction that would be entailed in its' dismantling. She then had a brain storm. Having to take all those pins, braids, twists, and twirls down and bush the hair out would certainly slow down any over-anxious-just-bonded adun. With that mental picture, she had to hold her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. She determined that just a minimum amount of adjustment was necessary for her hair. After all, she did not wish anything to slow down her adun.

Before slipping on the outer garments, all enjoyed their Second Meal together. It was a combination of Vulcan and Terran cuisine, very well prepared. Laura thought to herself, she had never interviewed or even spoke to any of the cooks. Upon her return, she would do so.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass had dressed in his best tunic, trousers and boots to welcome the visitors from San Francisco. His one robe would be used for his marriage and bonding ceremonies. He stood in a relaxed stance at the gate as the embassy shuttle lowered itself to the desert sands. He had decided that as soon as this assignment was completed he would make a hurried visit to Ka'nu. He understood that his wife would hold Laura's cowl at the bonding ceremony and Ellie would escort his Laura to present herself to himself and healer. At the Terran ceremony he would escort her to the justice of the peace.

The first to disembark was Osu Sarek, with his hands inside the sleeves of his formal robe. His eyes took in the outside of the site and he moved to silently stand beside S'nass.

"_Orishan _(honorable survivor) S'nass, we are aware that you are a formidable power of one and you are the one who welcome us. We have been advised of your extraordinary contribution toward the settlement's success. The particulars about your fine work precedes our meeting you in person." S'nass nodded. For a Vulcan to say thank you was contrary to the thought of what is, is. Since the matter was true, no comment was required, but acknowledgement of the voiced sentiment was accepted. Behind his father Osu Spock disembarked holding a young female in his arms. She appeared to be younger than one Terran year, was alert, and playing with her father's hair. In Vulcan terms she was _vaksurik _(beautiful). The next in line appeared to be the bondmate of Osu Spock, holding a young male's hand while two identical males followed in her wake. A light haired female next appeared holding a daughter's hand followed by another Vulcan male, holding the hand of another young male. Later on S'nass would find out that that male also had dual ancestry—Vulcan and Betazoid. A tall, very distinguished Vulcan next appeared, holding two male's hands while the one who apparently was his bondmate carried a young female. The last in line was another Terran female accompanied by her Betazoid mate. Introductions were made, Spock and Nyota and their children, Lo'vaak and Christine and their offspring, Sirin and Rebecca, their children and finally Drevi and Bettie.

S'nass inquired as to whether the group would prefer to walk or be transported by a large hover craft that was settled at the entrance. All agreed that a walk would be welcome it would also allow them to see the progress since their last visit.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

With the arrival of the new families, S'nass was able to observe that the esthetically pleasing appearance of the children here at the settlement was mirrored in each of the visiting couples' offspring. Just for a brief second he attempted to visualize what his own first born son might look like. It appeared that each child took the most attractive feature of their parents and truly mirrored these in the most pleasing way. He wondered if at some later date, some of these children might join with some of the children from the settlement. Between their mental brilliance and beautiful appearance the children of these children would be truly outstanding.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once the visitors were settled the males all met with Su'auk in his office to review the status of all the improvements undertaken during their personal absence. After that short meeting, all the males were taken for a tour of the grounds and also taken to the Vulcan style housing and were indeed impressed with S'nass' modifications. Finally, everyone retired to their housing thus freeing S'nass to take his own personal journey to his amost father, the herbalist/healer Ka'nu.

When S'nass appeared at the flap of his tipi, he was welcomed with the words,

"My son, one of the most fulfilling experiences of your life is before you. Have you come to me because you are troubled?"

S'nass nodded in the negative,

"I am just as Terrans would say, anxious for my aduna's mind and body. These are typical of what I believe is called, 'pre-marriage jitters'."

Ka'nu nodded in understanding and the stated,

"S'nass, I believe the longer that we are exposed to this maelstrom of human emotions that our Terran bondmates expose us to, the more the words describing

their emotions will enter our vocabulary, and even possible our mentality. You will find that you will crave joining with your bondmate to the extent that at first every opportunity that presents itself, you will fulfill that desire. My son, do not tire your aduna out, always ask her permission, that way she will not view herself as just a vessel for your release. Truly the one you bond with, should be cherished, and protected, even, at times, from yourself."

S'nass then stated,

"I believe that you will be present at some of the bondings along with the healer, I wish to request that you be present at my own joining."

Ka'nu answered,

"I will."

With that affirmation S'nass arose and said,

"Ka'nu, _S'nass I' sa-mekh _(Ka'nu, S'nass' now father) live long and prosper."

The response was,

"Peace and long life to you my son".


	43. Chapter 43

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty-three

S'nass would get dressed in the house that he and Laura would temporarily share. He had already arranged his clothes in the closet and the drawers that Laura had made available to him. As he removed his possession he placed his Vulcan undergarments and robe on the bed. He suddenly realized that what he was about to undertake would be the most important cleansing ritual of his entire life. From this time forward it would be one of the few he would take alone. The next time he cleansed his body at this place, his bondmate would be with him.

Loneliness has the tendency to build a desire, when it is possible, to surround oneself with associates. What could be better than being surrounded by the children of Laura's body that he would sire? Stripping, he placed the used clothing in the refresher unit and walked into the sonic shower. Once his body was cleansed he stepped out and viewed his unclothed body. He thought to himself, 'My Laura may my form 'pleasure your eyes'.

Laura's scent still lingered here. He breathed deeply and the thoughts that filled his mind were not filled with lust, but instead gratitude. Whatever forces had brought Laura and himself to this day garnered his appreciation. From this day forward he again would be part of a family that hopefully, eventually, would include many offspring. But as Ka'nu had instructed him, he must pace himself, and as he had already promised, to be sure to treat his Laura as a delicate flower, his prized possession, the one who would validate his continued existence.

Putting on his undergarments and a meditation robe, he settled himself on the rug and even without an asenoi, he was able, within a short period of time, to lower himself into the _v'ree'lat _(meditation to order one's thoughts). His internal signal would bring him to consciousness in an hour, calm, focused and ready to face his future.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Laura was seated and three of the bonded females were working on her, one at her feet, another at her left hand, and the final one, in her hair. This was total pampering. She wondered what S'nass was doing and warmth spread through her body. She wondered, 'After they were bonded if she had similar thoughts would S'nass be aware of them?' Another heat wave hit her. She already knew that theirs would be a passionate pairing. There would be nothing mechanical in their times of intimacy, she had already read that in his eyes.

Looking out of the window at the waning sun, she took a deep breath. Thinking of what the next twenty-four hours would bring, Laura thought that by this time tomorrow 'it would 'all be over but the shouting', but perhaps the shouting might continue in a rush of continued endearments. Her whole life with S'nass would be one of exploration and wonder. She felt tears puddle but wiped them away with a handkerchief that had been provided, so a makeup disaster was aborted.

As usual, in a practical sense he was prepared, he had already picked the site to make camp, selecting a site near a flat rock that would store heat during the day, and where he and His Laura could sit and view the surrounding wilderness. With the creation and manufacture of all the materials and furnishings necessary, he had sent a crew to erect their 'temporary residence'. He was certain that Laura would be pleased with the view, and with their housing.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock had assisted Nyota with the preparing of the children to attend the wedding reception. Even T'Amanda would be dressed in a formal Vulcan robe. Of course, she had blindsided Spock with his experiencing a totally different emotional, yes, emotional response in regard to his daughter. With each son's birth he viewed it as an extension of the familys' lineal genealogy, but with the birth of his daughter an unidentified attachment was forged. She, as an extension of His Nyota, could be denied nothing. As a matter of fact, his bondmate would often have to remind him of necessary disciplinary actions that should be taken by him in respect to his female child. After all, no one but Nyota had ever been allowed to touch his hair. His daughter on the other hand seemed to be fascinated by it and he now carried a pocket comb when he was in her presence. How far removed from the strict way his sons lives continued to be ordered.

As farfetched as it might seem, he already knew that only an extremely qualified male would be acceptable as her bondmate. She was nine months old, already walking, talking and learning languages other than Vulcan and Standard. As with their sons, and his cousin and friend's children, all were beyond any tests available to gauge their potential. So far, Lo'vaak and Christine's son has appeared on the horizon as T'Amanda's acceptable future bondmate. Time would tell. Lo'vaak and himself might end of being double 'in-laws' a designation that would have been unknown on Vulcan since each bondmate's family name was added to the lineal history of each family.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In one of the adjoining houses, Lo'vaak and Christine were in the midst of preparing their children also. Christine was nursing their son and Lo'vaak was busily engaged with NyTu.

As soon as he had gotten his family settled Lo'vaak had visited his parents. His father would bond three couples, and Sirin would round out the responsibility by bonding the other three, S'nass and Laura had insisted that the herbalist/healer also be present at the _koon-ut_, place of bonding.

Historically, on Vulcan, the female child was trained and virtually raised by the aduna, and the sons' training was primarily the duty of the father. Language and meditation could be taught by either parent and was practiced by the family together. But, they were not on Vulcan, or even New Vulcan. The influence of the commercial world and Terran attitudes had seeped into these Terran/ Vulcan households and so like his friend Spock, Lo'vaak's daughter had him wrapped around her little finger. She mirrored her mother's looks almost perfectly. At his daughter's urging, Lo'vaak had attended many of her 'tea parties', looking utter ridiculous in a woman's hat. Apparently on Terra, a loyal Vulcan male could be mesmerized by more than one female within his life time with his aduna.

It had been recognized by Spock and Lo'vaak that a bond had already been formed between Spock's son Kov and his daughter. From NuTu's birth, Kov had attended her as if already they had entered into an engagement bond. T'Amanda and NyTu were best friends, and Spock and Nyota's son always took on the role of protector when in the presence of NyTu.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sirin had excused himself from his family to meditate prior to performing the bondings this evening. The children had dressed themselves and Jason was almost quivering with excitement. He was so anxious to see Skoon, the wood carver. Elizabeth, Racheal's mother had not accompanied them on this trip. It seems that she had started corresponding with a teacher on New Vulcan who would be visiting Terra the same time as their visit to _Ah'rak kya_. These two teachers probably would have a lot to talk about.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Drevi and Bettie had no children to dress and inspect so they took the time prior to the bonding to take care of 'personal business'. Drevi had been encouraging Bettie to retire, to lead a less hectic life. She had sort of sat a goal date, which was after she had completed her video series on The Settlement. Drevi could live with that. It was his wish to also retire from ambassadorship, but as yet, no qualified candidate had presented them self. He so wanted to show Bettie the real Betazed, his home. When he had mentally taken her there years ago, she had visited two of his homes, but that was not a real trip with luggage and transports.

His pace in this matter would follow his _Imzadi,_ (Betazoid: beloved)his wife, for within Betazoid marriages, the wife is the dominant partner and the male would follow her anywhere.


	44. Chapter 44

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty-four

All the soon-to-be bonded females lined up for inspections. Ellie looked them over and simply said,

"Your bondmates might ravish you with their eyes, but they will gently take you to

themselves. I feel like the mother of six brides, and that is quite overwhelming.

Ladies, 'Live Long and Prosper'."

The women would not walk the dusty trails, a hoover craft was parked outside with Su'auk serving as pilot. Ellie was overjoyed to see him and he sent,

'You absence has been very much a discomfort for me.'

Ellie sent back,

'I am sure that you will provide me with a suitable welcome back.'

"Indeed."

"I will bring the chocolate."

Neither one of the faces of the two bondmates changed but both experienced a degree of excitement.

When the vehicle had landed the six males could be seen dressed in formal tunics of varying hues, black dress trousers and the shiniest of boots. They were lined up by the door to bring their intended into the justice of the peace. The judge, who held that office and who regularly performed these civil ceremonies, was 'in love' with all things Vulcan, a _d'vd'hahr,_ a Vulcan by choice, was present in a small room, with two witnesses. Each bride's family would be present to witness each respective ceremony. To comply with Terran tradition, the room was beautifully decorated but in this case had no chairs. Each couple would be brought in separately, be married and then attend the reception. Before the bonding ceremony the males would change into their formal Vulcan robes.

Su'auk triggered the switch to the open all the door and as each female exited the vehicle, her male counterpart came and took her arm. They all looked so handsome and regal. For certain, each woman thought that their almost-adun was the most handsome, but a truly critical eye would have had to single out S'nass as outstandingly handsome. He was the tallest, most muscular, and indeed most 'esthetically pleasing' of all and Laura thought to herself,'…and he is all mine.'

S'nass did not take her arm, he encircled her waist and pulled her closer, and whispered,

"My Laura, you take my breath away."

Looking up she said,

"Ditto."

S'nass researched, 'Ditto…the same.'

The civil ceremonies would not be exactly like an assembly-line. These ceremonies would address the legal requirements of the state of Nevada, but in an attempt to personalize each ceremony, the room was always cleared of the previous occupants before the next couple was allowed entrance. In addition, as each couple walked in the bride's family members were present to witness the marriage.

For the sake of each Vulcan male, certain explanations were given and the judge did add a personal touch to each couple's marriage. Personal information that had been secured from the bride's family or the groom's friends was included in a short talk before the actual vows. As the first couple made their appearance at the reception after their marriage ceremony music could be heard that changed immediately to a series of waltzes.

With the appearance of S'nass and Laura, who were the last couple, applause was again heard. S'nass looked at Laura and she nodded. They took to the floor and she placed her head on his chest and although that was not the location of his Vulcan heart, she could hear it reverberations through his entire body. He drew her closer to his body and Laura sighed, she had so much to be thankful for.

On a raised dais the visitors and their families sat. All of the children were seated at tables together and the official 'nanny', T'Paal reigned as guardian. Of course they were extremely well behaved. The youngest children were seated with their parents. If one had been able to look under the table cloth they would have been able to observe Kov and NyTu holding hands. The message Kov sent to her was,

'One day we will marry and bond just like this.'

Her reply was simply,

'I know.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After intense study of S'nass and Laura's feet, body and arm position, the other, just married but soon to be bonded males took their intendeds' hands and led them to the floor. Each brides' face gleamed with this first public display by their Vulcan husbands that they were indeed a married couple. Within the group of family and friends that had accompanied the females to the settlement, there was not a dry eye.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Food was served family style in covered dishes. Everything presented was beautifully plated and tasty. After the meal Osu Serak rose and quieted the assembly. His simple message was,

"Today we were all able to observe another indication of the wisdom of IDIC, Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations, one of the foundations of The Vulcan Way. We here as visitors are grateful we could witness this event and wish that the soon to be bonded couples, will indeed 'Live Long and Prosper'."

Since this group of females' families had not been schooled in the Vulcan language, he did not hesitate to utter those best wishes in Standard. Osu Spock's bondmate handed their daughter to Spock and excused herself from the table and went to wish each couple the best. She had a special affinity with the young woman, Lydia, who was from her home continent. Her words to her were, "Please keep in touch. Sur'auk has our access number."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Six young Vulcans had been assigned to bring each couple to the _koon'ut,_ the place of bonding. The two healers who would perform the ceremony each had a separate room set up like a Vulcan _koon'ut_, each with its' _kus-vakh-kispek (bell tower) _housing a gong with it's mallet on a raised platform and two masked individuals ringing the kuseks (Vulcan bells). Vulcan banners hung from each room's ceilings. The site was totally Vulcan but the healer would address the couple in Standard. Laura and S'nass would come before Sirin, the healer and K'nau, the herbalist healer. For Laura's benefit the entire marriage bond and its permanent nature was explained. Perhaps this served the same purpose as, 'if ANYONE, present knows of any reason that these two parties should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace,' which were words that were part of the Terran wedding ceremony.

S'nass entered the bonding area by himself and nodded at Elaine who stood on the right side of the platform with Laura's cowl draped across her outstretch hands. In the meantime Ellie was outside the door reassuring Laura who had that point was extremely over-anxious. Ellie knew that what she needed was S'nass' calm which she would receive immediately after the bonding. Then, 'all will be well.'

The door opened from inside and Laura saw S'nass look at her and take a deep breath. There was no music just the ringing of bells by the masked males and the only other sound heard was of the rustle of garments. S'nass removed his shoes, and went to the _kur-vakh-kispek _ and struck the gong three times, the sound reverberated into her very being. She fixed her eyes on S'nass, who raised his arm, beckoning her. As she reached the place of joining, he bent down and removed her shoes and then took her arm, stabilizing her as they took the one step onto the platform. Sirin introduced himself to the couple, and explained he was a member of Osu Sarek's family and had performed many such bondings. Laura could not help but notice, he was a Vulcan who smiled.

Sirin explained that his wife, Christine had drawn him to earth and it was here that he had experienced the most rewarding time of his life and that now he was the father of two sons and a daughter. His final encouragement was that he wished for S'nass and Laura the same fulfillment he and his Rachel continued to experience.

Then he asked,

"Shall we proceed?"

Both parties nodded so he requested that they kneel before him. He intoned,

"This is how it was in the beginning,

This has come down to us from the ancients.

This is the Vulcan heart, This is the Vulcan soul.

You, the male before me identify yourself,"

"I am S'nass of Vulcan, son if Solan, son of Se'ta, of the house of Scor."

Sirin continued,

"Do you come before me of your own free will."

"Ha, Yes."

"You the female before me, please identify yourself."

"I am Peggy Smith, also known as Laura Whitfield of Terra. My parents' names were Joshua and Carla Smith. Their parents were Randy and Sarah Smith and, Jack and Tracy Forbes."

Then came the inquiry,

"Do you come before me of your own free will."

"Sir, yes I do."

"Since both parties have identified themselves and are here of their own free will, the bonding will commence."

S'nass had Laura hold his hand, it was like electric pulsing. Sirin positioned his fingers on each of their PSI points and said,

"Your minds to my mind, your thoughts to my thoughts. Let the bonding begin."

It was like a loud whish and all of a sudden she heard his voice and it was inside her, surrounding her, engulfing her. He was heard to say,

"We are together forever, My Laura."

Sirin said,

"It has been accomplished."

Elaine came and placed Laura's cowl on her head. K'nau sprinkled fragrant herb at their feet which he instructed S'nass to crush with his feet, releasing their fragrance and oils.

Sirin nodded and told S'nass to please contact him on his next trip to San Francisco.

S'nass advised him that they would be there at the end of the present week. With a twinkle in his eye Sirin said,

"Not your honeymoon trip, your next regular trip to San Francisco."

S'nass guided Laura out of the room to a parked hoover craft already loaded with their luggage. Because of the site of their honeymoon he had acquired a room for them to change their clothes and he took two pieces of luggage into the room with them. His control was not without limits so he instructed Laura to change first. Once she emerged from the room he entered and changed. He had already asked K'nau to have Ellie take those garments to their house.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When he came out of the room, changed into what had been advertised to be 'camping gear' he entered the hoover craft and started the ignition, entered the chosen camp site's coordinates and the vehicle rose up and he headed it westward.

He sent to Laura, _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ (I cherish thee).


	45. Chapter 45

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty-five

S'nass set the auto pilot and turned to his bondmate,

"My Laura, I have researched and found that we were in need of what is called in Standard a nuptial chamber. This is what I have designed and had constructed for our use while here at the lake. It is a temporary structure that I am in hopes will please you. Looking out of her window Laura saw something glimmering in the distance. S'nass' unerring sense of direction allowed them to land in front of the already erected tent.

Her adun helped her out of the craft and she had to admit she had never seen anything like the structure before her. Even with just the moon's illumination she could see it was white, tall enough to stand up in and had 'windows' along each side. As S'nass held the flap for her to enter she saw he had already brought two folding reclining chairs, a table, and a king size, triple loft sleeping bag. An outside unit furnished energy for lights and refrigeration. A toilet area was hidden within another tent in the far corner and he had even constructed a way for them to have purified running water from the lake and a contained sewage system. Laura wondered to herself was there anything that her S'nass could not accomplish.

Guiding her with his hand at her back he said,

"I chose this site for its unsurpassed beauty, which you will be able to see in the light of day Now come, let me show you the moonlight on the water."

They walked out of the tent and heard the beautiful sounds of the wilderness, and witnessed a full moon with its' beams etched upon the lake's waters. They sat on a rock and he put his arms around her while her head rested on his shoulder.

S'nass finally whispered,

"Tonight you rest My Laura for my ardor is powerful and enduring and once started on the road of intimacy our journey might take days."

Laua understood.

He then started to tell her something that thoroughly surprised her,

"Tonight we will share a bed, I request that you unclothe yourself for me. I will do likewise for you."

Laura nodded.

"We will do this in the dark and awake in the light of day to view each other's form. It is my desire that my form pleases you."

"Oh, S'nass, even if your form was a mangled mass I would still love you for your wonderful, generous, caring heart."

He attempted to understand how the organ that pumped life-giving blood could have the appealing qualities she had just enumerate; heart…the seat of motivation and emotion…person can 'love' with whole heart…with the entire range of emotions…devotion…attachment… Ahh yes…he loved her with his whole heart. With that he turned her toward his body and embraced her and whispered, I cherish thee.

They re-entered the tent and he inquired,

"Do you require sustenance or water?"

"No, I have no such need. But I will use the sanitation facility."

She secured her toiletries and as she walked to the other side of the tent Laura thought back to their first meeting, at the settlement gate and his voiced restriction. Although his response to her soda was justified, that was the first time she could observe his dedication to what was 'right'. What an appealing quality to find in such an attractive package.

Now, within her mind she heard S'nass respond,

"When you approached the gate I knew nothing about you. Being unfamiliar with exactly what would be your role in my life, what I did admire was your voice and your form. I recall the incredulous look on your face when I gave you instructions in regard to your beverage, which was most pleasing."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the darkness of the tent there was no tearing of garments, no growls of passion, just a slow disrobing. His 'father' K'nau had revealed that the herbs he had crushed with his bare feet, would aid him in control. S'nass reached for her and started by taking down her hair, she by the unbuttoning of his outer shirt. She did notice his breathing pattern changed. Although the tent was dark, when she reached up to touch his face she found that his eyes were closed. She then remembered that Vulcans do have ability to see in the dark, a decided advantage over her visual ability. His honest heart would not allow him to use this ability that could be perceived as taking an unfair advantage-how noble.

She reached for his undershirt and he stopped his activity toward her to raise his arms and bow at the waist so she could take off his shirt. She trembled as he undid her jean's snap and picked her up and sat her on one of the chairs and removed her boots, and pulled her jeans down and pulled them over her feet, removed her socks and reached down and caressed her feet and raised them to his lips and kissed first one and then the other.

He sent,

When I first viewed your foot I marveled at how small it was. All Vulcans, male and female have feet that are rather large, wide and flat due to the gravitational pull that our mother planet exerted. To be able to hold your foot in my hand was a memorable experience that I have just been able to duplicate, times two this evening."

Laura reached over and undid the button on his trousers and felt for the zipper—wrong move. He took her hands in his, kissed them and then stood and undid his own trousers, and stepped out of them. Before she stood, she picked them up and he took them from her hand. Now they both stood, only clad in their underwear. Her breath hitched when he tore her's away. She reached behind him and pulled his Vulcan undergarment down he stepped out of them and then collected everything, folded them and placed them on the chest. He returned to her and picked her up and by the skin to skin contact knew her present state and whispered,

"Soon Beloved, soon."

He placed her gently in the sleeping bag and slid in next to her. It was with her body contact that he understood another alluring quality, besides their emotions, that made the Terran female so desirable. His Laura's body was soft, so very soft and yielding. A Vulcan female's body had the same dense muscles as the male. This was not so with his Laura. He ran his hand down her body and gently laid his hand on her buttocks. Her breath hitched. She turned to face him and he felt the softness of her breast against his chest and called upon all his inner strength and again whispered, in an effort to strengthen his own resolve…

"Soon, soon."

Once he heard her even breathing he left her side to meditate. Just prior to settling into _v'ree'lat _he visualized her and imagined her face as he would claimed her.


	46. Chapter 46

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty-six

S'nass returned to their 'bed' and watched as his bondmate slept. Her rest had been fitful. He had held her for a while and sent her his calm, which was barely 'calm' at all. As the sunlight pour through the 'window', S'nass watched the pattern dancing across her features and knew that this was just one of the so many times he would spend studying her. Her eyes were still closed when her hand went in search of his body and he clasped it and brought it to his lips. With that action, her eyes opened and she smiled and stretched and said,

"Good morning my adunhusband."

She had joined the two designations into one word. He mimicked her by saying,

"Good morning by adunawife."

She then started to rain kisses on his face, laughing and saying, "This is the most wonderful day of my life. I am here with you alone…

Then giggling she continued,

"And, as you would say, unclothed…how fortunate."

"Show yourself to me, My Laura."

She teasingly said,

"Not all at once."

She then started humming a song that for centuries had been associated with a strip-tease act,

"Da, da, da, de de de de..."

First she brought one of her arms out from under the cover, and then the other, using both of them she started to roll the cover down from her neck. There was a pause and she verbally asked,

"Are you prepared for more?"

Within her mind she heard his response, 'I am most interested in more…'

She batted him with her hand and said,

"Interested? Interested? Just interested?"

"Intensely interested,' was his defense.

She rolled the cover some more and then just before her breast would be totally exposed she stopped and laughingly said,

"Since this is my gift to you, it would only be proper for you should finish the unwrapping."

S'nass brought his hand up to the cover and rolled it half way down her left breast and then leaned down and gently kissed it. He did likewise with the right. Then placing both hands on the cover he totally unveiled the inviting softness. There was a sharp intake of breath and he said,

"There is no way I could have imagined you thus. My aduna, I am overwhelmed."

She repositioned herself so she could rise up on her knees. S'nass now slipped out of the cover and knelt opposite her. As she viewed his muscular form, she placed her forehead on his chest and said,

"My S'nass, you are beautiful."

He held her softness to him and started kissing her, first light pecks, then they increased in their frequency, positioning and length. For him there was a physical response that had to be addressed. Through their bond she heard,

"My Laura, are you ready for _plac'tau?"_ (the bringing to perfection, the fulfillment, a couple's sexual joining).

She nodded and they both knew that this was the "soon" that they had longed for.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He caressed her head and first said,

"I have read every holy book of Terra, some were contradictory, other logical, poetic, and worth quoting, as I will do now, for My Laura, I cherish thee…,

'Look you are beautiful, My Beloved

Look you are beautiful, My Beloved

Your eyes are like those of doves.

Look you are beautiful, My Beloved one and delightful

Our bed is among the foliage

The beams of our house are cedars

Our rafters are juniper trees…

How beautiful you are and how pleasant you are

O beloved girl, above all exquisite delights

Your statue is like a palm

Your breasts are like date clusters…*'

As he recited this beautiful poetry his hands caressed first her face, ran his fingers through her hair, then allowed his fingers to define her shoulders, running down her back, and then supported her buttocks. His eyes were closed. She heard his request whispered in her mind,

"My Laura, give your body to me."

Her response was instantaneous…

Her whispered pleas empowered him. First he joined her mind then with a roar of MINE, her body. It was after their first joining he marked her and said,

"You are mine forever."

"Yes, My S'nass, forever…"

With her addressing him as belonging to her, he again addressed all their needs.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

For a male who had never…and a female only once it was a case of total fulfillment. The third day, in the afternoon he lay there with his aduna, gently rubbing her shoulders as at last she was allowed to rest.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass knew he had to finally order his thoughts and he slipped out from her side and went to shower. He turned on the instant water heater and waited. Just a few minutes after he had stepped in the curtain parted and his aduna joined him. What he had said about his being joined in the shower by his aduna did have fulfillment in more than one way. He shampooed her hair and lathered her body and totally understood why the actual act is called fulfillment. When they exited he led her to a chair and combed her hair and then dressed her. There was a look of wonder on her face as he said,

"For as long as we live these are some of my duties toward you My Laura and I shall revel in the satisfaction they give me. Now, we will have sustenance."

S'nass performed the Rites of Service for his bondmate who sat and wondered at her 'good fortune.' Inwardly smiling, she determined if word got around as to the nature of a Vulcan male's care of his Terran female, the settlement would have to have armed guards to keep out all the willing females. She was grateful for the work of The Saviors in San Francisco for they continued discreet in their efforts to find bondmates for 'The Survivors'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile. If we could have looked in on all the other bonded couples we would have seen looks of wonder, happy tears, satisfaction, fulfillment, and discovery. Every couple had found whatever they had been seeking, and more.

Back at The Settlement the bride's families had all returned to their homes. Life was now settling down to what the inhabitants would consider normal. Housings were being built, crops planted and harvested, children trained and single male Vulcans were 'courting' their prospective bondmates. All was well at Ah'rak'yah.


	47. Chapter 47

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty-sevenA1

S'nass stooped and exited their 'residence' and took a deep breath. It was not fifteen second before Laura followed him into the structure. She looked around and smiled,

"It is indeed beautiful S'nass."

He nodded.

Extending his hand he beckoned for her to walk beside him. As they reached the shores of the lake Laura observed the rings present on the surface which evidenced the presence of a very well stocked lake. S'nass pointed to a four legged, slim bodied animal with a cropped tail on the far shore. Before he could question, Laura

informed him.

"The animal is called a deer.

A dear…darling…one adored, one cherished, equivalent to Vulcan _Ashayam._

S'nass' head tilted to the side, questioning,

He heard, 'No, S'nass, not 'dear', D E E R, 'deer.'

'Deer…one of the smaller members of the cud-chewing hoof Cervidae species. Most are noted for their grace, beauty and speed. He nodded.

A flock of geese flew overhead, messaging one another. She shielded her eyes and looked heavenward. She turned to her adun and smiled, his response was the 'all purpose' nod.

They continued on the path and came across a grove of stately redwoods. They marveled at their height and when she took a deep breath, she could even detect their unique scent. She stilled S'nass with the presence of her hand on his arm as she sighted a bubbling spring, undoubtedly a tributary to the blue lake. S'nass bent down and placed his hand in the water and instantly he was able to analyze the water's purity by its' presence in his hand.

"It is drinkable."

He brought it up to his lips and swallowed.

She knelt besides him and put her face down to the surface of the water and lapped the water. He assisted her to her feet and then took her into his arms.

"You are not fatigued?"

Shaking her head, "No, No" was heard through their bond. Then his request to her, 'Come.'

Their explore continued.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She was exhausted when they returned to their 'home away from home'. He gently led her to one of the chairs and sent,

"Aduna, rest yourself."

In the meantime he secured fruit, Vulcan biscuits and cheese from the portable stasis unit and placed it on the table between them. Her comment through their bond was,

"Thank you for taking such good care of me."

He was almost ready to state, 'thanks are not necessary', when she sent,

'Not necessary for you, but necessary for me.'

She then continued, 'Later on we will go 'skinny dipping'.

S'nass head tilted to the right…

'Skinny dipping…submersion into natural water sources without clothing.'

Although he had an aversion to exposing his flesh to a water source that was the home of marine creatures, who lived their lives and performed all their bodily functions in said body of water, the reward of seeing his aduna in that state cancelled out whatever trepidation he might have.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She had lain down with all her clothes on and he had gone to a corner to meditate. While in the deepest state he envisioned something that addressed a need in both of them, his first-born son, sharing his Vulcan ears and eyebrows and his beloved's hair color and texture. In his deepest thoughts he wondered if this was prophetic or a present reality. He was certain he would have ascertained the presence of life in his aduna's body, if indeed it was reality.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He laid beside her and drank in her human sounds of continued life, her breathing, her pulse, and her heartbeat and knew renewed satisfaction, even without joining with her.

He rose from their place of sleep and rest and went outside to the level rock that had drawn him to this site initially and knew that he had made a wise decision.

He finally heard stirring inside the tent and stuck his head in and she said,

"Adunhusband, you cannot start this new adventure without me."

She ran to him and crushed her body against his and his body responded. She said,

"Cold water will cool you down," and then ran ahead of him toward the lake. It did not take long for him to reach her and slow him down. Giggling she said,

"Oh no, I insist that you participate in this activity."

She started to unbutton his shirt and he determined he should do likewise for her. There was a path of clothing that led to the lake and before they reached the shore and she plunged in. He realized that immersion in the cool water might help him in his present state and paused for a minute and then walked into the water. The water was indeed cool, but exhilarating and her immersion into it made his aduna…happy and that made any present discomfort he might experience worthwhile. He admired her glistening body as they returned to the shore. He gathered up their clothing as they returned to the tent. He was listening intently to the surrounding sounds to determine there were no sounds of movement that might mean another Terran's presence in the area…there were none, so they proceeded unclothed to the tent. He was cold and shivering. She knew how to remedy that situation…so with their entrance into the tent she kissed his back and embraced him with her soft breast resting on his back. He exhaled and dropped the clothing unceremoniously on the covered floor, he turned and picked her up and well, during their next 'shared' activity, his shivering ceased.

While together he touched her, searching and he did get the answer to the question that had presented itself during his period of meditation…she was not carrying a child, not yet. In actuality, he realized they had never really addressed certain questions…When to start a family? How many offspring? Left up to him they would fill their house with little ones in record time, but he had to consider the duties his aduna had outside the home and act with logic, slowly, and with forethought he would fill her body with life in a way that she would be able to carry out her other obligations. She would be unique in the settlement, a working mother


	48. Chapter 48

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty-eight

By the fourth day, they had decided that they could pack up and move on to San Francisco. He was anxious to take his aduna to a few places he had selected that would be of interest to them both. He contacted his crew so they would return to take down the tent and transport everything back to the settlement. The tent and furnishings could remain in storage for future use by anyone who wished to use it, either at the lake or another spot in the wilderness. That evening S'nass packed both bags and loaded them into the vehicle and the next morning he made breakfast. Took one last holo-pic of them inside the tent and then they entered the craft and he set the coordinates. Their means of transportation rose from the lake shore and headed westward toward lights so bright that they obscured the lights in the sky. He looked over at Laura who had succumbed to her body's needs with an attempt to reclaim missing hours of sleep. Because he could and because he wanted to, he grasped her hand in his and held it for the entire trip.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Triggering the craft's functions for city use, wheels appeared on the underside of the craft and he sought out a landing area where he could immediately negotiate the streets of San Francisco. Finding their way back to her apartment he unloaded their sparse luggage and as they reached her door he deposited the backpacks on the floor and lifted her in his arms. As he carried her over the threshold he said,

"This is another Terran custom that I will honor."

He deposited her in a chair and retrieved their luggage and closed the door, as if a second thought, he locked it. He recalled the unexpected visit they had experienced when last he was at this place and while he did not feel that person would return, he understood that San Francisco was definitely not

_Ah'rak'kya._. He knelt on one knee before the chair where she was seated so they could be eye to eye, and he spoke,

"My Laura, your activity during our travels indicate you have a need to rest yourbody. Are you in need of sustenance?"

She nodded in the negative.

"So, allow this suggestion, you rest your body during my time of meditation and during the later evening hours we shall take a walk. Is that agreeable to you?"Leaning over and kissing his lips she sleepily nodded. He lifted her and deposited her on their bed and covered her weary form and then found a corner, faced it, positioned his legs for the lotus position and lowered himself first physically and then mentally he sought his inner self.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Upon awakening, she searched for S'nass and she saw him stir in the corner. He rose to his full height and turned to face her and she smiled. Seating himself on the edge of the bed he asked,

"How would you like to spend your evening?"

"Is this a date?"

'Date…a calendar designation, an occasion for a couple to spend time together…'

"Based on the information I have ascertained, yes, this is a date, 'a time for a couple to spend together.' Where would you like to spend time together?"

"Let us go to Fisherman's Wharf ."

'Wharf…a pier.'

"Do you wish to change your clothing?"

"Yes, I am certain that the clothing I slept in is rumpled."

He nodded as she started to disrobe and he grabbed her hands. She saw the look in his eyes and said,

"It is open twenty-four hours a day…"

Okay, so they did not leave right away. As a matter of fact, they didn't leave at all. The next morning Laura finally got a chance to prove to S'mass that she could prepare a meal-breakfast, the first meal. She insisted that he return to their bed to be served. She snuggled up to him and dragged her tray on to the bed covering and decided that she would still adhered to the Vulcan style of eating without using her hands.

"I have never eaten in the place where one sleeps. Is this a normal Terran practice?"

"Well no, but if someone is ill, it is an acceptable practice, or if one wants to show affection, they can bring sustenance to the object of that affection and possibly join them in bed and eat and…other things."

S'nass eyebrow raised and he repeated her phrase…

"Other things? Please clarify."

She took his fork away from him. Took the napkin and wiped his mouth, and deposited both dishes on the floor. She observed just a slight facial change that could easily be interpreted as a 'Vulcan smirk'. She turned from him for a second and before she make another step in her overtures he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her shoulders, her neck, ran his fingers through her hair and said,

"…And…what else My Laura?"

She attempted to turn herself to face him and he spun her around and kissed her soundly. He then reclined his body with her on top of him and said,

"My Laura, there is something of utmost importance that we must discuss."

She was kissing his forehead, a thoroughly distracting activity when you consider where that activity caused some of her other body parts to position themselves. Exercising extreme mental and physical control he said in a soft but commanding voice,

"My wife, attend."

He then took her hands and kissed them.

"This is something we must discuss before…before…My Laura, I want sons and daughters, I wish us to have a large family and desire us to see grandchildren and great grandchildren. I am fully aware of measures that can be taken to prevent conception, and this is the avenue that we can take if you feel we should not pursue this course now, so please advise me. I leave the decision to you."

Her verbal response was,

"How could you think that this is something that has not come to my mind. I want children to fill a large dining room table, I want grandchildren that will have to have a separate table set for them. I want them before I am too old to enjoy them. The difference between how I would view this if I were married to a Terran is this, through our meld and bond you know me and I know you. There are no secrets. Nothing hidden from one another. No 'getting to know you' time is necessary. I want to see copies of you and I replicated many, many times but if we just talk about it, it will not happen."

He accepted her invitation to repeat earlier activities.


	49. Chapter 49

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Forty-nine

Before they returned to the settlement they would visit

'The 'Herald's'' newsroom. S'nass would then take the opportunity to talk to James about some ideas regarding Vulcan housing that could be implemented for mass production and sales. They decided to walk to the' office and taking a deep breath she was able to compare the air quality to that of the settlement, in addition, the noise was jarring. As they stopped at the curb the person in front of them, a young woman pushing a baby carriage started to cross the street. S'nass peripheral vision caught sight of a vehicle coming toward the mother and child and calculated the point of impact, and catapulted himself with such force and speed that the woman and the carriage were moved beyond the point of impact. He was caught in mid-sprint and tossed upward. He landed with a sickening thud and Laura within seconds was kneeling next to him. Green blood was covering his clothing and through their bond she heard,

"My Laura, wait with me."

There was a rush of his breath as he slowly closed his eyes. Her scream was,

"No, no!

She heard the wail of a siren and with shaking hands she located S'nass communicator and she called Su'auk's contact number.

"Su'auk here."

Finally able to control her sobs she said,

"S'nass has been injured. We are in San Francisco. I hear a siren's approaching so he will be taken to a hospital. This emergency medical personal will not know how to help aVulcan. I need Sirin or Lo'vaak's assistance."

She then heard the distinct voice of K'nau, who she now comprehended must have a familiar bond with S'nass. By the breathlessness of his voice he must have run to reachSu'auk's site. She heard his voice,

"I must get to 'my son'. Who is available to transport me?"

Through their bond Su'auk advised Ellie of the circumstances. He would pilot a vehicle. To give Laura immediate assistance he connected with the tie line with Star Fleet Academy and requested contact with Spock who appeared on the screen.

"Osu Spock, we have an emergency situation. _Orishansu _ (honorable survivor) S'nass has been severely injured and is in need of a Vulcan healer. _Hakausu _Sirin was the healer who bonded him and his bondmate. We need to get a healer to assist S'nass immediately…"

Laura was heard sobbing. Collecting herself she said,

"The emergency medical team's vehicle will be taking him to San Francisco General."

Spock nodded and said,

"Sirin's is an orthopedic physician there. He will be contacted and put on the alert."

Addressing Laura, who was on the tie line, Spock said,

"We will be there shortly. Osu Sarek will be advised."

Without the normal conversation ending comments the screen went black. Su'auk looked up and saw a sad faced Ellie approaching with a bag filled with articles she thought Laura might need for a continued stay at the hospital. Her usual stoic features were lost as tears coursed down her face. Sa'uak advised his working crew of the situation and requested that the community be advised during the next second meal gathering. He then walked to the garage and secured a craft and settled it down in front of his house and his passengers, Ellie and K'nau boarded. Entering the proper coordinates he initiated flight and rose from the ground. Ellie was quietly sobbing in the seat next to him and he sent to her,

'My Ellie, Beloved, everything will be done to bring S'nass back to us. We are putting in place what is necessary to ensure that reality. You must divest yourself of your burden of grief even if it is by tears and be assured of my dedication to your restored comfort and relief."

She leaned her head over and rested it upon his shoulder, her body shuttered and Su'auk sent his calm.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the ambulance, the attendants were busily securing S'nass to a multitude of machines. One of them placed his stethoscope upon his chest and had a puzzled look on his face as his observed S'nass chest going up and down, while there was no heart beat. Laura tapped his shoulder and moved the instrument to the patient's right side. The medic nodded in thanks. Laura felt a chill go up her spine, these specialist in their fields had no idea of who or what they were dealing with—a Vulcan. Once S'nass' hands had been folded across his chest she grasped his hand in hopes for a response—there was none, and she choked back a sob.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was the first time Spock had used his diplomatic position, as Sarek's son to gain any advantage. Using it he was immediately put throught to Sirin, who in turn advised the emergency room staff of an incoming Vulcan and instructed them in the immediate procedures to take. He contacted his associate and explained the situation and requested that he take his patients for the rest of the day. Fortunately there were no surgeries scheduled. His receptionist would monitor the phones and through his bond he advised Rachel of the situation. As he exited his office Lo'vaak was approaching, grim faced and without a word they walked in the direction of the hospital's emergency room.

Spock was awaiting their arrival and nodded as they approached.

"S'nass has just arrived and will be put into an isolated room large enough for all of us to confer with the on duty doctors assigned to his case. The sound from the entrance indicated the arrival of the ambulance which backed into the bay and the attendants immediately helped Laura down and lowered the stretcher. With the stretcher's removal from the ambulance Laura was forced to remove her hand from S'nass' grasp.

K'nau voice could be heard,

"Daughter, your adun's 'father' is here."

Ellie came forward and laid a comforting hand on Laura's shoulder and the distraught wife then collapsed, caught in time by K'nau. He voiced,

"The emotions of grief and fear have overwhelmed her."

A nurse came with a wheelchair and Laura was lowered into it as Ellie held her hand.

Reaching into his ever present herbal sack K'nau crushed a herb in his hand and held it under Laura's nose and she opened her eyes and said,

"Father of S'nass, please save him. Even if he does not return totally to himself, please save his mind."


	50. Chapter 50

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifty

K'nau gestured for Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak to follow him. In an isolated corner of the ER he explained,

"S'nass and I are bonded in a familiar bond. As is the case with all Survivors, so far, none of their families survived 'The Immeasurable Loss'. Upon his arrival at

the settlement he sought me out and we developed a relationship that led to us taking the step I just mentioned. I sensed his injury before his bondmate

contacted Su'auk. I am not a healer trained in that Vulcan way, but serve the settlement along with the settlement's _Hakausu, _(healer) _Hakausu_ Lo'vaak's

father. The healing I employ is by the use of herbs."

His natural Vulcan modesty prevented him from reminding them that he was responsible for the lessening of Pon Farr's deadly consequences. He continued,

"My request is simply that I be involved in the process of healing 'my son'. My use of herbs at this point in his recovery would not be possible. Any healer reaching 'my son' through our familiar bond will enable me to be involved and my concern will be considerably reduced."

Sirin and Lo'vaak both nodded in agreement. Before they would proceed they checked out S'nass fractures. As an orthopedic surgeon Sirin then gave his professional opinion,

"S'nass' fractures are not complete breaks, and have already aligned themselves and are already beginning to knit. We will now each perform an initial bond to determine the extent of his other injuries and also be able to discover if his healing trane is performing adequately. If it is not, we can join with his consciousness to boost its intensity."

Interestingly, the three males who now stood by S'nass' bed had positioned themselves properly. Ka'nau at the head and Sirin and Lo'vaak on either side. The two healers did not touch S'nass but placed their hands on K'nau's psi points and all closed their eyes. The concurred diagnosis was: a concussion, two broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, lacerations, bruises, and as already determined, a fractured arm and leg. All indications were that his healing trance had already sought out the most serious of his injuries and had started the healing process. Ka'nau sent this message to his 'son',

"I am here with your bondmate and two healers. Be thorough in your healing process, it will take time. I will awaken you once your task has been completed. The next time I join with you Your Laura will be beside me. She is very anxious and desires to understand that you will survive this ordeal."

For a Vulcan there was now an unusual display of affection as he ran the back of his hand across S'nass face and said,

"My son, I cherish thee."

Spock observed that moment of tenderness and wondered if exposure to the Terran way of life could eventually totally erode their century old immersion into the non-display of emotion.

Ellie had taken Laura for a walk and suddenly Laura jumped…

"I have to call my job. I promised them I would be in today. Ellie handed her the communicator in her pocket. Laura could hardly dial the number. Ellie waited in

anticipation of having to do that job herself. Finally a conversation,

"Hello Jane, this is Laura is James there? Okay, could you put him on…James…"

Then there was the inability to speak. Ellie took the communicator and spoke,

"James, this is Ellie. Laura and I are here at San Francisco General there has been an accident. S'nass was severely injured and is being treated here by Vulcan and Terran doctors. Do you think Zane could get over here? Perhaps the two of us together might be able to assist her. S'nass has put himself into what Vulcans call a healing trance that allows him to slow down his body functions and use his energies to heal himself. Do not be alarmed that he is not being treated using Terran abilities, the healing trance is a unique treatment that has been employed by Vulcans for centuries and is highly successful."

Biting her lips Ellie finally says,

"You see I am talking positively in order to ease my own concern."

James' time on the line was short,

"We will be right there."

Before he left the press room he had contacted the pressman and the web master and instructed,

"Hold the press."

He then instructed that the headline for the late edition of the paper should read,

"OUR S'NASS SERIOUSLY INJURED!"

While in transit to the hospital he contacted the police department to get the particulars of the accident, especially to ascertain if the driver had been apprehended or if anyone else had been injured. He was informed of S'nass' heroics and contacted the news desk again and informed the writers of the local news of exactly what had happened.

Periodically one of the healers would join with S'nass consciousness to determine his body's progress. The four Vulcan males sat by his bed, but it was K'nau who sat at the head of the bed ready for any sign of change for the good in his 'son'.

When James and Zane made their way into the ER it sat a precedent. Usually two persons are allowed in at a time. Again, it was Spock's diplomatic identification that allowed this leniency. All of these males had already contacted their bondmates to advise them of the situation. They were tending their children together in order to provide a degree of comfort for one another and to be at one location to receive any information forthcoming.

Zane rushed to Laura's side and the three woman hugged one another and wept.

With that outpouring Laura wiped her eyes and said,

"I am not doing my husband any good, I am just a muddled mind and a tired body."

Ellie went to the nursing station and asked if there was a quiet room where the three women could stay. She knew that with any change in S'nass they would be advised, actually, She was certain S'nass and Laura's bond would again become 'alive'.

What Laura did not know was what action would be necessary to bring her husband out -of his induced state, if she had known it certainly would have met with her disapproval.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While seated in their room there was a slight knock on the door and Ellie got up to answer. When the door was opened two uniformed officers touched the brim of their caps and asked,

"Is there a Mrs. S'nass here?"

Laura answered,

"I am here."

"May we please speak to you?"

Laura nodded and Ellie stepped aside to allow them entry. They both removed their hats.

"Excuse us ma'am, there are just a few things we would like to clarify about this morning's accident.

Laura nodded.

The officers remained standing and one asked,

"As you remember it could you describe the circumstances surrounding the accident?"

She closed her eyes as if to visualize the incident again. She took a deep breath and started,

"We were waiting at the cross walk for the signal to change. At first when we looked to our left there was no traffic coming and the lady in front of us who was pushing a baby perambulator started to walk across the street. Apparently, a vehicle had turned onto the street and my husband was able to determine what itwould have struck the woman and her child and so reacted in what he would say was a logical way. He rushed to push her out of harm's way and incurred the injury himself."

The second officer nodded and said,

"That is exactly the story we had heard from all the other witnesses. We hope for your…husband's speedy recovery."

A card was produced and one said,

"If you need us or have something to add to your story please contact us at the com number shown on the card."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

K'nau was observing S'nass and saw his eyes moving as if he were in REM sleep. That was a good sign. In addition, there appeared to be a degree of restlessness. K'nau and the others recognized the sign. As a matter of fact Lo'vakk himself had experienced the same manifestation while in a healing trance aboard a hospital ship.* He knew It was an indication of seeking something or someone. K'nau also knew. He rose from his chair and said,

"I will go and get her."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

*This was experienced by Lo'vaak in 'Christine's Story'.


	51. Chapter 51

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifty-one

Dressed in his usual buckskins, K'nau caused a degree of interest as he made his way to the nursing station and asked,

"In what room would I find Mrs. S'nass?"

K'nau knew that if his son's full name had been put on record there would have been no room on the admission information form to accommodate it.

The nurse that was passing the station said,

"I will take you to them."

"Thank you."

He announced his presence,

"It is I, K'nau."

"Enter."

"Daughter, my son is seeking you. Please come with me."

K'nau explained,

"S'nass is still in his healing trance but he must be made aware of your presence so he will touch you, through me."

Through trembling lips she advised K'nau,

"Before he lost consciousness he said, 'Wait with me.'"

She was almost running toward his room when K'nau cautioned her,

"You must just give him a touch for he must remain in the trance to fully heal himself. It is his protective nature that is making this request. He must be assured of your safety in order for him to will himself to survive."

Laura nodded in understanding.

K'nau then stated,

"You recall what he said?"

"Wait WITH me."

"He was expecting your immediate presence. We must assure him that you have indeed stayed with him.

K'nau and Laura entered the room and Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak all nodded to convey their assurances to her. As a matter of fact, as things were progressing Sirin and Lo'vaak felt that they could probably leave K'nau to initiate S'nass' awakening.

Before the two healers left they would discuss that matter with him. K'nau addressed Laura,

"Daughter, I will be the bridge between you and your adun. Give him your message so that he will be aware that you are right beside him. You may touch his hand if he beckons you with it."

He placed his hand on S'nass PSI points and then Laura's and through this bond she told him,

"I am here by your side, my K'diwa, work hard to bring yourself back to me. My beloved, thank you for keeping your promise that you would not leave me. I am here awaiting your return."

S'nass' hand started to move restlessly on the top of the bed coverings and Laura grasped it and there was a response. He squeezed her hand in recognition and understanding. Someone supplied her with a chair and she seated herself and laid her head down next to his prone body and still holding his hand, wept in relief.

Both healers had performed separate diagnosis to determine when K'nau should proceed to that final step and they both concurred as to the exact time to carry out that responsibility. Sirin and Lo'vaak familiarized K'nau with what actions were needed and exactly at what point they were to be taken. The two healers would return to their duties but they first reported to the nursing station, left their com numbers and requested that someone on duty advise them when S'nass regained consciousness.

Still seated and still holding her husband's hand, with her face resting on the side of her adun's bed Laura closed her eyes and finally fell into a fitful asleep with his hand next to her lips.

James was in the hallway where he had better reception for his com unit. He had been practicing the Vulcan ta'al (salute) and as the healers Sirin and Lo'vaak exited the room he voiced the acceptable words and finger positioning and thanked them for their assistance. He thought better of a request to take a holo-pic with them. He then went outside the hospital and contacted 'The Herald's' web master and the reporter assigned to the local news desk, and advised them of S'nass' present condition. He explained that he was healing himself through what could be best described as a Vulcan self-induced coma that would allow the majority of his energies to be focused upon healing his injuries.

James com unit had taken some pictures of the hospital entrance and the nursing station and these were also forwarded to the assigned reporters. He had not taken any pictures that would invade the privacy of the ones he now considered his friends and certainly not any of the injured S'nass or Laura. All of his efforts were certainly not misdirected for James knew what he was doing, he was creating a 'star'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When the announcement about what had happened to S'nass was made at Second Meal everyone was in shock and the Vulcan bondmates had to deal with their teary-eyed adunas. Of cause that was not the most desired emotion to witness, but the comforting that would take place that evening would certainly be worth that present intense experience. It was decided that all would return to the dinning room for Last Meal so that if any other information was available it could be heard by all. The aduns realized whatever 'comforting' could be administered would have to wait a bit longer.

Su'auk had spent the majority of his time keeping the Vulcan community informed about everything in regard to S'nass' condition and also the activity of law enforcement in regard to this case. It appeared that the driver of the vehicle that had struck S'nass had been distracted by the use of his com unit and failed to see the traffic light's red signal. When he finally looked up it took his eyes from the street in front of him and thus from the lady with her baby. He was charged with 'wreckless vehicular operation', and 'serious bodily injury of a pedestrian.' The action would require a court case. Of course, James would be sure to have one of his reporters cover that story.

Seven hours, fourteen minutes and seven seconds after S'nass body was impacted by the land vehicle, K'nau stood poised by his bed with his open palm ready to strike his son. Spock had explained to Laura exactly what was necessary to have S'nass return to her. She hunched her shoulders and hid her face as she saw K'nau's hand fly and then she heard the resounding whack. Her husband gripped her hand even more firmly and said to K'nau,

"Thank you father of me, I am conscious."

He then took Laura's hand and brought it to his lips. She laid her head on hischest and sobbed. He stroked her head and ran the back of his hand down her face and said,

"I cherish thee."

He looked around the room and saw Spock and nodded. Then he focused in on James and Su'auk. Through their bond Ellie knew that the patient had gained consciousness and she and Zane came rushing in the door. They had informed the nursing station about S'nass' condition. A nurse contacted Sirin and Lo'vaak who within a short period of time also joined everyone in the room. The two healers checked the readings on the machines and agreed that everything was on the normal side for the recovering Vulcan.

The late day edition of 'The Herald' had proclaimed S'nass injury on the front page and the subsequent events on page one. When the nurses and an emergency room physician entered the room, the nurse went over to the window and cleared the window of the gases that were sealed between the double panned glass to obscured visibility. Outside there crowds of people many with signs expressing these sentiments:

_Get Well S'nass_

_Speedy Recovery S'nass_

_Hurry and Wake Up_

One sign even alluded to the fact that since he was on his honeymoon, a hospital bed was not the type of bed he should be reclining in…alone.

The doctor conferred with Sirin and Lo'vaak, asked how much recovery had taken place. From their diagnosis they reported that S'nass spleen was repaired, and that they had initially manipulated the leg and arm into acceptable positions and Lo'vaak had already started their regenerative activities. The doctor inquired as to whether a cast was necessary. As Vulcans who found the waste of time and resources repugnant, the two Vulcan healers advised the doctor that that would be a waste of time because by this time tomorrow the bones will have completely fused without even a trace of the initial injury. Needless to say, the doctor was beyond being slightly impressed.

James inquired,

"Spock, would it be outside of the Vulcan norm if you went outside and advised S'nass' 'fan club' of his present condition?"

Through his bond with Sarek, Spock inquired as to the feasibility of such an action.

He was sent,

"It will be a positive move to reinforce Vulcan/Terran continued cooperation."

In his Star Fleet uniform Spock exited the door and was about to make the announcement to the assembled crowd when his presence was met with applause and scattered shouts of 'Terra's Hero'. This entire display was contrary to the Vulcan's sense of modesty, but he determined that his role now was one of a dispenser of 'news'. Holding up his hands to indicate the need for silence he announced,

"Our brother, S'nass has just awakened from his healing trance and is continuing to make remarkable strides towards complete recovery. The Vulcan community wishes to express their appreciation for your continued concern and support as indicated by your presence here.

We thank you."

The crowd's response was applause, shouts of 'whoop, whoop' and cheers.

Interestingly, after Spock's announcement they did not disperse, apparently all would wait to finally see 'their Vulcan hero' in person. That reveal would not take place until the following day. Apparently the crowds' stay would include an all-night vigil.

Before Spock returned to S'nass' room he sent Nyota the news of S'nass now conscious state and as usual for a Terran aduna, he heard her sobs and sent his comfort.


	52. Chapter 52

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifty-two

James was choreographing this incident into what he hoped could catapult 'The Herald's' circulation above and beyond its current status as the most widely read newspaper in the area. There were multitudes of requests on his office line for special holo-vid interview, sponsorships, endorsements, and other contacts that might prove valuable. One thing he did know was that Betty Flippin had inroads with the tight family bonds attached to Spock and his bondmate Nyota, thus, she would have first dibs on a possible interview. He wondered, how much of this 'spotlight' stuff S'nass would be able to tolerate.

He was attempting to orchestrate events that would surround S'nass' appearance before the crowd outside the hospital, perhaps in a wheelchair with Laura by his side, of course, holding his hand. Perhaps Spock would agree to accompany them. Reporters would mingle with the crowd and get first-hand impressions about those persons who had camped out an entire night just to get a look at S'nass.

James reasoned, 'Can you just imagine how his name attached to a commercial enterprise would affect its' sale potential. James' business savvy, perhaps long dormant was now coming to the forefront.

Meanwhile, K'nau asked all present in the room if there was any follow-up necessary that would personally involve S'nass. When it was agreed that he was well on the road to complete recovery, his 'father' said,

"Are we all in agreement that my 'son' requires time alone with his bondmate, after all, this incident interrupted what was supposed to be his Terran honeymoon."

There was the united response, "Ha' (Yes).

It appeared that the honeymooners were already oblivious to the intrusion into their private space as they sat with their foreheads touching. Her shoulders were trembling as she suppressed sobs. In his present state he was too weak to do more than send his calm, and join with her and relive their time together up until the time of the accident and show her what he envisioned for their future. He finally sent her this request,

"My Beloved, lie down with me, share this bed with me."

Nodding, she them slid into the bed next to him and put her head on his chest and for the first time in hours she began to become truly calm.

Through their bond he questioned her,

"My Laura, was your loneliness excessively severe while my mind was involved in my healing?"

She nodded and he continued.

"This incident has reinforced my desire for me to welcome a child of your body into our family and our community. I was able to realize that my loss in your life would be even more severe if we had no offspring that could serve as a source of comfort and focus for you. In the quiet of our home at the settlement I will make sure that you would not be left alone even if I were not present in your life. My absence is certainly not at all a part of what I envision for us, but after our experience today I realize the truthfulness of a Terran proverb, 'Time and unforeseen occurrences befall us all." *

Would you agree to join with me in a diligent effort to make that conviction a reality?"

Laura smiled up at him and nodded,

"My adunhusband, it is my desire also."

S'nass kissed the top of her head and then said,

"Now you must rest tonight for tomorrow we will finish what is necessary here in San Francisco and the next day we will return to our home."

There was a knock on the door and an attendant entered rolling a cart with covered dishes. S'nass touched Laura gently and said,

"Your body requires sustenance, please, we shall share a meal and then you may surrender yourself to sleep."

The Embassy had sent over food for them and after the meal , there was another knock on the door and the voice said,

"It is Spock and Sarek."

Needless to say the appearance of Sarek of Vulcan at the nursing station set the whole hospital into a tither. The hospital administrator came down to the nursing station and inquired as to which room the esteemed guest had entered. He stationed himself outside that room and decided to wait for the visitors to exit the room.

Inside, Sarek had greeted S'nass and had been advised that he was well 97.3% recovered. Sarek asked if S'nass would be more comfortable in the environsof the embassy especially since there was a resident healer present on the grounds. In addition, the two of them would have access to the Embassy gardens.

S'nass responded,

"Osu Sarek, the extended hospitality is certainly appreciated but I believe our stay here in the hospital will end tomorrow and My Laura and I must finish some activity we had planned prior to the accident. She must report to her place of employment and make certain adjustments at her residence. Byour remaining here we lessen the amount of times we have to pack and repack."

Sarek could understand S'nass' logic and conservation of time and energy.

Sarek nodded and then added,

"Be assured that the invitation is always open for you and your bondmate."

Spock added,

"My Nyota has been extremely concerned about your recovery. We will look forward to seeing you two the next time we visit _Ah'rak kya _and if we are advise of any visits to San Francisco in the future you have an open invitation to enjoy Last Meal at our residence."

As they exited S'nass' room, the hospital administrator stepped forward and bowed his head in deference and said,

"Ambassador Sarek, our hospital has been honored by your presence here."

Sarek answered,

"You patient, S'nass is a close family friend, almost like another son to me. The entire Vulcan community appreciates the services that has been extended to him."

The hospital administrator made an attempt to give the Vulcan salute and gave the acceptable greeting which was acknowledged with a nod and Sarek intoned,

"Peace and long life to you Mr…."

"Jon Anderson…"

"Mr. Anderson…"

Both the son and father nodded and exited the hospital through the side entrance.

For Laura the night's rest was not totally without a degree of discomfortl. When she thought about that fact, it came to her that she and S'nass had little experience sleeping in a bed together, after all their first bed was a sleeping bag. They would have to check out the mattress at her apartment.

Just as they finished their First Meal, James and Zane knocked and were invited into the room. Zane had brought Laura a change of clothing and James had bought a pair of slacks, shirt, undergarments and jacket for S'nass. He was not going to allow the upcoming photo-shoot to be marred by an unsightly wrinkled hospital gown.

He inquired,

"S'nass, is your recovery complete?"

"I will stay in this bed for twenty more minute increments and then I will put my feet on the floor and test my leg's ability to move without pain or restriction.

"You could always use a wheel chair," was James' suggestion.

'Wheel chair….a chair with wheels to aid in the mobility of a person temporarily or permanently unable to use his limbs for walking…'

Of course, S'nass would never send a false message by seating himself in such a means of locomotion. When he finally stood and flexed his muscles he found that indeed he was totally recovered.

The two of them entered the bathroom together. James facial expression indicated his surprise at the couple's lack of subtlety. But indeed it certainly was in harmony with what he had come to recognize is a Vulcan's total honesty and lack of deceptive activities. As a bonded or married couple they certainly had that as an option.

They both exited the bathroom looking attractive enough to appear on any magazine cover.

James voiced,

"Are you ready to meet 'your public?'

"…your public…assemblage.'

S'nass nodded and protectively put his arm around Laura's waist and nodded in the affirmative. He voiced,

"I am certain that my act of acknowledging their continued presence and a verbal 'thank you' will be acceptable."

James exited first,

"Good morning ladies, gentlemen and non-Terrans supporters. The object of your attention has awaken from his healing trance and is completely recovered. He wants to come out and thank you for your support. With those words S'nass and Laura made their appearance to the sound of applause and scattered comments,

"You two make a lovely couple."

"Way to go, man…"

"You have performed a miracle on yourself."

"How long will you two be in town?"

S'nass held up his hands and the crowd silenced.

"My bondmate or as you would say, wife and I are overwhelmed at your support and genuine concern. We will remain here for one more day in order to take care of matters that were interrupted by the accident. We are deeply indebted to the citizens of San Francisco, such as yourselves for their deep concern and support. Waving to the crowd, S'nass and Laura went back inside while James continued,

"The early edition of 'The Herald' will give your additional information about 'Our S'nass and his bondmate. Laura Whitfield. Her reports on the settlement will continue next week. Thank you for your vigil, it has been a memorable experience for us."

When James and Zane stepped inside he saw S'nass and Laura poised to leave. S'nass revealed their plan,

"We will meet you at the office. Our first stop will be Laura's apartment where we will make certain adjustment in the furniture arrangements and then proceed to meet with you and Zane. Thank you for your support. With a brisk nod S'nass positioned his hand at Laura's back and they disappeared through the door. He did not need to be discharged by the hospital because he had not received any of their services, only the use of one of their beds some chairs and a large room.

Realizing that S'nass could not possibly understand the workings of a metropolitan hospital, he went to the nursing station and said,

"Please send any bills to 'The Herald' to the attention of James Thompson."

James was assured that the time between their arrival at her apartment and their appearance at the office would be substantial so he and Zane did not hurry themselves to return there, instead they decided to walk toward the park, all the while talking about the events that had transpired.


	53. Chapter 53

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifty-three

S'nass placed the luggage into the rear compartment of the flitter and then guided Laura to the passenger seat door and assisted her entry into the vehicle. He reverse that activity once they arrived at her apartment. He deposited their luggage inside and then almost as an exploratory move, locked the door. Although he had done this one time before, he certainly was not under the stress that he had experienced at that time. He now took time to look at the mechanics of the article in question. Probably at some other time he would disassemble a lock and observe the finer points of its operation.

"Do you require sustenance, My Laura?"

"No S'nass, I am able to wait until later in the day to get something to eat."

Laura disappeared into the bedroom and immediately S'nass heard a rhythmic sound that he was unable to identify. He stood in the doorway and observed his aduna bouncing on the mattress. He head motion matched Laura's bodymovement—up and down.

"My Laura, what purpose does the activity you are presently engaged in have?"

"When I was a youngster, I use to jump on my bed's mattress because I had to invent ways to entertain myself."

"Now as an adult Terran, what is the reason for your presently engaging in said activity."

"We have not ever slept in a bed. I was just testing the mattress."

"Since the mattress is not a living entity, what is it being tested for?"

"Its bounciness."

"…Bounce...recoil, rebound."

"Why would that be necessary?"

"To be certain that whatever movement that occurs while one is reclined on the mattress' surface will not cause any discomfort."

With the slightest indication of a 'Vulcan smirk' S'nass walked toward his aduna,

"Were there any specific movements that have captured your interest?"

Laura raised her eyebrow 'ala Vulcan'.

"My Laura, I have not heard a response to my inquiry."

Laura smiled and swept her top lip with the tip of her tongue.

Contrary to all things Vulcan, S'nass felt himself getting 'hot and bothered.'

There appeared to be completely new female in his presence as she crooked her finger and beckoned him, and by indicating a spot next to her on the bed she further indicated that he join her.

As he obediently seated himself her comment was,

"You appear to be a bit hot and flustered…."

His aduna reached up to the buttons on the shirt that James had provided for him.

"Perhaps you should take off some of your clothing…"

For a Vulcan male who was programmed to initiate such actions, he had no clue as to how he should respond to her actions toward him of for that matter, what exactly was how he was suppose to respond to such, for his adun, out of character conduct. He thought to himself,

'Perhaps in this space that she claimed as her own, she felt empowered.'

Laura observed for the first time, a look of confusion, of hesitation, of….uncertainty and she did indeed feel so empowered by her effect on him. She stood behind him and slid the shirt down his arms and said,

"Now isn't that better?"

For the first time in his adult life S'nass was fully aware of the fact that he was not in control. His aduna came back to face him and said,

"I am suddenly quite warm myself."

She started to disrobe in front of him and finally said,

"My S'nass, is an answer to your question coming to mind?"

There was not a second's hesitation and afterward he again was able to fully comprehend the ongoing fascination that was the Vulcan adun's experience within the marriage or bonding with his Terran aduna. And imagine, the Terran female could act the role of a temptress.

That was remarkable when compared to the Vulcan aduns. It was the simple act without verbal conversation, foreplay, endearments vocalized. It was a logical move to either save her adun's life or reproduce. A role to be taken on as the adun. Although it was successful in the Vulcan setting that at one time existed, something else now was involved. Terran bondmate had on their Vulcan aduns—with a Vulcan pairing it was a bodily function that was required…with a Terran it was total absorption into the act and total emotional surrender of the female to her adun and she was quite capable of initiating the joining. His breathing was ragged and If it had been possible there would have been a stunned look on his face.

At that point he did not want to leave that room or their bed but they had an appointment and he gently coaxed her from her "well deserved' rest with the words, "James and Zane are awaiting our appearance at your office…"

"Oh dear, what will they think of us being late."

Wiithout a moments hesitation S'nass said,

"If they inquire I will simply tell them I was demonstrating to you the most rewarding use of our bed."

"No, no you must not say that."

"Why not My Laura, Vulcans do not lie."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, seated at a restaurant table James looked at his com unit to check the time and said,

"Do you believe we have given them sufficient time to 'rearrange' things at the apartment?"

His wife tilted her head and said,

"Even for newlyweds?"

James then an excellent imitation of S'nass he said,

"It will take us ten minutes, blah blah seconds to reach our destination. Come, my wife.

Zane smiled,

"He is simply charming. They are perfect together."

Patting his wife's hand that she had slipped through his arm he said,

"I agree with you Hon, they are."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Laura and S'mass were seated in the flitter as James and Laura came into the parking lot. Of course the two women did their usual jubilant greeting and the males nodded in acknowledgement.

With a twinkle in his eye James inquired,

"Were you able to accomplish your apartment's rearrangement?"

Laura subtlety rabbit punched her husband and answered,

"We still have a few more things to take care of."

Meanwhile James and S/nass shared a knowing glance.

Once they entered the building and greeted the staff the two couples went together to Laura's office to review what would be printed when 'The Herald' resumed her reports on the Vulcan settlement the following week. After James' review they would have to be approved by Su'auk before publishing. James was certain the reading public was straining at the bit after the glaring headline stories about S'nass.


	54. Chapter 54

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifty-four

After four set of eyes had reviewed Laura's reports it was agreed that by reading, the public, would indeed be informed and entertained. The Sunday magazine part of the newspaper would be dedicated to the Vulcan bondings and/or Terran weddings.

Of course, Laura had not been in position to interview or take pictures but the Vulcan aduns stories and aduna's interviews that had been taken earlier would be shown beneath each bridal picture which James had taken. These were not the formal portrait type holo pics, just the couples, dancing, talking, eating, greeting loved ones—heart tugging stuff that the public could and would just 'eat up'. If nothing else, James knew what made people 'tick' and what would sell the news papers. The newspaper was the publics' 'ear to the drinking glass, against a door, listening to private conversation,' James had figured that out long ago.

Once approved, Laura sent copies to Su'auk for his approval and the couples were now free to do something together. Wiggling his eyebrows, a gesture that completely went over S'nass' head, James now said,

"Okay guys, we know that you two are on your honeymoon, but where can we take you two that can include Zane and I."

Almost elbowing S'nass James said

"I know you still have furniture to 'rearrange', but, perhaps, we can take a drive, a meal or some sort of entertainment before you pick up on that 'all important task…'

Through their bond Laura heard,

'My Laura, I have been intrigued by the ocean. Perhaps we can revisit it. Is that agreeable with you?'

S'nass gave James the following description,

"Vulcan is a desert planet with limited water sources. Terra is quite the opposite. Although we have walked the shoreline before, Let us return to the beach for I am still curious about the large body of water that Terra has designated as the Pacific Ocean. Perhaps we could observe it again?"

James hooped and then voiced,

"To the beach we shall go."

Laura's eyes sparkled,

"Do you think we could pick up some bathing suits?

Bathing suits….apparel worn that exposes the maximum amount of the body's skin surface to be able to enjoy the health benefits of the sun and water at a beach or other place that offers such an experience such as a lake or river…Maximumamount of body exposure….S'nass thought, 'I think not… '

The practical thought S'nass voiced was simply,

"My Laura, we have a limited amount of time at the beach. It would be drastically reduced by any side trip to pick up or purchase such garments. James and I are fully aware of the Terran female's legendary shopping talents…"

James agreed heartedly.

"So we will take a walk like we did before."

S'nass relaxed considerably after realizing that for the time being, his aduna's beautiful body was for his eyes only. On the other hand, Laura had imagined the sensation that S'nass would have caused if other females were to observed him insuch an unclothed condition. She really did not wish to draw that kind attention. Then she thought, living among Terrans was indeed taxing…

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It appears that there is nothing like the sea air to encourage the ingestion of food. It was after they had walked the beach and Laura and Zane had collected their fair share of interesting shells, that James suggested that they find a suitable restaurant to enjoy Last Meal.

The boardwalk was lined with eateries and finally they selected one with an Italian cuisine. Vegetarian pizza and sauces would certainly be on their menu and the bread would be 'just perfect'.

After dinner James made the suggestion that they spend just a little while at the Aquarium. S'nass was very much in favor of such a visit. James showed his press pass at the entrance and the group entered into the dark, coolness of the awe inspiring sea exhibits.

What impressed S'nass the most was the Orca whales. There were two huge specimens on display and these had been trained to present shows several times a day. They decided it was worth it to wait for the next showing.

James took out his camera and explained he would take pictures during the show. What he did not explain was that most of the pictures would be of S'nass. He wanted to see if there was any change in his façade as the show progressed. He was certain his Vulcan veneer would never be dropped for a display of surprise, shock or appreciation. The camera's eye would tell.

They had seated themselves well in advance of the show time and James noticed that S'nass face did not change even when the trainers guided their charge through intricate displays. His eyes shown brightly as he witnessed what might be termed as affection displayed between the trainers and their charges. However S'nass' face remained a blank canvas.

Through their bond he sent to Laura,

"One day we will bring our children here."

Laura then gave his hand a squeeze in response.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they exited, James said,

"Zane and I will find our own way back home."

Then chuckling,

"You two go take care of the 'furniture'. Have a safe trip back home and call us once you have settled in. Perhaps you have some rearranging of stuff back home. We hope to visits you two in a couple of weeks."

S'nass nodded and then led His Laura back to the parked flitter and of course assisted her entry and initiated the flight back to her apartment. He was in anticipation of their evenings 'activities,' the rearranging of something, but certainly not furniture.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After several hours 'testing the mattress', He could sense her exhaustion. He was again sated, she had the ability to fill him up completely and then cause the desire to flare up again and again. He was certain that this was not due to the fact that this activity that Terrans called 'loving making or making love' was a new one for him, but because of her affect upon his mind and body. It was really impossible to imagine that he would ever tire of this. He would crave her mind and body no matter how many times their bodies were joined for she indeed did complete him.


	55. Chapter 55

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifty-five.

Their return home was without incident. Of course, the two female's greeting of one another was filled with emotion, hugging and if such a word existed, re-hugging again and again. A few tears were shed as the Vulcan mates stood to the side, realizing that there was nothing that they could do to either prevent or join in. It was all chalked up to Terran female emotion driven ways of greeting one another after a period of separation. What each of the males knew was that the same emotion-driven welcomes were also experienced by themselves at the hands of their adunas after a period of absence, even as short as a day's work.

S'nass and Laura settled into their domestic situation in their small house with very little effort. S'nass started construction of their home immediately upon their return. Su'auk had assigned a crew to work with him. It was not his crew that were machinists, inventors, and others who were able to bring to reality, the one dimension ideas that the inventors produced. This project was not the usual compound build, but a singular house to be built in an already established compound. So the workers in this crew were just being given additional experience in construction, not establishing their own compound. None of these workers had been assigned a prospective bound mate. It was work, for the sake of work, not work with a personal interest, other than to create something that would reflect the Vulcan's view of beauty brought about by hard work.

Ellie had been so happy to welcome back her friend, now one that would fully understand what it was like to be bonded to a Vulcan she invited her to Second Meal at her house. She was so pleased that Laura was home and she could share some heart-warming news…she was pregnant with twins. With that revelation, the two friends' eyes watered again. Ellie finally said,

"Su'auk has already established a bond with them. They are fraternal, one male and one female. He has shared this contact with me. He has already started planning an addition to our house. You know how forward thinking our Vulcan males are. He realizes that eventually they will need separate bedrooms so he will probably start working on that once your house is completed. His words to me were,

'My Beloved, for what you have given up for me, your family, tribe and clan, I give to you the one thing that could possibly satisfy the need that that separation has created, our own unique, singular creation, our two offspring.'

"Laura I am so happy I could burst wide open. I have asked myself, how am I worthy of such complete and total contentment, happiness, satisfaction. To the Vulcan It is never the concept of worthiness, it is indeed the Vulcan 'Needs' edict, the Vulcan people NEED to increase in number, but never in a chaotic manner. It must be family based, orderly and a completely fulfilling experience for each family completely immersed in The Vulcan Way, nothing is wasteful, everything and everyone has a place and purpose.

Su'auk and I have been bonded over four years. We are totally committed to each other, our bond is so very strong because it was first established in desperation, and fear of loosing one another. It has settled into a total mutual cherishing of one another. We never view one another as Terran and Vulcan, just Su'auk and Ellie, two persons who cannot imagine life without one another. It is into this relationship that we will bring our two children. I am so fulfilled. Laura, may you and S'nass find the same contentment that we two have found.

The next morning as S'nass got ready to leave for work he advised Laura he would return to take her to Second Meal that day. This morning he would be working with Su'auk so they would return to get their bondmates at the same time. He would also like to visit his 'father' this evening after Last Meal to assure him that he had returned to optimum health. He would also wish to find out when The Saviors' would be visiting again. There was a subject that he wished to discuss with Sarek. If the visit was not scheduled he would take Laura for a visit to San Francisco and the both of them would take advantage of the 'open invitation' to stay at the embassy.

It was during their morning work together that Su'auk advised his friend of his impending parenthood. With that announcement a plan was formulated by Sa'nass that would require Ellie's assistance.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the meantime, James had been 'testing the waters' in regard to the construction of Vulcan style housing outside of The Settlement. It was more of a research project as to the viable areas that could accommodate such communities. The requirements being, open space, a reliable source of wind power, and unlimited water sources. These type of requirements would certainly limit the number of residences in any specific area. The situation would be similar to the compounds that he observed at the settlement.. They would have to start at the basics, a survey of any area that might initially give evidence of its suitability.

All of the information that had been submitted to Su'auk and the board that handled any information dispersed, was reviewed and given their approval. In their determination to not allow The Settlement to become a tourist 'drive by', or a place for the curious, no maps or information regarding the location of the settlement were ever to be published. That appeared to be the only restriction imposed on Laura's reports for Vulcans valued their privacy most highly. For that reason, her references to Nevada were removed.

One of the most unusual results from S'nass' injury and subsequent newspaper detailed report on his injury and of his healing was the formation of what could be called, 'fan clubs'. There were always inquiries made to the newspaper about his and Laura's health and welfare. The blanket reply was always,

'S'nass and his wife/bondmate have returned to The Settlement and continue in excellent health.'

AS he dealt with these little 'bumps in the road', how was James to know what was next on the agenda for this favored couple.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

That evening they did visit K'nau and S'nass expressed his appreciation to his 'father' for his part in his complete recovery. The aged Vulcan was comforted by his 'son's' presence.

The following day he worked on carrying through with the plan for he and his wife that had been inspired by Su'auk's revelation. It was not a conspiratorial action, merely his attempt to allow His Laura to be granted what they both had determined was their common desire. He asked Ellie to keep His Laura out of their house for three hours starting at fourteen hundred hours the following day. He had orchestrated exactly how he would accomplish what he wanted. He would provide food, which he prepared himself, decorations, which of course as a Vulcan were viewed as a waste of resources, time and energy. But he was certain would be enjoyed by she who was now his wife. Both Terran and Vulcan music would also be provided. The music as he understood it 'would set the stage,' for the desired outworking of his plan.

Of course, because of what was the norm for a Vulcan, extensive planning, they did not get nervous. But, what might be observed on rare occasions was a degree of intense anticipation for the culmination of a desired event. So the restlessness that was observed on S'nass' part was played out in how the food he was going to serve was prepared. Instead of completion of each task, he took a round-about way, working on all the food simultaneously. He had set the table and placed the flowers and candles on it to serve as its centerpiece.

He would greet her at the door dressed in the Terran clothing that had been gifted him by James. That in itself should send a special message to her for he always wore Vulcan trousers and tunics or his robes when in their house. He had showered and shaved and had even been a bit extravagant in his application of after-shave.

His acute hearing picked up on Ellie's voice as she bid farewell to his aduna,

"Don't forget that dish has to cool in the oven or else it will not be thoroughly cooked, were her parting instructions to Laura, who entered the house to the scent of flowers, the glow of candles and a beautifully set table with the smell of a delicious meal hanging in the air.

Her verbal response was,

"Oh my."

S'nass pressed the remote and the music started. He walked toward her with his arms outstretched to enclosed her and the waltz music began,

"My Laura, did you know how my heart was beating as I held you that first time. Now, will you dance with me, your adun?"

He held her tightly with his cheek on the top of her head. He knew that she was crying, but as Su'auk had explained to him, these were tears of joy.

"I cherish thee, My Laura. You have made me complete. Is this your experience also, My K'diwa?"

She nodded against his chest. With his hand under her chin he kissed her tenderly.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After their dance he led her to the table,

"Come, please eat the meal that I have prepared for you"

Laura noticed that on the table were pieces of chocolate candy.

She thought, 'We will have a wonderful time tonight.'

He seated her and helped her plate. When she reached for her fork his hand stopped her and he lifted the fork to her lips and she opened her mouth and he nodded. S'nass did not eat at all.

After the meal he presented a box to her and said,

"There is no gift I could give you that would be equal to the one you gave me, which is you, yourself. But My Laura, accept this as evidence of my devotion to you and to our continued life together...as a family.

She opened the box and there was a gold charm bracelet. The one charm attached was a baby rattle. He nodded and on a spoon brought a piece of chocolate to her lips. Following his lead, she did likewise to him. He eagerly accepted.

Then again taking her in his arms S'nass sat down with Laura in his lap and said,

"Tonight we will 'make love'. I am prepared to love you as a Terran male would. I will not join with your mind. You will tell me what pleasures you with your lips which I will kiss. Tonight I will give you a life force for which you will provide a body. I have calculated the time and tonight it will be so. Standing with her in his arms he kissed her again and walked toward the bedroom and said with merriment in his eyes,

"This mattress will be tested again. This bed is not only our marriage bed but also our bed of discovery. I have dressed for the part I will play tonight as a Terran husband. In this role I will know you. For I will make love to you as my wife. I will touch you with only my hands, not my mind. I will pleasure you and you will do likewise to me. I will hear your instructions as you will hear mine. I will also listen to your expressions of satisfaction as you will also hear mine as we bring fulfillment to one another. It is not the Vulcan way, but tonight it will be OUR way."

Laura nodded as he started to undress her. As he started to rain kisses upon her he said,

"I will worship your body."


	56. Chapter 56

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifty-six

It was a night most beautiful and as he finally allowed her to sleep his hand splayed across her abdomen and he as any scientist, inventor, or creator of beauty or even an observer of same, was pleased with his success. His aduna was now one hour pregnant with their son.

He sat on the bed with his legs in a meditative position and studied she who was his wife. She had pleasured him like never before. He heard her speak his name so many times that night. Each time coupled with endearments. It was indeed a most fulfilling experience. He determined that this would not be the only time that they experience this type of intimacy.

He was not going to report to work this day. He had not used up the time allotted the newly bonded couples for their 'honeymoon'. Of course, it would not disappoint him if they spent the entire day in their bed…exploring. There was no urgency, no need to join to procreate. That objection had been met. The need now was to be mutually pleased and that would be extremely satisfying. And so that is what they did. They left this sacred place of their private worship only to ingest food. Upon her awakening as he held her in his arms he told her how their goal had been realized. Her face was streaked with tears as she caressed his face and said,

"Thank you for making us a family."

He held her on his lap a bit longer and finally placed her on their bed. She was laying on her back as he bent over ran his finger down the contours of her face as she voiced her thoughts,

"S'nass, when I first saw you I was certain that you were, as Terrans would say, 'full of yourself'."

'…Full of one's self…proud, conceited.'

Your rigid posture and serious face gave me that impression. Then, when you voiced the prohibition of my drink, I really thought something was wrong with you. But what immediately proved me wrong was your attentive care to insure that I was fed and hydrated and your patience with my multitude of questions and even when I doubted you, you were so mild and kind. Was it because you had by then discovered that I was your _k'diwa?"_

S'nass nodded in the negative.

"That realization came later, but I noticed you were a small female, and surprisingly honest. You do recall your answer to my question regarding why you were present at The Settlement?"

"You did not chastise me at all. Thank you. Seriously though, when did you know?"

"My Laura, when is it that I am not serious?"

"You know what I mean…"

"I knew when I touched you in the cave. I suspicioned it when you spoke to me in the place of welcome. I was physically affected by your presence even then. Think of it, I came from the far reaches of space to this small planet, to an even smaller location to find a small female who would perfectly complete me. The Terran word for it is 'miracle,' there is no Vulcan equivalent. We are indeed a race of people who deal in only realities accomplished by well-thought-out planning and hard work."

Smiling up into his warm eyes she asked,

"How long will I be pregnant?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes he said,

"Until you deliver our son."

Raising her eyes heavenward she sighed,

"How many months?"

"Ahh, now we are getting into specifics. The length of Terran bondmates pregnancies have been thirteen months."

She responded,

"I thought that is what I had heard."

She reached up to caress his face and bring his lips to her's.

"You have a hard job ahead, building our house. What can I do to make your work easier?"

"Beloved, you as the aduna, are only allowed to work after the house is constructed and you have approved of it. Be assured, our house will be completed well before you deliver our child. The most help you could render is to take good care of yourself so as to insure that our son remains healthy."

It is my desire to name my first born son after my father who was lost at Va Pak. Is this agreeable to you?"

"If it is agreeable to you, S'nass, you will name the boys and I will name the girls."

"What will happen if we do not produce a female child?"

"Then we will have to name one of our sons Sue."

Laura then collapsed in laughter.

'Sue…a female child's name that was parodied in a song called, 'A Boy Named Sue'

Going along with her joking he said,

"Perhaps we could Vulcanize it…Su'e."

Laughing even harder she said,

"Although it is spelled differently, Su'e would be how one would call an animal source of food called pigs."

"Why would an individual wish to call these…pigs?"

"So they could be fed…or butchered."

"You of course know that our respect for life embraces even such lower life forms. This was not always the case, at one time we were meat eaters also. When we came to appreciate life in its fullest sense, we did not wish to deprive any life form of it. There are exceptions of course, such as what you would call pest, or creatures that could endanger a Vulcan's life. But in general, most living things on Vulcan could expect to enjoy a long and fulfilling life. This is a far cry from our bloody past. "

Laura nodded.

"The result of that mindset is indeed a degree of contentment that is rarely seen among humanoids. It is into such a life that we will bring our children. They will be immersed in The Vulcan Way."

Laura rose from the bed to make her way to the sanitary facility and S'nass watched as she passed him. He touched her shoulder and she turned and gave him a peck on his cheek. He whispered,

"That is not enough."

That was his reaction to that simple act.

"That is why I will return to you," was her response as she smiled at him.

Finally they showered and dressed and decided to join with the others for Last Meal and after visit to his 'father'. To K'nau he revealed his impending fatherhood who welcomed the news and then addressed his 'son',

"My son, it has always been my desire to live long enough to see your first born son, you have made my goal something within my reach."

Before leaving him, S'nass knelt before his father and bowed his head and I stated,

"The only relationship that finds itself positioned above you is that of my aduna. You honor me with your care of and for me.

Peace and long life to you My 'father'."

After leaving K'nau's tepee they walked to the dining room to join with the group for Last Meal.

If it had been to a Terran group that they made their appearance there would have been raised eyebrows, perhaps a few elbows to S'nass' side, and other indications that would shout,

"We know what you two have been doing…"

But that would not be the Vulcan way and so, they joined with the others, conversed before the meal, enjoyed the company and the congratulations that were offered and went home with Su'auk and Ellie to have tea.

The two men went for a walk after the meal and the women cleared the table and did the dishes. In that way there was privacy. Laura revealed that she was now pregnant with their first son. Ellie's only questions was,

"Are you now complete?"

Laura nodded,

"Totally."

Her friend responded,

"As am I."

FINIS

Epilogue to follow


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: In my last posting I stated that the next entry would be the story's epilogue. I jumped the gun in determining this continuing story could be addressed in such a format. So, we will continued the story's chapter format for a little longer.

Botsey

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifty-seven

It had been determined that Ellie and Laura would deliver their babies very close to one another. There were some other bondmates also pregnant and in view of that fact, Su'auk had the builders to added several more delivery rooms to the birthing center. The rooms were all identical due to the Vulcan reasoning, 'If it is not broken, do not fix it'.

The Healers were swamped with supplying supplements, performing examinations, giving counsel and monitoring of each pregnancy. Of course, the adun was always present when such examinations did occur. It was expected and actually welcomed. It was with the adun's assistance, they were able to have a visual of each infant's development.

It was also during this time that the number of bonded couples grew by twenty. The largest number to bond in one day was ten. These occasions were much anticipated and the already bonded females assisted the new comers immensely. The adunas added to The Settlement included a Terran doctor. She was very much welcomed by the Vulcan Healers. Her bondmate was La'nock, who like S'nass had come from a Vulcan ship/ He was like S'nass, a physicist. Both of these newly bonded two were what Terrans would call, 'middle age'. For Vulcan that meant over one hundred, for his aduna, seventy.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As he laid in the bed with S'nass remembered what Laura had called their position in the bed,'Spooning,' that is what she had called it. His body was aligned with hers with him facing her back. Of course in this late stage of her pregnancy, that was the only way to have maximum skin to skin contact.

Their son's growth now was at its greatest degree as she was presently due to give birth within the coming week. Their son knew his name, Sk'ill, named after S'nass' father. Through mental pictures S'nass, had shown him images of himself and His Laura and explained each of their roles-life/movement giver, body provider. The child was familiar with the entire birthing process and had been advised of his parent's anxious anticipation of his arrival. The child was even aware of the surroundings of his birth, the room, the window, possible onlookers and his eventual welcome into this new world of sights, sounds, touch, speech and even smell. As had been observed in every single Vulcan/Terran offspring, the Vulcan DNA was dominate—even down to the eyebrows and ears.

Ellie had delivered the twins two weeks ago. S'nass supported her as she stood at the window to observe. Laura's observation was that the twins were among the most beautiful infants Laura had ever seen. Su'auk had taken her pain unto himself even though Ellie had protested. Her bondmate's insistence was coupled with his logical argument,

"I will be out of the house, working for the greater part of most days. You on the other hand will have to labor with two, instead of one. For this reason I relieve you of this intensive labor so you may rest up for what is ahead of you. His meld with her included an operative that allowed her to go to sleep. She was awakened two hours before their son was born and then in quick succession, their daughter.

Laura message to S'nass was,

"I certainly don't find fault with Ellie and Su'auk's decision. His logic was sound. But personally, I want to have this experience. S'nass by our bond you will be aware of the level of my pain and if it becomes too intense, I might request assistance for a short period of time."

S'nass nodded. He was fully aware of the fact that observing His Laura in any type of distress would cause him intense discomfort. But, it was her insistence of what she described as 'her right as a mother' that he acquiesced to her decision. He had come to the conclusion that in pregnancy, his wife had become more beautiful. In speaking to the other males, who had become father, although the thought was not logical, with the misshaped bodies and swelling, that appeared to be a common consensus,

It was not long after that discussion that this particular evening he observed her carefully and was able to discern the beginning of pre-labor contractions, sporadic, not repetitive or varied durations. Laura slept through them. He was fully aware that as the contractions intensified, signaling true labor, these would wake his aduna up from her well-deserved slumber.

Just as he predicted, Laura woke with a start, clutching her stomach.

"Ouch, that was different."

S'nass had been seated in a meditative pose for most of the night and placed his hand to communicate with Sk'ill,

"_Keyh sahia_ (It has come)."

Laura understood that it would be best if she did not rush to the birthing center. S'nass was fully aware of the time to proceed to that location so Laura said,

"We can go outside in the cool air."

S'nass covered her shoulders with a throw and led her outside to their seatee. Through their bond he sent,

"The night I left you your wedding gift I knew I was at my breaking point. If I had come into your presence, all would be lost. It had been my wish to present you with the decorative flora and place the necklace on your neck but that would have been disastrous, my desire for you was too strong. I had sat outside your door for 2.34 hours and when I heard you stir, I knew I would have failed us both if you had opened the door, so I fled."

Laura added,

"S'nass, every time I closed my eyes you were before me. I tried to calm myself but was unsuccessful. If you had touched me, I would have been lost to my own physical desires."

Laughing she said,

"I probably would have grabbed you and dragged you to my bed."

S'nass, with the hint of a 'Vulcan smile' added,

"At the height of my longing, I probably would not have protested, and the problem would have been determining who was dragging whom."

Standing, he touched her hand gently and said,

"I shall be right back."

He returned with a small black box and handed it to her,

"My Laura, take this gift as you prepare yourself to deliver our child and realize it is an offering of promise."

She opened the box and nestled within the cotton cushioning was another gold rattle. S'nass nodded,

"At our earliest possible time, after your body has completely healed, we will again work on our family We have at least three more to go.. On Vulcan each child was seven years younger than their sibling, but not here, the children of _Ah'rak'ya_h will share memories and sometimes even clothing they will be so close together. This is logical for each child can help their parents with their siblings."

Laura nodded and bit her lip as another contraction hit her. S'nass lifted her and kissed her full on the lips and said,

"I will now cleanse your body."


	58. Chapter 58

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifty-Eight

As they both stood in the shower together she whispered,

"Do you realize that this will probably be the last time we have so little distractions in our lives until our children leave the nest?"

'Nest….home for birds, colloquial expression denoting the family home'

He nodded as he kissed her wet face.

"My Laura, thank you for validating my existence by providing me with an heir."

Laura thought of how she had spent her last few months. She was a regular with the mothers during their teaching sessions. Most of the boys at a young age were conversant in at least two languages, Terran and Vulcan. Some of the older ones were also already learning Betazed and Andorian. She felt so inadequate to taking on that role as 'instructor' and guide.

S'nass corrected her,

"My Laura, all of our mothers helped one another to learn to teach. You will experience that also. Do not allow yourself to think in the negative, do not forget,

besides the mothers, the children teach one another. On Terra, that experience was also employed in what was called 'a one room school house'.Our son will be

submersed into the languages that are around him, in our home, Standard, with the other children Vulcan. We have already seen the success of this and Sk'ill will succeed, and more than likely, exceed our expectations."

Laura nodded in the affirmative as he carried her from the cubicle and deposited her on her feet, secured her towel and dried her off and then took his towel and did likewise. He caressed her distended stomach and felt the muscle start to contract and ke held her as she stifled a cry by biting her lip. After dressing Laura and himself, he stated,

"Your pains are still spaced too far apart for us to go to the birthing center, he sat her down and placed her feet in her heavy walking boots, took her hand and said,

"Come."

They opened the door to the sounds of nature's pre-dawn activities and the sight of a beautiful color streaked sky. Laura said,

"What a perfect beginning to this day."

He supported her with his arm around her waist as they walked toward previously visited sites. Their first stop was the welcome facility and Laura flipped the pages and found her signature. S'nass lovingly ran his finger across the line.

The next place of visitation was where he had refreshed her with water, juice, chesses, fruit and biscuits. Laura said,

"It was with this act of kindness that my opinion of you changed. You patiently served me and then waited quietly in the shadows as I ate. Of course, I was not as yet aware of the fact that for a Vulcan, eating was a silent activity. Nor was I aware of the fact that your service to me had Vulcan significance."

She asked,

"What was your opinion of me?"

"That your face and form was pleasing and from your body language I sensed you were a troubled, defensive soul,"

Her breath hitched and she bent at the waist. S'nass took her face in his hands and said,

"Beloved, breath a cleansing breath with me."

What would be unknown to an outsider was that every adun was their aduna's birthing coach, and during the birth maintained visual and mental contact with his child and constant contact with his bondmate. No male in the galaxy was more prepared for his child's birth than a Vulcan male. In addition, no infant was more prepared to enter the world than a Vulcan one. With their immergence there were no wails, cries or shock, usually it was a curious perusal of their new surroundings and perhaps a hitching of his or her breath when they were introduced to water.

They then went to the dinning room and he had her sit down.

"Were you truly scandalized when you saw us dancing?"

"I believe it was not so much the visual, which included touching, but the laughter that caused me pause. Laughter is a foreign sound to most Vulcans as are smiles and movement without purpose. To prove the truthfulness of that statement I will mention that our way of walking is even called 'purposeful stride'.*

But, I wish you to know that I do not wish our home to lack the presence of that sound. I am certain that I am able to get use to you and our son engaging in such an activity."

As she kissed his lips she said,

"Thank you My S'nass for your ability to expand your bondaries to accommodate your son and I. But we will never do anything that will bring you sustained discomfort."

He knew that no food should pass her lips at this time but he did offer Laura some ice. She declined. As they walked again toward their home they observed that the lights were on in Ellie and Su'auk's and they approached and knocked and identified themselves. The female voice responded,

"Enter."

Su'auk had designed and built a special feeding table for his sons and daughter, one long narrow table with two high backed seats attached. First meal was always enjoyed together and the infants were already able to sit unassisted, something that a Terran child would not master for months. Ellie was feeding both babies from a single bowl and Su'auk had cooked First Meal for he and Ellie which they could both eat together at the long table with the children. Of course, the children had no concept of silence during meals, so they babbled on together as their parents ate in silence.

S'nass and Laura silently sat down and waited for Su'auk to clear the table. Then perhaps already knowing the answer, Ellie spoke laughing,

"What brings the pregnant Terran and her bondmate to us so early this morning?"

S'nass answered,

"My Laura's time to bring to birth our son is upon her and we took a walk to prepare her for what is ahead."

Ellie nodded her head in agreement,

"Su'auk took that step with me also. Even before going to the birthing center. If the walking was not that helpful, the conversation was."

Su'auk's voice was heard,

"The walking reduced the estimated time of delivery by 32%."

Ellie nodded,

"He was the one who experienced my pain until the very last.

Laura gritted her teeth as another contraction hit her and she bowed low. S'nass was timing her labor and it was still not near where they should be for the continued journey toward the center. Ellie made the suggestion,

"Why don't you two aduns leave us and I shall take care of Laura for a brief time.

My Su'auk, while the two of you are together you can inform S'nass of the benefits of your immersion into fatherhood."

To Laura she said,

"It is up to you, the couch is available for you to put up your feet or you may wish to sit here and interact with the boys.."

Her choice was the sofa with the explanation,

"I know Vulcan children are sensitive to the mental state of those around them and I fear my present state would not make me the best company."

Within a few minutes Ellie with the twins in her arms retreated to their room to change and dress them. As she passed the couch he heard the shallow breathing of her friend and listened carefully for any change.

As Ellie finished with the babies he heard her friend's scream,

"Sk'ill is coming, he is coming."

It was mere seconds before Ellie heard the men returning and S'nass bolted through the door and rushed to kneel by the couch. He placed his hand on his aduna's stomach and and said,

"Our son is already in the birth canal, I doubt we can make it to the birthing center…I will carry her to our home."

Ellie said,

"That is not necessary, I will sanitize the bathing area and a container for the afterbirth. The boiled water I will keep at the proper temperature for his 'welcome'"

Laura sat up quickly and said,

"We must walk…

Her movement was too sudden and she collapsed back onto the couch with S'nass hovering over her. He then brought his forehead to her's,

'My Laura, we will walk…I will support you.'

The walking took place around the interior of the house. The labor was not long, nor was it extremely intense, accompanied not by loud sounds of discomfort, but deep breathing and changes in positions, either sitting, walking or reclining. Although as she had requested, he did not remove her pain, they remained mentally joined for the entire experience. Ellie prepared the sanitation facility for the birth and supplied towels to catch any fluids.

S'nass only released Laura from their joining at the moment of birth. His hands were the ones that first touched his son after which he placed him on his bared chest. He then introduced him to water while his son eyes never moved from his father's face. S'nass' aduna patiently waited to receive their son. S'nass positioned Sk'ill for his first meal and Laura sighed as her adun gently kissed her on the lips. Ellie and Su'auk were witness to this perfect family moment.

As her husband observed Laura carried out what was probably a universal activity, she was showering her son with affection. She kissed him tenderly and then as was almost traditional, she started to examine him. For a Terran mother, the examination would usually start with the toes and fingers possibly kissing each digit. But what has been observed with mothers of these hybrids their mother's first examination was of their offspring's ears. These mothers gently unfolded the delicate fold and brought them upward. As she held her son to her breast and her lips trembled as she said to S'nass,

"What you said is true, nothing will replace my first born, but my joy is so great that that thought has receded into the background. Thank you My S'nass.

He kissed her on her forehead and placed his hand to send his thoughts to his son. As it should have been it was a sacred moment.

Ellie then said,

"Perhaps you two new fathers can leave and we females will rest together with our children. She all but took a broom to sweep the males out of the house addressing them both,

"Be back here in time for Last Meal."

Ellie checked on Laura who already had allowed sleep to claim her and then she went into the room to check on her offspring…she sighed and said,

"All is well here at _Ah'rak'kya_."

FINIS

Dear Readers:

Sorry for the delay, I was out of town. I hope that you enjoyed this visit to a new place with different characters. We might visit again but my next entry will have as its main character Sarek. One of my readers said, he needs 'a little love.'

Thanks again.

Botsey


End file.
